Love's Philosophy
by UK All The Way
Summary: Harry is alone and pregnant. He's depressed and not taking care of himself. Why is he so determined to deal with his pain alone? H/D, Mpreg, cutting, cursing, abuse...EDIT: Approx. the first 20 chapters are not up to par. They were written ages ago.
1. Pain

HI again. I know I should be updating my other stories and I'm really sorry. I'm working on it. I just got a sudden inspiration for a Harry mpreg. I already have like six chapters done that just need editing. I've onyl been working on this story like a month and I already have almost as many chappies as the story I've been working on for a year! Again, this is a Harry/Draco and a mpreg (aka maled pregnancy) with cutting, self abuse, cursing, and more so if you think you'll have problems don't read unless you can give CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm. Thankie's loves. Please review at the end and let me know this ficlet is being read.

Eclipse

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of viewbut there aren't any actually IN the story for a few chappies yet

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry shuffled along the bar as he went from customer to customer. He had been doing this for awhile. Almost a month and a half to be exact. Ever since he left Head Quarters. He was currently living in a muggle town not too far from Grimmauld place but far enough that no one would think to look there for him. No one knew where he was. Harry had made sure of that. He couldn't let any of his friends find him. No, he _wouldn't_ let them find him. Harry couldn't bear the shame and dissapointment he would face if any of the Order members found him. He would have to explain why he had left, and why he hadn't had any communications with anyone since. Harry had put multiple spells on himself that made him untrackable. So now, all he had to do was gently turn all the owls that came to him back in the direction they had come without a response. He knew he shouldn't worry his friends, the people he considered family, but he just didn't know how to tell them he was with child. Yes, he, Harry James Potter, was currently two months pregnant; give or take. He hadn't even told the other father. He knew it would only cause trouble and that his love would most likely hate him for the baby. Their lives were just to different. One, the savior of all the good in the wizarding world; the other the son of a murderer. No, Harry couldn't tell the love of his life he was a father any more then he could face the dissapointment from his friends.

He knew that at some point he would have to go back to school to finish his 6th and 7th years. He also knew that at some point at school he would have to give birth. He might be able to use a concealing charm untill then but once that actually happened what would he do? He would have to tell Madame Pomphrey who would in turn surely tell Dumbeldore. Then his entire world would come crashing down. Of course, there was always the option Harry not go back to the wizarding world. That was not a very good plan though as Harry doubted even the most open minded muggle doctor would be able to handle a pregnant guy giving birth. No matter how much he tried Harry couldn't think of a solution. All he could do was stand by as his mind went racing around in circles.

Harry groaned as he flopped down on his mattres that served him as a bed. He was currently one of six of the restaurant staff renting lodgings above the resraurant itself. He was happy to have some place to sleep but the matress did nothing to improve the jolts of pain that his swore muscles sent him; protesting at the hours of carrying boxes full of beer Harry had done that day. Not to mention he felt absolutely horrible. He was so exhausted, mentally and physically and his stomach hurt him more then Harry thought it was probably supposed to. Harry was pretty sure he looked like the living dead because of all the concerned looks his fellow staff members had been shooting at him all day. It wasn't his fault he hardly slept or ate. He knew he wasnt taking care of himself properly but he couldn't bring himself to care much. Nor, could he bring himself to care about Katy's onslide of questions after he hadn't been able to think up an excuse for why he had "accidentally" cut himself on one of the broken beer bottles.

As Harry went to sit up and remove his shoes a sharp pain erupted in his abdomen. He only barely managed to surpress a yelp as he fell off the matress but a whimper escaped his lips.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Harry cursed himself for his weakness. Gabriel must have been going into his room across the hall and heard the noise. He couldn't bring himself to answer his friends inquiry as the pain hadn't subsided yet. "Hello," Gabriel's dark brown, shoulder length hair came into appearance along with his black lined eyes as he stuck his head in after opening the door. "Are you alive in he - Harry? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Nothing I'm fine. Sorry for the noise."

"Like hell you are." All the way in the room now Gabriel walked over to Harry's doubled over form and gently helped him back on to his matress.

"Please Gabriel, I know you just want to help but please go!"

"Sorry Harry, I can't do that."

"It'll stop eventually and there's nothing you can do so please just go."

"Wrong again Harry. You see, there's this wonderful little invention called Advil." Gabriel strood over to the sink at one end of Harry's room and filled a glass of water. When he came back to Harry he handed him the glass and pulled a bottle out of his pocket shaking it so that the sound of the pills up against the container could be heard. "This wonderful substance magically makes all the pain go away. Now swallow" Gabriel held out his palm which contained three little capsuls and popped them in Harry's mouth indicating he should drink the water. He then took the glass away and came back with a damp cloth.

"You're feverish. I can see it in your eyes," He responded to a questoning look from Harry. After placing the cloth on Harry's forhead he sat down next to the boy still trying to suppress the onslaught of screams and curses caused by the pain. As Harry recieved an especially strong jolt he jerked, and would have fallen of the mattress again had Gabriel not caught him.

"Whoa there cowboy. Hang in there. It'll take a little for the meds to sink in." Harry closed his eyes and tried to breath steadily. When he finnally opened them emerald met a concerned set of chocolat orbs. "Still bad?" Harry could only nod as he fought to keep down tears. Then before he knew it he found his arms being pryed away from his abdomen where they had been clutching.

"Wha-"

"Chill Harry. Just trust me." Gabriel then pulled up Harry's shirt and began to gently rub small sets of continual circles. He frowned at the involuntarily contracting and rippling muscles underneath his hands. _Jeez, no wonder the guys off lately. His stomachs trying to kill him from the inside._

For his part Harry was sure had he not been in so much pain he would have begun to purr. As it was he did start to feel a little better. Whether from the Advil or the touch of his friends hands he had no idea. As his eyelids began to flutter closed he knew he had to say something, anything to reassure his friend.

"I owe you," Harry whispered.

"Nonsense, that's what I'm for. To make stubborn people like you realize that even hero's need help occassionally not to mention us normal guys." Then, noticing Harry's form visibly relaxing and his eyelids closing, "I'll just leave you to get some rest. Call me if you need anything, I'll hear you." Just as he was about to walk out the door Harry spoke up as he tried to surpress a smirk at the thought of himself being "normal".

"Thanks, for not believing me when I said I was okay and not leaving even though I told you too."

"Pwft, no problem Harry. I'm your friend remember. Comes with the job description." After a moments pause and the sounds of Gabriel leaving the door opened again. "And Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't even think about setting that alarm. I've got your shitft tomorrow."

"No way, you've done enough! I'll be fine now. Really this was just a -, "Gabriel cut him off.

"Stuff it, I'm working for you tomorrow and that's that. I don't have anything better to do anyway. Blaise has some stuff to do for his work so he's only gonna be able to drop in for a quick visit. Now are you gonna rest and get well like a good puppy or am I gonna have to unplug that alarm and take it with me?" Harry sighed dejectedly in defeat.

"Fine, at least let me take your shift next time you have a day off?"

"Deal. Now SLEEP. Before I force sleeping pills down that oh-so-throttleable throat of yours."

"Thanks again. I - and I'll deny this if you tell anyone - I might not have been able to handle this without you."

"Again, that's why I'm here. I care about you Harry. Don't worry, mums the word that the Mr. Mysterious Harry actually accepted help."

"You really are one of a kind aren't you?"

"My boyfriend certaintly thinks so."


	2. Now What?

Okay you lot, here's chappie two! I personally, like the story more from chapter to chapter and chapter three is my favourite so farof which I will be posting soon. I really hope you guys are liking this. Please and and review to this story. If you have any questions feel free to email me at or Okay then, read away!

Eclipse

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of viewbut there aren't any actually IN the story for a few chappies yet

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry awoke feeling groggy but far better then before. His head was throbbing but that happened to him a lot lately. He was extremely glad now that Gabriel had taken his shift today. After looking at the clock it looked as if Harry had slept for about 16 hours. Even without looking in the mirror Harry could tell the sleep had done him a great amount of good. Harry no longer felt as if he wanted to kill himself because he felt so horrid. Harry was just about to get up and go get some coffee when he heard a knock at his door.

"Harry?"

"So I'm told."

"Hi, I'm Blaise. Gabe sent me up to check on you since he didn't anticipate a break in the near future." As he spoke Blaise's hand searched for the evading light switch on the wall. Once found, the onrush of light that swept the room caused Blaise to gasp audibly. Harry had a similar reaction yet his was tinted with the urge to flee. Harry could have hit himself for his stupidity. _Of course! Gabriel always complained about his boyfriend having a job that he wouldn't tell him about because he wouldn't approve. Deatheater. He was always griping about a horrendous skull tattoo. Darkmark. Gabriel was always sad that once school started again he would only be able to see his boyfriend during holidays because he went to some far off boarding school. Hogwarts. Blaise. Blaise Zambini. _"Potter? POTTER! I can't believe this. I'm the one to find you. Where's your phone? I'm calling Draco."

"NO!"

"What are you on about Potter? Of course I'm calling Draco. He's been worried sick. Not to mention everyone else. Sirius has been chopping heads of left and right he was so worried."

"Please don't. I can't see him. I can't face him. Half a minute, Sirius? How the hell do you know about Sirius?"

"I do the same spy work as Professor Snape and Draco. Old Mad Eye kept us hopping left and right trying to find you I'll have you know. He thought it was very possible that a deatheater had kidnapped you and forged the note. Now what could possibly be important enough that you want to keep Draco in the dark? A dark that I might mention is driving him mad and absolutely ruining his health."

"What? Is Draco okay?"

"If you call not sleeping, not eating, and crying the day away oh he's just peachy! Honestly Potter, what the hell WERE you thinking you great ponce! Do you even realize what you've done?"

"You don't understand. I was trying to help Draco. I was trying to help. I was trying to help." Harry began to rock back and forth repeating the same thing, "I was only trying to help" over and over between sobs that racked the small body.

"Potter, calm down. I'm sure he'll be fine once he sees you. Just calm d-" Blaise was interrupted by a shout from Harry's door.

"BLAISE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I ASK YOU TO CHECK ON MY FRIEND AND WHEN I CAN FINALLY COME MYSELF HE'S A SOBBING MESS! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Gabriel briskly went over to Harry and embraced him. "It's okay Harry. Calm down. Everything's okay. Don't listen to him. He's just a stupid ass. Whatever he said is a load of bull. Just ignore him. He doesn't have any idea what he's on about." Gabriel began rubbing Harry's back soothingly while shooting dangerous glares at his boyfriend that clearly said "You are so not sleeping in MY bed tonight" until Harry was finally able to speak.

"No, Gabe. He's right. I've been so stupid."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Before Harry could reply Blaise cut in.

"Gabe love, this is the guy I've been telling you about. The boyfriend of my friend who up and left. He's been missing for a really long time now. I didn't expect anyone to find him, least of all me! I figured if anyone was going to find him it would be one of the other two musketeers he hangs around with or his boyfriend." Gabriel was staring at Harry now as he realized who had been across the hall from him all this time. "Potter, I'm going to call Draco now all right?" Harry deftly nodded and pointed a shaking hand over to the phone. As he dialed Blaise shot a sympathetic look at the boy still firmly tucked in his boyfriend's arms. "Hey Draco?" Harry could hear mumbled words coming from the ear piece. "Yeah, look, it's Blaise. I just found Harry. Now I can give you the add- " Blaise suddenly pulled the phone away from his ear and held it at arms length. A clear sharp voice came bursting from the phone.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Wow, calm down mate. If you stop hyperventilating for five seconds I can give you the address and you can come see Potter yourself." Blaise once again took the phone away from himself but no recognizable voice came through it this time. Instead the Slytherin looked at Harry, "He wants to talk to you." At the sight of Harry's eyes going wide as saucers and his body going rigid from fear Blaise turned back towards the phone. "How 'bout you just come. I mean I know you want to SEE Harry and talking to him would just delay that right? Exactly." Harry tuned out after Blaise had deterred Draco from speaking to him.

After relaying that Draco would be there shortly Blaise and Gabriel left. First telling him not to even try running off because Blaise would stay across the hall with the door open until Draco arrived and Gabriel would be downstairs in clear view of the exit. Once the two had gone Harry was left trying to think of what he would say to his boyfriend. Before he had come to any conclusion Harry heard a soft knock on his door and in entered a very disgruntled looking Katy.

"Harry? You have a visitor. Do you want to see him or should I chase Monsieur Rude off with a broom?"

"No, it's fine Kate, thanks for bringing him up here." As the young hostess left a tall, almost white haired creature entered. Once he had closed the door grey eyes blazing with fury locked themselves on Harry.

"What were you thinking? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Harry could only stare as Draco began shouting. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED EVERYONE'S BEEN! HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? GOD DAMNIT YOU PONCE! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST LEAVE WITHOUT A WORD TO ANYBODY FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS? WERE YOU ON SOME SORT OF LOOK-AT-ME-AND-NOTICE ME TRIP! YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE IF ANYBODY WOULD MISS YOU!" Before Harry had anytime to react or to speak Draco's fist collided with a very solid wall. Harry gaped at the small hole in the wall and the now bloodied fist. Draco sank to the ground and drew his knees into his chest. As he sobbed he hid his face against his arms as they perched on top of his knees. For a while Harry only watched as his love sobbed, not knowing what to do. Then, with a sudden decisive movement Harry slipped off the matters and pulled Draco into a tight embrace.

"Oh god, Draco. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I can't even express it. I thought I was protecting you, not hurting you more. I'm so, so, so sorry. I love you. I never wanted to hurt you." Harry was crying now. Suddenly Draco's tearstained face looked up into Harry's.

"Then why? Why did you leave?"

"I-I-I," Harry bowed his head as crystalline tears continued to fall. Harry suddenly felt a hand under his chin pulling it up so grey could lock with green.

"Harry -look at me Harry- I love you. I love you more then anything else on this earth. I was worried and angry but I still love you. Whatever it is. No matter what, I will not stop loving you with all of my being. Now tell me."

"I can't. I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you Harry. You know that."

"I can't." Harry began shaking his head frantically. "You'll be put in danger. They'll want to use it to get to you."

"Use what Harry?" All the Slytherin got was an another head shake as his lover dropped his head onto his shoulder and began sobbing once again. "Harry please tell me. I promise you I won't hate you. Whatever it is, I won't let them use it against me. Just tell me what drove you away. Tell me what causes you so much pain. Please dear heart, just tell me." In response, Harry took his lover's hand and placed it so it was under his shirt, over his abdomen. "Harry wha-" Draco's eyes widened as he felt a kick. After all, not even a concealing charm could mask the babe's flurry of feet. As Draco raised his eyes they came to rest on the fearful eyes of Harry. As the blonde continued to stare; not removing his hand or speaking Harry's fears seemed to be confirmed. Harry quickly drew away and went to leave as Draco still slumped against the wall was staring at his hand that had felt the kick. When all of a sudden,

"Ooomph. Watch it. I heard a noise so I thought I'd... OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" In his rush Harry had collided with a very worried Katy who quickly took in Harry's blood shot eyes, the blood on Draco's hand and the fact that the blond was staring at his hand as if he had done something terrible. "Oh my god? Is this the guy Harry? Is he the reason you've been hurting yourself? Did he hit you? I swear I'll kill him if he did. I don't care who he is. I'll bloody -"

"No, Kate. Draco didn't do anything. He's never hit me." Katy glared at the still unmoving Draco.

"You made him say that didn't you? You insufferable git. Well, let's have it. What do you have to say for yourself?" As Draco remained unmoving Katy became more and more impatient; her curly red locks seeming to become charged with annoyance and break free of their braid.

"What's going on?" As Blaise and Gabriel walked in Harry finally gave up his attempt at escape and allowed himself to be steadied by Gabriel's firm arms as he swayed.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" As the young Irish hostess turned to the two new comers her eyes seemed to be clouded with fire. "I hear a loud bang downstairs and a lot of yelling so I come up to see what's going on. As I open the door Harry here runs smack dab into me looking like, well, how he looks now. And THIS guy," and here Katy pointed to Draco, "is sitting there with a bloody fist and just staring at his hand. That rich bastard hit Harry but Harry's too scared to admit it!" Now it was Blaise's turn to look shocked.

"That's impossible. Draco would never hit Harry!" Blaise walked over to his seemingly frozen housemate and kneeled down next to him laying his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Draco? Hey, come on. Snap out of it. What happened?" Draco's puffy eyes finally moved themselves to stare at his fellow Slytherin. They held an almost pleading look in them. It wasn't him who answered however, but Harry.

"He knows, he knows and now he hates me." Gabriel's grip on Harry tightened as the Gryffindor's legs gave out and he almost fell. Harry buried his head in the broad shoulder and began crying once more. Because of that he didn't notice when Blaise stood up pulling Draco with him. After a moment's of hesitation Draco strode over to Harry and relinquished Gabriel of his hold. Turning Harry around he once again pulled the chin up.

"I told you I could never hate you Harry. I said I wouldn't stop loving you no matter what. This doesn't change that. I was just surprised. After everything, that was the last thing I expected."

"No, you hate me. You should hate me. After everything I've done. I don't deserve your love. All I deserve is your hate. That's all I deserve." Harry went to look away and bury his head again in his hands only to have his head held on both sides by two other sets of hands so it couldn't move.

"You are a wonderful person Harry. I love you with all my heart and I will NEVER stop. Do you understand? I'm sorry Harry that you thought I hated you, I love you. I only love you. You are part of me Harry. I am nothing without you."

"B-buutt I-"

"No 'buts'." Draco kissed Harry's brow and wiped the tears away. For a brief moment the two simply stared at each other. Then Draco brought his lips to Harry's and they kissed. The kiss removing all the pain and worry and hurt from the two lovers. When they finally parted they found no one else in the room.


	3. Pain Revealed

A/N: PLEASE READ! Wow, I'm really glad everyone likes this little ficlet so much. I just wanted to say that 1) I know something's are still confusing (like how Harry's pregnant in the first place) and I WILL get to those little mysteries. I'm just going to get to them when I think they should come. 2) I don't know If I already said it but for purposes of this story Sirius is still alive and well. 3) I know Harry seems to be OOC and cry alot but you have to remember he is pregnant and so is bound to be a little more weepy then usual. I have tried to put in bits of "real" Harry characterizations and I hope I succeded because I would hate for him to be completely OOC. I've also tried to keep some of the Slytherin in Draco but considering he's basically comforting Harry obviously that's a little difficult. 4) I have tried to make this (and all my other HP stories for that matter) to sound more British. That is to say when the characters actually talk they sound British. As I am American however I fear I might have failed miserably. (oh, and just so everyone knows Gabe is American but has been in Britain for awhile so his accent and speech are influenced. That's why he seems to be an American throwing in British words at times.) OKAY! Here's Chapter Three: Pain Revealed

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of viewbut there aren't any actually IN the story yet

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry and Draco awoke together in a state of pure bliss. They had fallen asleep and woken up in each other's arms. It had been so long since they had done that. Draco moved his hands through Harry's hair; almost lazily as Harry snuggled up against his lover's firmly toned chest. He began to move his hands around Draco's waist only to stop suddenly and quickly look up at the blond, sensing the quick movements Draco looked down at him.

"What is it love? Something wrong?"

"I-I-I- Draco I can feel your ribs! Why the hell are your ribs practically protruding from for sides?"

"Oh come now, you know I've always had a very defined body structure. It's just the way I am." Draco looked uneasily away from Harry as the Gryffindor began to look at him accusatorily.

"I know that! But I've never been able to define every individual rib! When was the last time you ate?"

"Harry is this really necessary? I mean honestly, I was worried sick. I was bound to loose a tad bit of weight now wasn't I? It's not like I'm the only one you know. Granger's practically a whole size down I'm sure."

"That is beside the point. I'm sure Hermione's not half as bad as you because she's been eating. Now when Draco?" The only answer he got was a slight shrug and an exasperated sigh. When Harry spoke again his tone was one that Draco knew far to well. Anyone who knew Harry knew to take that tone as a warning. "Draco."

"I don't know all right? Awhile I guess." At Harry's shocked expression and the concern in his eyes Draco felt pressed to say more, "I seem to recall Mrs.Weasley forcing something down my throat on Monday."

"Monday? MONDAY? Draco, that's a week ago!" Draco began to shift even more uncomfortably as Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Not last Monday Harry, one before last."

"TWO WEEKS! YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IN TWO WEEKS?"

"Harry, please calm down. I'm sorry all right? Truth be told I haven't done much of ANYTHING since you left. I knew I should have been taking better care of myself I just couldn't bring myself to do anything about it."

"Oh, gods. Draco. My love, my sweet, my heart. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. This is all my fault. All of it." Once Draco turned his gaze back towards Harry his eyes met with emerald globes brimming with tears. _Damn his harmones._

"Harry. Don't. Just stop. None of this blaming yourself anymore. I'm just happy I have you back. To hell with everything else." Draco moved his hands so that he cradled the slightly smaller frame against himself. After Harry had calmed down again and was lazily tracing patterns over Draco's skin the Slytherin asked something that had been bothering him since the night before. "Harry?"

"Mmmm?"

"Since we're on the topic of not taking care of ourselves...That girl. Last night. What did she mean when she asked you if I was the meaning behind you hurting yourself?" Harry shook his head and tried to pull away only to have Draco's hold around him tighten, leaving no room for argument. "Tell me Harry. Have you been hurting yourself?" Harry, head bowed, suddenly ashamed, bobbed his head in affirmance. "Where?" In reply Harry drew his arms back towards himself, away from Draco's waist, putting the two limbs in full view. Draco gasped, he didn't see how he had missed the sight last night even if it was dark!

All across Harry's arms where scars. Long scars, small scars, even scars that made patterns. There were many pale and almost white scars all over Harry's arms but also, Draco was shocked to see, many pink scars, evidence of recent healing and even a multitude of freshly scabbed over cuts. Seeing Draco's utter disbelief and shock Harry drew in on himself; pulling the blanket over his head and thus hiding his arms from view. He was left under the comforter for only a few seconds before Draco pulled it back down.

"Please don't hide from me Harry. I've spent to much time without seeing your face to have it be hidden yet right under my nose."

"You must hate me. You think I'm some sort of pathetic loser that can't even deal with his own problems."

"Harry. How many times do I have to tell you I will NEVER EVER, EVER hate you? I couldn't Harry. I love you far too much for that. You're not pathetic either. You have so many burdens on your shoulders Harry, more then any one person should ever have to bear. I don't think you're a loser, I'm only worried dear heart." Harry was once again gathered into Draco's arms as the blond slowly rubbed his hands up and down his lover's back, effectively soothing him. "Now will you stop with all this self-loathing? I care about you Harry, more then anything else. I want you to be happy and smiling again. I don't like this sullen seeker I see before me. What happened to the heroic champion saving damsels from murky depths?"

"He died" The eyes that met Draco's were not the one's he remembered. These eyes were dull and seemed full of pain; leaving no trace of the sparkling gaze Harry Potter once was known for.

"Oh, Harry. Harry love. Don't think that way. He's still there, well and good inside of you. You only must let him out once more. You've been bottling up things Harry and he's just trying to get passed all that's accumulated inside your heart. But he's there, nonetheless. You need to let go so he can come back and you can be happy again. Let go Harry."

Holding the deadened look of his lover Draco was worried. _What if he just tells me to shove off? God, I hope he doesn't._ As soon as Harry's eyes focused on Draco's grey one's however he began sobbing once more. He clung to his lover's shoulders as sobs wracked his body and howls of misery escaped him. For his part, Draco simply gathered the golden boy into his lap and gently rocked him, rubbing his back with one hand and having the other move amongst the jet black locks as he whispered words of comfort. Once the fit finally subsided Draco gently held Harry's head away from his shoulder and pulled their lips together.

"Better?"

"I don't deserve you."

"No, you probably don't. Me being the sex God that I am." Draco's eyes glimmered with laughter and he was pleased when Harry hit him playfully on the arm.

"Haha. now come on. I need food as much as you do."

As the two lover's made their way downstairs they heard a loud crash and a very angry voice screaming.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM NOT HELPING YOU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry, I know it's kind of a cliffie. I'll try to edit and post the next chappie soon. Please review once you've read this so I know whether this is shite or not. Thankee and love.

Eclipse


	4. Deatheaters!

Hiya! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Biscuits for all. I will respond to some of the reviews at the end of this chapter. Also, since I'm not sure I've said it yet Sirius is indeed alive and well in case you hadn't gotton that. I know this chappie will prolly seem unimportant but it will become important later. Thanks guys! Please keep reviewing!

Eclipse

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of viewbut there aren't any actually IN the story for a few chappies yet

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Harry looked at Draco quizzically the Slytherin held a finger to his lips as the voices became quiet but still perfectly distinguishable. Harry wondered who could possibly be there with Katy. _It's her turn to open up shop today so that's why she's the only one of us up but how did someone get in? She knows not to unlock the door unless someone else comes downstairs._

"You don't have a choice Katy and you know it."

"Actually I think you'll find I have every choice."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know where they ruddy are Macnair."

"Don't play dumb me with me wench! Draco Malfoy was seen coming in here yesterday night as well as Blaise Zambini."

"Spying on your own now? Oh, I'm just so sad I didn't take the mark when da wanted me to."

"Please. You know our ways. You are bound to us by your father's will! You even go to Durmstrang for christ's sake!"

"Are you really as narrow minded as your father? Lovely, I always wondered how he got his victims to execute. So what? You come get 'em and then drag them off to dear old pop?"

"Shut up."

Draco and Harry were looking at each other fearfully now. A deatheater here? In a muggle town? Harry moved as if to go and help his friend but Draco's arm held him back. When Harry looked at the spy rather annoyed Draco whispered, "You heard her. Macnair's down there. We have to wait. Besides, she seems to be doing fine on her own." Both boys turned back towards the stairs as Macnair's voice floated back up to them once more.

"You WILL help us."

"I WILL NOT. You can go fuck yourself for all I care but leave me out of it."

"I will be reporting this to your father brat. You're disgracing your family. Your uncle Lucius will not approve. You are a Black, by blood. Act your station!"

"I didn't ask to be adopted by a pack of murdering idiots. I was quite content with MY SIDE of the Black family until that bitch adopted me after killing my parents."

"Your side is a disgrace. As are you. How can you disrespect Ms. Lestrange like that? She practically reared you! That Nymphadora Tonks for one. FRIENDS with the Weasleys! How can you associate with that?"

"Far better then with you actually."

"And that Sirius Black. It really is a shame Lestrange didn't manage to kill him before the old fool showed up. Such a traitor. He could have been great, such promise. All he had to do was betray the Potter's and he'd be the Dark Lord's most favored servant. Alas, he was doomed to be a slobbering dog among mudbloods and freaks." _CRASH _

Harry nor Draco had to use much imagination to picture what had just happened. In her rage Katy had thrown one of the glasses she had been putting out at Macnair. And then a soft _pop_ as Macnair apparated away. Harry rushed downstairs closely followed by Draco. In the middle of the Bar stood Katy, shaking with fury.

"Kate?" Harry began to tentatively approach her only to step back quickly as she chucked another glass at the wall.

"HOW DARE HE! HOW _DARE_ HE! I should wring his fucking neck! Insulting Sirius like that! If he was half the man Sirius was then he could probably pass as decent. DAMN HIM! I HATE him. I hate the lot of them!" After throwing one more glass at the wall the girls anger seemed to pass. She looked almost warily at Harry and Draco as if afraid what they would say. Harry was hardly able to form coherent sentences however so she need not have feared. All he could manage was a breathy "How?" Before turning confused eyes on her.

"Harry, please listen to me! I know you probably think I was lying to you and I was. And I'm soooo sorry. But I swear to you I never once told anyone where you were. I didn't even tell Zambini even though I knew he was one of Dumbledore's people. I never gave you away. I'm sorry I had to lie but I was hoping you wouldn't find out about me because if you did then it would surely come to pass that others would know as well and people like Macnair would come." It was Draco's turn to speak through his shock now.

"You're Katy! You're the girl that Lestrange was always saying she should never have adopted because you were too Gryffindor at heart! I can't believe it! I was never allowed to see you. Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand to be shook

"I know, a shame really. Katy Black. We could have had great fun. They probably thought I would corrupt you." All three of the bars occupants began laughing at this. Not necessarily because it was very funny but because laughing let all the tension and confusion that had been building up leave their bodies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, time for the long needed thanks to my reviewers! I hope I didn't miss anyone and I don't think I did but if I did I apologize.

Ceyxa: Oh dear. Sorry about that. I actually did look that up at a site but I guess it had incorrect information. Beg pardon. As it is a little late to change it now, and as if I did change it it would involve changing that whole scene (which I happen to like >. )I don't think I'll be changing it. Plus, it isn't really all that important in the long run. Thanks for telling me though. I know not to use that site anymore.

LadyChiaroscuro: SEE! I posted it! Now you have to stop chasing me! >.

Kaladelia Undomiel: I'm really glad you like this story. You've been reviewing since the very first chapter. Thank you so much! I like it when reviewers review every chapter, makes me feel all tingly inside.

Evil Squirrel: Hehe, glad you like it. Love your name!

And to all my other wonderful reviewers: Gerik Phan, d, SexyLikePepsi, lita-2003, amitchell, kelly, pixy, fudgebaby. Honigdrache

KEEP REVIEWING!


	5. Toilet Gods

Sorry for the wait you lot. I've been extremely busy and have had a lot of exams and a band placement audition. Here's the next chappie for you. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell what you think.

Eclipse

Me'shell-shadow : Please I have said I only want CONSTRUCTIVE critism not blatant niavity. I must ask why you didn't read my warnings at the beginning of the first chapter that clearly states that it is mpreg and that if you don't like that type of thing not to read this fic. In fact, even if you are one of those people who don't read the author's notes as you clearly areI have even put in the summary of this story exactly what it contains. I am indeed an avid Harry Potter fan and am perfectly well aware that Harry James Potter is indeed male but this is fanFICTION . net, aka fiction NOT reality or truth about the books. And in case you would like to broaden your mind look about fanfiction . net a bit more and you'll find that Harry/Draco male pregnancy stories are EXTREMELY popular. Also, as you obviously did not read the other reviews I was given on this story I would like to point out that there are people out there who like this ficlet and see nothing wrong with it. So, with all do respect, get over yourself and stop reviewing for the state of insulting and belittling people.

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, can I help you gents or did you just want to leave the confines of your bed to help little old me set up?" Katy's green eyes flashed in amusement as she saw the two wizards who last night were yelling curses at each other sit down in a very... intimate way. That is to say, Draco on a backed bar stool with Harry nestled in his lap.

"Actually, we came in search of food. It seems our stomachs saw fit to remind us at this early hour that they've gone to long without something solid in them." Draco's eyes sparkled with merriment as well as his Gryffindor love arranged himself so he could face the bar and eat his food while remaining propped up by Draco's chest while Kate began setting pancakes and sausage in front of the two. "And how may I ask am I supposed to eat love with you in such a position?" He need not have asked however, for at that moment Harry clambered off his lap and stood up quickly.

"Actually, I'm not hungry after all." Before anyone could stop him Harry briskly walked away and up the stairs leaving a befuddled Draco calling his name. After Harry had gone upstairs the two left at the bar looked at each other with confusion before Katy broke the silence with a loud groan.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I had just thought you had finally gotten him eating again." Draco's head shot up quickly to stare at the hostess.

"Harry hasn't been eating?"

"Well, no, he has been eating just not a lot. I mean he usually has maybe a piece of toast in the morning and occasionally a cup of soup at lunch, he's just not eatin' a lot." As Draco's defined brows snapped together, seemingly in anger, Kate felt the need to press. "Is there something wrong that he has a problem with eating?"

"No, no, nothing like that he should just know better. He needs to be taking better care of himself."

"Look who's talking,"

"Pardon? And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, nothing really. Just that I've seen more fat on Remus after a transformation then I see on you now."

"I know, I know. Trust me I know! It was just hard, not knowing where he was. I guess I kind of... let myself sink."

"Well, eat something then."

"I think I'll check on Harry first. See if I can get him to come down."

"Here's to 'ya if you can. Good luck."

"I sincerely hope I won't need it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry had been greatly enjoying the feeling of being in Draco's lap when he had gotten a whiff of the breakfast Kate had made and turned to look at the food. He had instantly regretted this when his stomach lurched and he had to fight not to throw up all over his Slytherin seeker. As soon as his stomach settled enough for him to move he quickly made his excuses and left. Now, the morning found him with his head against the cool tile of the privy floor as he silently entreated whatever toilette gods that were listening to spare him and stop calling the nonexistent food from his stomach to join their depths. He could have screamed in despair as his stomach heaved for the tenth time that morning and he clung to the sides of the toilette bowl as bile rose in his throat had he not needed every ounce of energy he had to keep himself upright. Harry had just managed to position himself so that he was leaning against the bathtub when he heard a knock and a softly called 'Harry?' through the door. Still panting slightly Harry, could recognize the very concerned voice of Draco.

"Harry what is it? Are you all right?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just not hungry anymore."

"How are you not hungry? You've barely been eating so I'm told."

"I'm just not, okay. It doesn't matter." Harry wasn't even sure why he wasn't telling his boyfriend what was really wrong. He was hard pressed to ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him he was trying to suffer everything by himself again as the acids left in his stomach once again met the porcelain bowl.

"That was not nothing Harry. Come now, don't be thick. Let me in." Harry could hear the door knob jiggling as Draco tried to enter the bathroom without success.

"It-it's nothing. It'll pass in a bit. Just give me a few minutes and I'll come join you downstairs."

"Like hell, I'm not leaving you alone. Now unlock this door."

Harry would have answered had his brain still been able to form sentences. His head felt fuzzy and his vision was getting blurry. He could only barely register the calls of the Slytherin being joined by the voice of the restaurant owner and keys being pushed in the lock. Just before his world went completely black he felt strong arms wrapping themselves around him and catching his head before it could come to a painful meeting with the floor.


	6. Made of Glass

**A/N:** 'Lo everybody! listens to collective "Hello Eclipse" and dodges blows for leaving such a cliffie Here's the next chapter for you! And remember, any thing I don't address in a certain chapter (like how Harry got pregnant, IT'S COMING I SWEAR!) will come up later. Promise! Also, remember I don't answer every review. Mainly just people who asked questions. So here 'ya go! Next chappie in my little ficlet. Have fun!

Eclipse

**Ceyxa- **Thanks so much! blushes Makes me feel all tingly inside.

**Kaladelia Undomiel-** MEEP! Sorry. That's just how the chappie played out. I decided to separate 5 and 6 instead of putting 'em toghether. I hope I answer your question fully enough in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**dishevledlilpunkrocker- **grins evilly I can't tell you YET. It'll come along in a bit. I WILL address that question. If you still wanna read this, for now, just ignore that little tidbit and wait 'till I address it.

XxXxX - serparations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Harry awoke the first thing he noticed was Draco kneeling by his mattress with his head on his arms fast asleep. The second thing that penetrated the fog his brain seemed to have become were hushed voices coming from the kitchen area. As he turned his head very carefully so he could face the people the voices belonged to he saw the restaurant owner who was also his land lady and Hermione leaning on the counters and talking quietly while Hermione also stirred something in a simmering pot. As no one had noticed he was awake yet Harry decided that his lover was in a very uncomfortable position. He slowly moved his hand, as if through water, to rest on one of Draco's arms. When he got no response from the touch Harry shook gently and was pleased when the head lifted up and grey eyes blinked sleep away dazedly. When Draco finally looked at the hand on his arm and traced it back to it's owner he threw himself on the mattress, careful not to actually hit Harry himself, and hugged him fiercely yet gently, as if afraid he might break. A startled "Harry!" later found Hermione on the bed hugging what bits of Harry she could get to through Draco and crying tears of joy. Harry was surprised to note that Hermione wasn't the only one crying. He brought his hand to his lover's cheek and gently wiped away the crystalline tears.

"What happened?" Harry found his voice scratchy and his throat raw. Hermione immediately got up to the kitchen and began filling a cup with whatever she had been stirring and forcing him to swallow it.

"How much do you remember?" Draco still held Harry carefully but the tears had stopped.

"I remember being sick, and then you asking me to open the door. That's when things got a little fuzzy and then I remember hearing you and Loreen and then- I guess it was you-catching me before I hit the bathroom floor. What happened after? For you guys to be so worked up I'm guessing I did more then just pass out."

"Well, not really. That's the problem. When you wouldn't open the door I started calling you and I guess I got pretty loud because your boss Loreen, heard me and asked me what was the matter. When I told her that you were in there and something was wrong and that you wouldn't open the door she unlocked it for me. I just managed to get to you before you gave yourself one hell of a bump on the head. We tried to wake you up for a while but we couldn't get any response from you and when we finally got your pulse it was so weak I was tempted to take you to the muggle hospital just because it was closest! Ugggg, you are determined to afford me as much worry as is humanly possible aren't you?" Draco's shoulder's slumped slightly and he stopped talking. When he did not continue and only let Harry rub his back Hermione took up the tale.

"You see Harry. They - that is too say Loreen and Malfoy- didn't even know if it was safe to move you so Malfoy sent Zambini to Grimmauld to get Snape if he was there since he's a strong healer or if he wasn't to be found to go to Hogwarts and get Madame Pomphrey! Naturally, everyone was at headquarters and when Zambini came everyone immediately began questioning him. Of course, by then we knew he had found you, but he cut us all off and asked for Snape. When he was told Snape was at Malfoy manner he said that there wasn't enough time and that you needed help right then. Since Snape has been tutoring me all summer on healing "practices" I came until someone could actually get in touch with Snape. I only had time to determine it was safe to move you and get you to your room when Snape came in like a hurricane kicking us all out. By the time he let us back in the room he had "made" you go to sleep and would only talk to Malfoy." Harry was confused at the fact that Hermione was purposefully not saying anything about flooing or potions until Loreen bumped into a cabinet with a soft curse and he remembered that she was indeed in the room. _Well, at least I know why Hermione's here but why would Snape only talk to Draco?_ It seemed Draco was convinced Harry wasn't going to fade away as he now let him go and took up the story once more.

"Basically, he told me that you would be fine and that everything had just caught up to you."

"Then why did he want to talk to you privately? And why were you guys so worried if he said I would be fine?"

"Well, we weren't at first. But after the stuff Professor Snape gave you to sleep had long worn off and you still didn't show any signs of waking we got worried again. Then you started breathing really shallowly and I was just off to get Professor Snape out of bed if need be when you were sleeping normally again so we decided to wait a little while to see of you would wake up. You woke about two hours after all this. And I said everything Harry. That includes all the things we've been talking about lately." Harry was so surprised that before his brain registered his actions his arms were wrapped around his stomach

"Snape knows?"

"Yes, Harry, And I would like to point out that he discussed it only with me and not in front of everyone else. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he isn't decent." Harry stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin only to turn to Hermione a second later as she donned her I'm-gathering-information-for-a-reserach-paper-tone.

"What is it that caught up with you Harry? When Snape had to leave he only told me what, ummmm, medicines, to keep you on, not why and Malfoy won't say. He says it isn't just his choice to tell us and that it really isn't his at all." Harry's eyes locked on the young spy's and he felt gratitude radiate from himself.

"Actually Hermione, I think I'll wait a bit to tell you. You know, tell everyone at once. That way it isn't as hard."

"All right Harry, but when that time comes you better spill every little detail. As for now I want you to get down as much of this pepper up "tea" as you can.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After everyone had gone either to bed, or to eat, the night found Harry and Draco lying down side by side, blissfully alone.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Now that everyone's gone will you tell me what Snape said. I mean, the baby is okay right?"

"Yes, love, the baby is all right. Weak, but fine and as soon as you start eating properly and taking care of yourself you'll be fine too. Like I said, everything caught up to you. The lack of sustenance, the constant mental strain, the lack of sleep, the cutting." At Harry's shocked look Draco shrugged. "Just because you didn't loose a lot of blood doesn't mean you didn't loose anything. The blood loss each time, although not enough to affect you at one go, when accumulated was quite a bit. Because of the child and the weakness of your body your body itself was just slow to respond, being kept from exhaustion by your magic. If you were simply a muggle this would have happened to you a lot sooner and probably have been even more serious. It was your magic that saved you so for once, I'm glad you're stronger then me."

"I know this doesn't make it better or anything but I want you to know I truly am sorry for worrying you so much."

"It's all right. I mean yeah, I could strangle you but at the same time I'm just happy you're okay." After he spoke Draco couldn't surpress a wide yawn that escaped him.

"Draco, I want you to go get some food with the others and then get some rest. You need to get yourself healthy again too."

"All right, all right. But sleep okay? You still need to rest some more."

"Okay, I will. I'm surprisingly tired, even after so much sleeping. I love you Draco." Draco was almost at the door now but he turned around to look fondly down at the Gryffindor.

"I love you too Harry."


	7. Telling the Clan

AN: Lalala, UPDATE! -listens to collective squeals- This chapter was pretty difficult to write. Took me quite some time to work out. Well, here it is.

**Gerik Phan:** I'm glad you liked it. To deal you the truth I was afraid it would come out far to corny but in the end I thought I'd keep it.

**Regina Rex:** Hehe, your review made me laugh. I'm glad you like this. Je t'aime Harry/Draco aussi. C'est tres bon!

**crescomellonnin** Glad you like. Are you going to update YOUR story in the near future? -puppy dog eyes-

XxXxX - separations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry, will you stop trying to duck out! You have to face them eventually and considering school term starts in two weeks sooner is better then later." Draco grabbed Harry's arm for the fifth time as he attempted to make a run for it. The two stood outside Grimmauld Place waiting for someone to open the door. It would be the first time Harry had seen anyone from headquarters except for Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and Snape in a little over two months. He knew as soon as they saw him they would initially be happy and probably hug him and say they were glad he was okay. _After that, then what? I explain myself and they start yelling and lecturing. I REALLY don't want to do this. Ugggg, but there's no way I can leave Draco to explain the baby by himself and besides, he wouldn't let me go if I paid him. Hell, he wouldn't let me go even if I promised to give him the best lay he's ever had. Damnit!_ Ceasing his attempt to pull his arm free from Draco's grip Harry allowed his arm to go slack and his shoulders to droop.

"Fine. I give up! I know you're right anyway."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry looked around at the faces all staring at him. Everyone currently at Grimmauld Place had been gathered into the kitchen and were all now sitting or standing in clear view of Harry and Draco giving them expecting looks. Harry coughed in the already silent room.

"I guess I have rather a lot of explaining to do."

"You most certainly do!" Mrs.Weasley had taken on the tone and posture of a very angry mother. The look was both rather humorous and greatly intimidating.

"Let him finish Molly." At Mrs.Weasley's side was her husband who also was looking at Harry with a very parental gaze.

"Ummm, thanks Mr.Weasley. Okay, here goes. Please, just let me say it without interruptions. I know you're all probably quite angry with me and I don't blame you. I just want everyone to know that I didn't leave to worry anybody or to hurt anybody. You see, at the beginning of summer vacation I found out something that I didn't know how to handle and obviously I did so very badly. I'm not really sure how it happened, I mean I know it's possible but I don't know how it happened to me. I guess I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore and ask him. I'm...Well I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." Harry tried to ignore the gasps but found it impossible. He closed his eyes and swallowed only to open them as he found an arm encircling his waist. He looked at Draco as his love looked back at him reassuringly. So, Harry took a deep breath and continued. "The main reason I left was because I thought it would be helping, helping, Draco especially. I thought that Voldemort would use the baby to get to Draco or that Draco wouldn't except the child and would hate me. I rather thought that all of you would hate me as well. So, before I left I nicked a wand from upstairs, I guess it was your mum's or dad's Sirius, because Kreacher glared at me when he saw me take it. I used the wand to put as many spells as I knew on myself so none of you would be able to track me and so I could continue refreshing the concealment charm when and if I would need it. Then I left and went to a bar a little ways from here. I've been working and sleeping there ever sense. I'm sorry. I have no way to say how sorry I am. I know that I was wrong and shouldn't have left. I'm sorry."

A silence filled the room that nobody seemed willing, or wanting, to break. People looked at each other, the floor, the ceiling, Draco, anywhere but directly at Harry. For his part, Harry thought he would have liked nothing more to sink into a hole and never come out again. As a soft cough reverberated through the silence Harry found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well, needless to say I think, this was definitely far from expected. Although I'm glad you're alright I have to say I'm disappointed in you Harry. I would have thought you would use more sense then that." Harry found tears prickling at the corners of his eyes at Remus' words. He knew he had to be stronger then this. Worse was surely to come. _Damn hormones!_

"Really Harry, that was extremely foolish of you. Especially in your state! You were endangering your health and that of your unborn child. You should have told Dumbledore as soon as you knew you were pregnant. I would have thought you would face your mistakes, not run away from them." Without knowing it, Mrs.Weasley had made a very grave error; one that made Harry's eyes glint with unconcealed fury.

"My baby is NOT a mistake." Realizing Harry's anger from the sudden stiffness of his body first Draco quickly began rubbing light circles over Harry's concealed bulge in order to calm the pregnant Gryffindor and stop an oncoming yelling fit.

"Shush dear heart, she didn't mean it like that. Don't get upset. Mrs.Weasley only meant that she would have thought you would have admitted to an ….uh….. unforeseen circumstance instead of trying to hide it. I'm quite sure she didn't mean anything by it." Relaxing slightly in his lover's arms Harry's eyes remained glued on the now slightly shocked look of his best friend's mother.

"Oh dear heavens no! I didn't mean that your child is a mistake at all Harry! Dear me, I would never say something like that. Just like Mr. Malfoy said Harry, I just wouldn't have thought you'd runaway." After Mrs. Weasley was done no one else spoke for sometime; leaving Harry to look at the faces of the kitchens occupants. Ron's mouth was slightly agape as he stared from Harry to Draco with a look of disbelief on his freckled features. Hermione stood next to him looking like her emotions were struggling between joyful at the thought of a new baby and disapproving at the age it was conceived. Sirius looked murderous while both Kingsley and Moody looked completely impassive. Harry turned his gaze back to Sirius for he was the one he really wanted to speak. He was the one that Harry was most worried about what he thought. Noticing Harry's probing look Sirius sighed.

"I don't know what you want me to say Harry. I don't know what to say. I just don't know." Sirius sighed yet again and pushed his chair from the table. With all eyes in the room following him the ex-convict briskly stood and walked out of the kitchen. With an almost pitying look at the now fighting not to sob Harry, Remus stood and followed Sirius out of the door. Seeming to sense the dam of tears welling behind his lover's brimming eyes Draco straightened and put his other arm around the young seeker's shoulders.

"I think that's enough for today. Harry needs rest and I think that this was a very tiring ordeal for everyone. Good night all." As he spoke the Slytherin gently pushed past stunned Order members and steered Harry out the door. Only once Draco had gotten Harry all the way up the stairs to the room he still shared with Ron did he relinquish his grip on his lover. Sitting on the bed next to Harry he opened his arms only to have them full of Harry a second later as the Gryffindor flung himself into the embrace letting the dam holding back his tears finally break."

"Sssshhh. Ssshhh now Harry. It's alright. It's alright now. I know that was hard. I know that hurt you to hear Professor Lupin and Black. But it's all over. You don't have to do that again. Just calm down." As Harry's sobs didn't abate any Draco shifted his body so Harry's tear stained eyes were looking at his and brought his lips to Harry's.

"Now, now. I understand you're upset but you really need to calm down Harry. It's not good for the baby when you get so worked up. Just take deep breaths. It's okay now." When Harry's sobs eventually faded into sniffles Draco carefully laid Harry down and put the covers over him. "Go to sleep love. You could use the rest."

"S-Sirius was so angry."

"Yes well you can hardly blame him. I'm sure he'll have quite a few things to say to me as well. It's only to be expected Harry. Black and Lupin for that matter love you, they only want what's best for you and getting pregnant is definitely not under that list for you right now. They're just ornery because they can't really help you with this and they don't like that feeling. They'll come 'round."

"Are you sure? I don't like it when they're mad at me. It makes me feel as if I've failed them, and it's like, it's like I've failed my parents."

"Of course I'm sure. You haven't failed anyone. They'll come 'round. They just need to get over the shock. Now I want you to sleep alright m'dear? I'll come back in a bit to check on you. I think I have to go face my music now."

"Oh dear, how could I forget? I'll come with you. I don't want them to blame you for this." Harry began to rise only to find Draco's arm against his chest.

"Oh no you don't. I'll be fine. Besides I'll have Professor Snape to protect me now won't I?" Harry laughed, which felt wonderful after so many tears, and allowed himself to be pushed back down. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	8. Cuts of a Broken Heart

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains mentions of self abuse and has a load of profanities. If you would rather not read either/both of these things just email me and I'll send you a summary so you're all set for the next chappie and don't have to skip one. Have fun!

Eclipse

**RantingSnapesGirl:** 1) I donot appreciate being called stupid, which I assure you I am not. 2) You obviously did not read the note in BOTH the summary AND the first chapter stating what this story contained and to NOT READ IT if you disapproved of any or all of the topics or if they would "disturb" you. 3) Flaming people in an attempt to belittle them is pathetic. Get a life. How 'bout instead of 'ranting' about other people's work write your own. See how flamers make YOU feel. 4) This is fanFIC. It is not meant to be logical. Deal with it or don't read.

**pastapeena:** Excuse my french but... What the fuck? I have no idea what the hell your review is on about. I didn't comment in any "Jihad Guestbook". I've never even heard of it. Ummmm, either you are very confused or are trying to say that my story is somehow biblically wrong. If that is the case please read numbers 2& 4 of the above reply.

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry awoke to a blissfully silent room (he guessed Draco had detained Ron, that or he simply hadn't slept long). As he descended the stairs to go to the bathroom he decided he had indeed not slept long as he heard voices coming from Remus' room, which was next to the bathroom so he wouldn't have to travel far in his weakened state after transformations.

"How could we let this happen! We knew he was sleeping with Malfoy and we didn't do anything about it. What were we thinking?" Sirius was saying.

"Well we didn't think this would happen. Of course we both knew male wizards could get pregnant we just didn't think it would be Harry. I'm not even sure how it's done." Remus' voice sounded strained to Harry's ears.

"Of course we didn't! I mean-god! What the hell are we going to do? What would James say if he knew we let this happen? He would skin us alive! He was irresponsible but even he and Lily had enough sense to wait until they were out of school. "

"I know. I really don't know what Harry was thinking. We'll just have to support him and protect him and his child."

"Protect him? PROTECT HIM! God damnit Remus, he's PREGNANT for fuck's sake! He might as well have a blinking sign saying "You can come and kill me now as I won't stop you since I'll be busy worrying about by effing baby!"

"I know, I know. He'll have to have more guards on him, and always be with someone else. Even at school he won't be safe because of the Slytherins. I don't know what to do. I can usually judge how to act towards Harry's misdemeanors by thinking what I would have done if it was James but James would never have let this happen to him or Lily."

"No, James wouldn't have let this happen."

Outside, with his hand still on the bathroom doorknob, Harry was frozen. He had wanted to know what Sirius and Remus thought, now he knew. In the kitchen he had thought Remus wasn't telling him everything, and he knew Sirius was barely restraining his fury. That didn't stop their words from cutting through him like blades. He wasn't like his father. Coming from Remus and Sirius that was the worse thing they could say. Before he knew what he was doing Harry was climbing the stairs back up to his room. He sat on the bed and stared at his trunk for awhile; his mind and body frozen, not even able to cry. His mind still locked, Harry's hands began to open his trunk of their own accord. As Harry's mind remained leagues behind his actions he found the cold point of his razor pressed against his arm. Before he could make a cut however, he felt a hand firmly snatch his wrist and forcibly pull the razor from his grasp. As he looked up, he met the grey eyes of a concerned yet determined Draco Malfoy.

"No Harry."

"Draco. I-I-I...what are you...I mean...I don't know what...I'm sorry." Harry hung his head. Looking into his lovers eyes, so clouded with worry, he felt as if he had dome something terribly wrong; as if he had somehow let the Slytherin down. This feeling of course, only added to the fuel that was his growing self hatred.

"What were you thinking Harry? After what happened only a few days ago when you collapsed from things like this. Do you want to give the baby a death wish?"

"NO! I would never-I love the baby! I want it to be safe. I just, I just got upset."

"What upset you so much that you would hurt yourself? Among people who care about you what could possibly have hurt you that much? I just don't understand." Shaking his head and sighing slightly Draco sat down next to Harry on the mattress.

"I heard Sirius and Professor Lupin talking on my way to the bathroom."

"What!"

"I just overheard them. I guess I'm thankful, they obviously were trying not to hurt me in the kitchen judging by the way they acted. I guess for good reasons."

"Harry, what did they say?"

"I-If it's all the same to you I'd rather not say. I kind of feel as if I say it then that makes it even more true. I don't think-I don't think I could handle hearing the things they said from my own mouth." Harry looked up as he felt Draco's arm wrap around his shoulder; silent tears flooding from his darkened eyes. Draco didn't like the look of those eyes. To him they looked just as they did when he had been talking to Harry about his cutting before. The Slytherin quickly deduced that this conversation was not going well at all. While drawing his love into a tight embrace Draco wiped the tears from the Gryffindor's cheeks.

"Of course Harry. Of course you don't have to tell me. Just remember, I love you. I love you with every ounce of my being and you are a very good person. I've never met someone as brave and noble as you Harry. You'll do anything to protect the people you care about and that in itself is enough for me to know that you are indeed a wonderful character." After what seemed like an hour of Draco just holding the Gryffindor seeker said seeker stopped crying and eventually looked up; a playful smile decorating his features.

"Well obviously, you ARE a member of the Slytherin House."

"Pardon? I'm afraid you lost me somewhere."

"Me being the noblest person you know. Well, it's not as if you make it a habit of talking to other Gryffindors or anything. No, you're stuck with deceitful and betraying future deatheaters."

"Point taken." After another moment's pause in which Draco drew Harry into his lap the spy spoke. "So, I originally came up here to see if you needed anything so DO you need anything?"

"No, no I'm fine. All I need is you."

"Well that's good then. To tell you the truth I was rather scared you would ask me to go get you something from downstairs and I would have to go back into that kitchen were almost everyone still is."

"I'm guessing things didn't go very well?"

"Well, there were several threats to castrate me and a few "We accepted you's and things like that. It wasn't unbearable though. I just think that Granger is still in the kitchen and I do believe if I went back in now she would throw a pot at my head." Harry laughed slightly at the mental image.

"I can just picture that too." Draco and Harry both chuckled.

"Well, m'dear I think I need to go downstairs after all; Granger or no."

"Oh, alright. You do need to start using their names you know."

"Whose names Harry?"

"Hermione, and Sirius, and Ron. You know. My FRIENDS." Draco smirked.

"I love you Harry, but I doubt I will call Weasel anything but Weasley until my dying day."

"You could try. Even Hermione's trying to call you 'Draco'."

"Well, then perhaps for Granger I will make an exception." Getting his hand on the door handle the blond seemed to change his mind and turned back to the pregnant boy on the bed. "Now Harry, are you going to be alright or do I need to have spells put up so I know what is going on in here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Draco mentally cursed. _Stupid Gryffindor idiocy. He's gonna make me spell it out. Damn. I just hope this doesn't make him loose it._

"Can I leave you alone or will I come back up later and find you bleeding to death and unconscious?" With a small "oh" the Gryffindor shook his head and sighed.

"No, no Draco. I'll be fine. I was just upset but I'm quite alright now."

"Alright Harry. I'll take your word for it. Just promise me; promise me you won't hurt yourself. I can't loose you again Harry. I just can't." In an instant Harry had risen from the bed and wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's waist.

"I promise Draco. I promise. I'm so sorry. I never thought how much my cutting must hurt you. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for quite some time yet. I won't leave you Draco. Not ever." The spy smiled weakly and after resting his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder briefly he turned and left the room.


	9. Do Not Piss Off the Boyfriend

RAWR! Fanfic was down and I couldn't update! I is sorry bowbow But now I can update ALL of my stories! Yes ladies and gentlemen, ALL of them. So if any of you (I don't know if any of my HP readers are reading it but if you are...) waiting for my LOTR/Dragonlance story it is FINALLY updated. YAY! So many reviews. I got some really thoughtful reviews, thanks you guys! So many ones I just HAD to respond to. Remember I don't respond to ALL reviews. Only the ones that I feel need it so remember that. I DO read them all though. Also, same warning from last chapter: This chapter contains mentions of self abuse and has a load of profanities. If you would rather not read either/both of these things just email me and I'll send you a summary so you're all set for the next chappie and don't have to skip one. Well, that's all folks!

Eclipse

**SakuraMaxwellBarton:** Your review made me smile. I'm glad you like teh story. I love getting new reviewers.

**truthxinxshadow:** You're review really made me laugh. I have a friend who says "stupid" stuff just like that. I do it alot too. >. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks those flamers were utter idiots.

**seshygirl04:** Yeah, Draco is a spy for the Order. Sam as Blaise and Snape. See the second chapter if you need further memory refreshing.

**Shania Maxwell:** Really? I had heard rumors about that but I never knew if it was true as I got it from an extremely unrealiable source. Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you liked the chapter. You'll prolly like this one though as Siri and Remy get berated for hurting Harry.

**Keybladegirl15:** I'll get to that. I really will! You'll just have to wait a few more chapters. It's coming REALLY soon. I'm glad you like the attempted humor. I'm always afraid it isn't funny and is stupid rather.

**HowlingWolftheDenKeeper:** Lol, thanks. I just hope the people the replies are intended for read them!

**GirlInShadows:**I'm glad you like it! I made Draco rather proper and things of the like intentionally. I've just always thought he'd be that way considering how rich he is. I tried to put more kid attitude in as well though. I think it shows most in this chapter.

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the door was closed the eyes of Draco Malfoy, eyes that had currently been sparkling with merriment turned a dark, stormy grey. _How DARE they! How dare they hurt him?_ Letting his coat billow out behind him the spy went down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he finally reached the room that Remus Lupin occupied he stood on the brink for a minute or so in an attempt to compose himself. When his knock finally sounded and a voice from within called for him to enter it was not the image of an angry school boy that met the werewolf and ex-convict but a cool and self assured Malfoy. Remus raised his eyebrow at the sight of the Malfoy heir using his aristocratic persona; something he hadn't done much since he had begun dating Harry.

"How can I help you Draco? Or were you here to see Sirius and just assumed he was here?"

"I would actually like to speak to both of you if I may?"

"Of course. Take a seat." Remus' other eyebrow shot up at the cold glare he received as he attempted to offer the Slytherin a chair.

"I'd rather stand."

"As you will. Now what is it?" Remus chanced a glance with Sirius and the two shared a shrug.

"I had a few questions. You see, apparently you two were having a conversation. A conversation in which you said some things that Harry overheard. Some things that made him so hurt he almost managed to cut himself and would have if I hadn't intervened." Draco had turned his back to the two school friends but now he turned around, ignoring the gasp they made at the words "cut himself". "I would like to know what made you think you should say ANYTHING hurtful that could possibly be overheard by Harry. I would like to know how you could be so stupid as to deeply upset him when he is already very stressed and very hormonal. And most importantly, I would like to know WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO JUDGE HIM!" Blue flames had engulfed the Slytherin's eyes now and he looked as if he was ready to curse the two adults in front of him.

"Draco, I'm sorry but I have no idea what Harry could have heard. We weren't even - ". Remus was cut off by the seething young seeker.

"Earlier, about an hour after you two left you were talking about Harry and his condition. Apparently he's just thankful you didn't say all the things he heard you tell each other in the kitchen! He won't even tell me what it was you said! He can't even think about it without getting tears in his eyes nonetheless talk about it!" Sirius sighed and turned to Remus.

"He must have heard my little tirade Remus." Said werewolf's eyes widened and he stared in shock at Draco has the boy's power wreathed about him; like some sort of war god's aura. Sirius sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, slumping his shoulders and resting his arms on his knees.

"Shit. He wasn't supposed to hear that. I was just... disappointed and angry. There was a reason I didn't say any of it TO him Malfoy. I'm not as stupid as to think a pregnant boy needs to hear my opinions on his life's choices! Damnit. Well, what's done is done. Where is he? I'll go talk to him." Sirius stood up only to be pushed back into his chair again by the still infuriated Slytherin.

"No. You will NOT go anywhere near Harry until I know that you won't cause another episode."

"Draco, listen, it isn't just Sirius' fault. I said some things that were most certainly not meant for Harry's ears as well. You, and Harry for that matter, need to understand we didn't mean for Harry to hear and so we didn't tell him what we were thinking in the kitchen. We would never intentionally hurt Harry and we understand that we must be especially careful with his condition."

"Be that as it may. I will not risk loosing him simply because you two can't hold your tongues and support him as you should!" Sirius, for his part was getting angry in his own turn. He did NOT appreciate being shoved by a school child or being berated by one.

"Listen here, you can not keep me away from my godson. I have a right to talk to him and you can't stop me!"

"I don't think you understand. Harry could have _died_ today. He could have killed himself! Because of you and your stupid little insults Harry could have killed himself! I will not let him be put in harm's way. I said I would protect him and I will. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM HIM OR OUR CHILD SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT YOUR GOD DAMNED SAVIOR MAY HAVE SENTENCED THE WIZARDING WORLD TO DARKNESS. WELL GUESS WHAT! HARRY IS A PERSON. NOT JUST THE BOY WHO WON'T BE KILLED BY A MANIACAL, CRAZED, MURDERER! HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU CARE ABOUT HIM WHEN THE ONLY THING YOU TWO CARE ABOUT IS USING HIM AS A WEOPAN AGAINST THE DARK LORD!" Draco was panting now and had become slightly red in the cheeks from all his shouting. Remus' eyes had become if possible, even wider and he was staring at Draco with horror.

"Is that what you think? Is that what you and Harry think? That we only care about Harry so we can use him against Voldemort?" Draco's wreathing power seemed to falter slightly but he stared defiantly at his old professor none the less.

"Well its true isn't it? You two are just as bad as the rest of the wizarding world. Love him when he plays the Gryffindor hero; turn on him as soon as he acts human."

"NO, that is NOT true. We love Harry. We love Harry as if he was our own flesh and blood. In Sirius' case more so! I can't believe you would think so little of us. We care about him. Him as a person, not him as the "Boy Who Lived". Please Draco," Remus' eyes were pleading with the clouded ones of the teenager in front of him. "Please understand that what we said. We said as parents concerned for their child. It's terribly unfortunate that Harry heard but we NEVER meant to hurt him. We were surprised, and disappointed, and worried, and all in all horrified with what Harry had told us. We were only venting our fears for him. Our fears that we won't be able to keep him safe any longer and that there is nothing else we can do to protect him." Considerably calmer now, Sirius too looked at the frowning young seeker in front him.

"Look, Mal-Draco, we love Harry. We love Harry more then anything. The stuff we said was spur of the moment feelings shared between friends. Just like Remus said, we didn't want to hurt Harry we were just scared at the prospect of him being so vulnerable and us not able to do anything to help him. Just, please, let us talk to him and make amends. I hate to think that Harry thinks what we said was true."

"Alright. Alright. I s'pose you can talk to him. But he may not be awake but if he is and you talk to him and I come back and find him in hysterics I swear I'll take him back to that god forsaken bar to let Gabriel take care of him; muggle or no!"

"Of course, of course. We just want to apologize and talk with him. If he seems to be even the slightest bit upset we'll flee the room and call for you immediately. We'll let you decide whether taking him to a muggle would be wise..." Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's words when Draco's back was turned and the werewolf himself was trying to suppress laughter.

"Damn straight." With Draco's sudden reversion to a sixteen year old once again his words proved to be too much for the adults in the room and they both burst into laughter only to have the laughter increase when the Slytherin put his hands into fists and pouting said "It's not funny!"


	10. Happy Ending?

I officially hate the end of the year! I've been SO busy. As is you are extremely lucky to get an update now. I have three projects and my french final on Monday. :dies: Well, I hope you like it. And a warning: Again, this chapter contains mentions of cutting. I'm afraid unlike the other chapters I can't really give you a watered down version. So, um, if this is a problem for you email me and I'll try to sumarize the chappie without the references. Okay then, that done. READ AND REVIEW! As always.

Eclipse

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Knock, knock._ Currently, Draco, Remus and Sirius all stood outside the door to Harry's and Ron's rooms. Draco softly called his lover's name as he slowly opened the door and peeked in; while Sirius stood impatiently moving from foot to foot and Remus leaned against the wall. When Draco looked in and saw Harry lying down he called softly once more. After he still got no reply he turned to the two adults behind him and shook his head.

"Sorry, looks as if you'll have to come back later." Sirius' eyes went wide with exasperation.

"What in the world for?"

"He's sleeping."

"Well, can't you just wake him up?" At this, Draco's anger flared up once again.

"Harry is in a very vulnerable condition. Both emotionally AND physically. He needs his rest. I am not going to allow him to fall ill just because you need to apologize for something YOU did that shouldn't have happened in the first place! Maybe it's you that should wait until HE'S ready to speak with YOU!" As Draco stopped to draw breath there was the noise of shuffling from inside the room and Draco turned back towards the chamber's occupant.

"Draco?"

"Oh, so you are awake then. You looked as if you had fallen asleep again."

"I was just thinking. What is it?" At this, Remus moved so his head was in the door.

"We, that is to say, Sirius and I, were wondering if we could talk to you."

"Wha-? Oh, ummm, sure I guess."

All three trooped in. Remus and Sirius stayed standing in the middle of the room, looking at each other uneasily. Draco went over to his lover and, kneeling down, looked him directly in the eyes.

"You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to Harry."

"I know. It's alright."

"Okay then, but if they start being absolute prats you leave. Last thing you need is to get overly stressed. Got it?" Harry rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, Madame Pomphrey." Draco kissed him briefly and then rose and left the room.

For awhile the two men simply stayed in the middle of the room. Sirius shifting from foot to foot nervously and sharing furtive glances with Remus. Finally, Sirius coughed hesitantly and stood in front of Harry.

"Look, Harry. Malfoy told us that you heard us earlier." Harry's eyes went wide with surprise. _He did? God I love that Slytherin. Wait, I didn't want them to know I heard them. Oh fuck. Gotta make 'em think it was nothing. Gotta make 'em think it was nothing!_

"Oh, ummm, yeah. It's really not important. I just over reacted y'know. I mean the whole uhh, hormone thing." _Smooth Harry. Real smooth. Remind them of the reason they're mad at you in the first place. _

"Harry," Now it was Remus kneeling in front of him. "Draco also told us, well more like yelled at us, how upset you really were." _Oh bugger all! Draco is SO going to die._

Remus reached out to Harry's arms and before Harry had time to react he had pushed up both of Harry's sleeves. Harry's emerald eyes were locked with the slightly wet brown one's of his old professor.

"Why, Harry? Why do this to yourself?" Harry only shook his head and looked down, effectively ending the contact with the werewolf's penetrating orbs. "It won't help you, not in the long run. All it'll do is hurt you, and the people you care about."

Questioning emerald looked at Moony. Sighing, Remus removed his hands from Harry and rolled up his own sleeves. Harry gasped in surprise for before him, were arms more littered with scars then his own. The only difference was he didn't have any scabs or recently healed wounds. All of his were old and a pinkish-brown color. Harry chanced a glance at Sirius only to see the man's face shadowed and dark.

"But you, you, YOU did that?"

"Yes, I did unfortunately. Being a werewolf I faced quite a lot of prejudices and things of the like. Eventually all the beatings and hate mail got to me and I turned to cutting. As stupid as it was I sought help from a razor instead of my friends." Here Remus looked over to the ex-convict. Said ex-convict was still staring at the floor broodingly. "As you can imagine, they were rather upset."

"Upset! Master of understatement Mr. Moony ladies and gentlemen! We were so bloody worried we wanted to tie you to your bed and never let you up again!"

"I remember. I'm just glad you lot settled for following me everywhere and taking away all my pointed objects. They wouldn't even let me eat with a fork or use a knife. I had to use a spoon to eat everything for almost two months." Sirius began shifting from foot to foot again when two sets of amused eyes looked at him.

"What? We were bloody hysterical! I mean, we had no idea you were hurting yourself and yet you had been doing it for almost three entire school years right under our noses. Then all of a sudden Prongs comes upstairs to see if you're okay after the Slytherins had been messing with you again and what does he see? You sitting on your bed with blood running down your arm and all you were doing was staring at it! He screamed bloody murder and then we all come upstairs to find him pulling a razor out of your hand and healing your arm." Sirius shuddered. "That was one of the scariest moments of my life. You were so calm and yet there was blood all over your sheets." Remus looked at him sadly.

"I know, and I really am sorry you had to find out that way. Granted, you weren't supposed to find out at all but I'm glad you did. It kept me from doing something I would have really regretted. Anyway," Remus turned back to Harry, who in the midst of Sirius and Remus' story had forgotten why the two were really there. "What we said Harry. It's not true." It was Sirius' turn to speak up now.

"Yeah, like Moony said. All that stuff, we-I was upset. I didn't actually mean it." Harry turned his head away from the two in order to hide his quickly filling eyes.

"That doesn't mean it's not true though. You were right, I've screwed myself and everyone else over completely. How the hell am I supposed to fight Voldemort if I won't even be able to walk properly!" Remus put his hand on Harry's arm.

"That brings me to another thing. Apparently you and Mr. Malfoy seem to think that we only care about you as a weapon against Voldemort."

"That's the only thing anybody cares about." Sirius moved over so that he was sitting next to his godson and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Now THAT, Harry is a load of bullocks. We care about you. Not your next battle with a crazed lunatic." Still looking down, Harry's next words were barely a whisper. So low that both Sirius and even Remus with his werewolf senses had to strain to hear what the young Gryffindor seeker said.

"Is it true though?" Sirius looked at Remus confusedly but the werewolf just shrugged.

"Is what true?" Harry's voice, if possible, became even lower.

"I'm not like my dad. He-he would hate me now." Without a moment's hesitation Sirius drew Harry into bone cracking hug.

"James would NEVER hate you, Harry. He would never be able to. At least not without hating himself. Because, like it or not, you are a great deal like him." Harry lifted his head from Sirius' shoulder and brought his tear stained face to look at his godfather's.

"But-but you both said-" Remus cut him off before he was even half way through his sentence.

"What we said, we DIDN'T MEAN. You are your own person; you're not a clone of Prongs. But, you are still very much like him. The first time I saw you on your broom, oh god Harry. I could've sworn it was James." Sirius was smiling along with Remus now.

"Yeah, and the first time I saw you fight. Back in your third year. The way you hit Snivellus. Brilliant work m'boy. VERY James." Still sniffling slightly, Harry threw himself in his godfather's arms, dragging Remus with him.

"I love you guys. My dad couldn't have had better best friends."

The three Gryffindors stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. Harry, thinking blissfully of all they had said. Sirius, thinking back on old times when Lily was pregnant and he would spend hours at a time talking with James about what life would be like when the baby came. Remus was simply basking in the moment and thinking of all the wonders the future had in store for Harry and his Slytherin boyfriend.


	11. Dreams and Pains

You guys rock! I got such lovely reviews for the last chappie. Thank you so much! Here's the next installment for you. A bit of language but not much, shouldn't be any problems for anyone. Please keep reviewing and giving me feedback. You guys are a wonderful bunch of reviewers. :gives you all binary cookies:

Eclipse

**Drays girl:** DONE! Oh good heaven's no! I have up to chapter 14 written and well through chapter 17 planned in my head. You've got quite a bit more. The title of the chapters was refering to the end of the fight between Harry and Remus and Sirius. I'm glad you liked it!

**Ceyxa: **Thank you SO much. I'm so glad you agree with how I portrayed everything. You're one up on me with the whole "used to be" bit so I was worried I did the scene poorly not having any real experience to base it on. Afterall, for every person it's a completely difference experience. For some all it would take was a sister crying for them to stop...some need to be shocked to understand just how dangerous cutting really is. Thank you so much for your review. You so rock major hobbit ass!

**Keybladegirl15:** Awwww, I'm sorry. But the fact that it touched you so much makes me extremely happy. xD Keep reviewing.

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Almost two hours after he had left them Draco headed back up the stairs. The sight that met his eyes was more then enough to make the Slytherin smile broadly. Snuggled in the embrace of both his godfather and old professor Harry was sleeping contentedly. By the looks of it both Sirius and Remus were awake, but neither moved at Draco's entrance. Assuming they were both lost in thought Draco coughed slightly to bring their attention to him. As both heads turned towards him Draco's smile was made even brighter. They both looked so happy. He gestured that Harry needed to be woken and watched as Remus gently shook the sleeping seeker.

"Harry, time to wake up."

"Huh, what?" Draco laughed aloud at the sight of his lover's groggy expression.

"You have to come have dinner love. According to both Mrs.Weasley and Granger if I can't get you to come down for dinner they'll come up here themselves. Gran-Hermione made a reference to an incident with Weasley and a certain situation when he refused to come out of his room." Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry as the boy began laughing.

"It was during fifth year. Ron didn't want to leave the dorm and go down to the party because he thought everyone would be mad at him. It was after one of the Quidditch matches. Even though we didn't win Fred and George wanted to have a party since everyone was so down. When I came back downstairs after Hermione had made me go up and retrieve Ron, saying that Ron didn't want to come down Hermione went straight up to the boy's dorm. Made her voice ten times louder and yelled in his ear and I quote: "RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN THIS INSTANT I WILL OWL YOUR MOTHER AND TELL HER YOU'RE DATING LUNA LOVEGOOD!" Then she conjured ice cubes and started slipping them down his back until he finally agreed to come down. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. Ron's ears were ringing for hours." Everyone in the room began laughing at the end of Harry's story.

"Well, we wouldn't want her to sick you now would we?" Draco strode over to the bed and pulled Harry to his feet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dinner was an interesting affair. As if they were determined everyone would have a good time Tonks, Fred, George, and Mundungus used a combined effort to make everyone laugh as much as possible. Needless to say, not much of anything serious was discussed. Harry found himself joking and laughing harder then he had in ages with his friends. He looked to his right to see Draco engaged in conversation with Snape but smiling slightly at the sight of Tonks' nose changing into a beak. Harry worried about him. After all, he was a Slytherin among Gryffindors. Most of the people here had hated him and his family for years. But Draco seemed to be fine so Harry left him alone. He wondered why Snape was there though. _Prolly to be with Draco since Draco won't leave me by myself. Plus, Draco most likely begged him to stay in case something happened to me._

After dinner Harry headed up to his room with Ron. Draco had told him that he would be in the house but in a spare bedroom a floor up from Harry's. As Harry lowered himself onto his bed he looked over at his best friend. He hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Ron about everything that had happened.

"Ron?"

"Yeah mate?"

"You're, you're not mad at me or anything are you?" Ron looked genuinely surprised.

"Of course not! Yeah, the thought of Malfoy knocking you up is single handedly the most disgusting thing ever but I don't blame you for it. I mean, it's not like you knew you could get pregnant. Plus, it's really your business. If you wanna have a kid with Malfoy then do what you like. It's not like it's somehow gonna ruin my life or anything."

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem. You're my best mate. If I didn't let MALFOY get between us did you really think a kid would?" Harry laughed and snuggled into his blanket. Within in minutes his soft breathing was joined by Ron's snores.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Harry was walking through the all too familiar graveyard. In this dream however, Cedric was in toe. The two champions crept along, towards a circle of black robed and hooded figures. Harry winced as one of their footfalls elicited a snap from a dead twig. Suddenly Harry felt Cedric's wand poke him in the shoulder. He turned to find the boy staring at him._

"_It's all your fault you know."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm dead because of you. It's all your fault. I could've been a famous Quidditch player or the winner of the Triwizard cup! But no, I died because you took the cup with me. It's all your fault!"_

"_C-c-cedric no! I, I, I it's not my fault. You-you wanted us to both take the cup. Still a Hogwarts victory you said."_

"_Can't even take credit for your own handiwork. You're just a pathetic loser. The only thing you're good for is getting people hurt and you know it!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Yes Harry. It's your fault I'm dead. I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Before Harry had time to react Cedric had pushed him to ground so he was flat on his back. Out of his robes Cedric pulled out a sword. _

"_How would you like to die Harry? Die by the sword of your own house." Cedric began to cackle insanely as Harry looked in terror and shock at the sword in his hands. It was indeed the sword of Godric Gryffindor._

"_No Cedric. Please, no! NOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as the blade came swiftly down towards his stomach._

"_Yes Harry, yes Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry..."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"HARRY!" Harry awoke to Ron standing over him and shaking him roughly. For a second he didn't understand what was wrong, and then he remembered the dream, and the pain. Wait, the pain was real. He cried out and clutched his stomach. Ron was questioning him, trying to see if he was okay. Harry shook his head, whimpering slightly. Taking in Harry's arms clutching at his belly Ron cursed loudly. Then he made as if to leave and go get help but was stopped by one of Harry's arms reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. Although barely able to form coherent sentences Harry did manage to croak out a few words.

"Please Ron. Don't- Don't leave me alone." Harry began to shudder violently. Ron walked back over to the bed and took Harry into his arms. Grabbing Harry's firebolt, which was by the bed, Ron began pounding on the roof.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Brazen cursing could be heard followed by two pops as the twin's apparated into their brother's room.

"What the ruddy hell do you want R- BLIMEY!" George began only to see Harry twitching, in Ron's arms.

"What happened," Fred asked. Ron was finding it very hard to keep Harry in place as the boy was jerking involuntarily by now.

"I have no ruddy idea! Just get Malfoy and Snape. NOW!"

About ten minutes later Draco ran into the room followed by Fred. He raced over to Ron, who was still keeping Harry from hurting himself by holding him tightly to his chest. Draco carefully took Harry from Ron and put him in his own lap. Putting an arm around the writhing boy's waist Draco began rubbing his back and speaking soothingly in an attempt to ease the boy's pain.

"Ssshhh Harry. It's alright. It's going to be alright. I'm right here. I'm here now. Calm down love." When George came back with a "pop" all looked for the potion's master. It was Ron who asked the question first though.

"Where's Snape?"

"I went back down to the kitchen but it's all closed and locked up. They must be having a meeting. I knocked and yelled but it looks like they have silencing charms on the door. I couldn't even apparate in!" Draco's face was pale with worry and he looked down at his whimpering boyfriend.

"Get Granger. And keep trying the door. Try and find Kreacher. No matter what barriers they put up he can still get through them in this house." Both Fred and George left again. When the door banged open this time it was Hermione who dashed in and went straight to the bed.

"Oh bugger. Harry, we're going to need to lay you flat on the bed okay?" Harry nodded but couldn't suppress a moan as they moved him out of Draco's embrace. "Alright, I need you to move your arms now." Hermione gently pried Harry's arms from his stomach and his hands were immediately clasped by Draco. She then began to unbutton Harry's shirt as he continued to jerk and whimper. Hermione frowned and bit her lip as she looked at the contracting muscles that had been hidden by the shirt. Placing her hands on her friend's stomach she rubbed and massaged the source of Harry's pain. Although he still whimpered and twitched he did stop jerking. When George came back it was with baited breath that the room met him.

"No luck. We've been trying everything we can think off." Hermione began to bite her lip harder and her eyebrows came together.

"Damn. Well, George will you lend me your wand?" George handed over the wand and stood back as Hermione pointed it at Harry. "Draco, I need you to do what I was doing to his stomach. Ron, George, I need you two to keep him still." Once the Weasley's and Draco had done as they had been bid Hermione began spouting off spell after spell. Eventually Harry stopped whimpering but his muscles continued to retract and occasional moans still escaped his lips.

"Harry?" Draco questioned his lover softly. Harry nodded but didn't open the eyes that had been closed since Ron had called for Fred and George. Hermione only sighed.

"I can't do anymore. Otherwise the spells I use on him might contradict any potions Snape will want to give him. Snape started teaching me the healing arts so someone besides Madame Pomphrey and himself that know about the Order would be able to heal but he didn't show me the big stuff. I suggest we find someway of getting him out of that meeting before my spells wear off."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fred growled. He and George could get into any room at Hogwarts and now, when their friend needed help the only thing between him and that help was a door. _Damnit! Harry needs help NOW! I do not have time for this._ Suddenly an idea came to the twin. He cringed at the thought however; he would get in SO much trouble. _Oh well, can't do much about it now. I'll just have to hope the fact that I'm doing it for Harry will get me brownie points._ Drawing in as much air as he could take, Fred bellowed a spell. Immediately the door burst apart. Wooden fragments flying through the air. Fred had to duck so that he didn't get hit with the projectile doorknob. Once the dust had cleared Fred saw the surprised and shocked faces of the room's occupants. His mother stood up from her chair, hands on hip.

"FRED WEASLEY!"

"Sorry mum, no time. Something's wrong with Harry. Hermione's with him now but theirs only so much she can do. He REALLY needs help. When I left he was in a hell of a lot of pain." The reaction from these words was instantaneous. Everyone in the room began questioning at once, many rising from their chairs. Getting impatient Fred had to yell in order to be heard.

"I DON"T KNOW WHAT"S WRONG WITH HIM! IF PROFESSOR SNAPE WOULD BE SO KIND?... NOW!" Snape was already half way to Fred before these words were spoken. As he reached him he looked down at the boy.

"In his room or Mr. Malfoy's?"

"His room, with Ron." Snape left immediately and was in said room seconds later. The sight that met him was anything but expected. Sitting on the bed crossed leg was Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's head resting in his lap. The Gryffindor didn't seem to be resting however, even though his eyes were closed. His breathing was labored, his shirtless chest had a sheen of sweat upon it and he was deathly pale. Draco was running one hand through the damp hair of his lover and the other one was holding a shaking hand firmly. As soon as Snape entered the room he started taking potions out of numerous pockets in his robes and setting them down on Ron's bed.

"Well Granger?" Startled from her position on the floor Hermione jumped slightly. One look from Snape was enough for her to collect herself though and she began listing all of Harry's symptoms and the spells she had used on him. Snape went over to the child of his long time enemy and raised him into a sitting position so he was leaning against Draco's chest. Taking Harry's chin surprisingly gently and holding it up he uncorked a vial of blue potion and carefully began pouring it down the boy's throat. Harry immediately spluttered and began coughing violently. With deft movements Snape reached in front of Malfoy and put his own arm behind Harry, supporting him as he hacked and attempted to draw breath. Once the fit had passed Harry sagged against Snape's arm and seemed to succumb to exhaustion.

Still using unusually kind gestures Snape tapped Harry's cheek.

"Potter. Come on Potter you can't sleep yet. You need to drink a few more potions and then you can rest." Blearily, slightly glazed over emerald eyes looked at the usually so emotionless one's of the potions master. If Harry had been in any state to notice he would have seen that they eyes of his hated professor seemed to be filled with worry. Worry for him. Draco noticed this however, and was quite surprised. He knew that his godfather could be gentle and kind but this side of the man was usually reserved for Draco or his parents. It seemed that even Harry warranted the nicer side of Snape when he was in so much pain.

Immediately after Harry had finished the last of the potions Snape procured he fell asleep. He didn't need the dreamless sleep potion Snape had given him to be overcome with weariness. The last thing he remembered was being laid down on the bed and the covers being pulled over him; Draco's arm hugging him close as he lay down next to him.


	12. You Are Not a Murderer!

I am such a good little writer with all my constant updates for y'all. :listens to collective cheers: I know, I know, I am so wonderful. xD Guess what! In the NEXT CHAPTER Dumbledore will FINALLY EXPLAIN WHY HARRY IS PREGNANT! JOY! You guys will finally know. SQUEE! Even I'm excited about it. I'm so happy! I have 93 reviews! 93! I never thought I'd ever get so many. I've always wanted 100 reviews. That's been my goal in all my stories forever and I never thought I'd get it! Can we do it this chapter? I would be SOOO happy. YOU GUYS ROCK!

Eclipse

**seshygirl04: **Well, as I said in response to a review last chapterthe cases really are different in every person. For some people it is indeed really hard to get them to talk about it and they become violent but, for others, all they need is too know someone understands (like another cutter) and they'll talkit. I've had friends both ways and been both ways. Thanks for your input though. I do recognize that generally it's not as easyto get them to talk as I had it but sometimes it is. Anyhoo, thanks for the review and keep reviewing!

**SexyLikePepsi: **JOY! I like to make pepls obsessed. :cackles insanely: I'm glad you like teh ficlet. Keep reviewing and reading!

**Beth5572:** YAY! A new reviewer. Just because I'm weird and noisy how'se come your username is Beth but you sign Terri? Just curious. xD

**Kaladelia Undomiel:** I'll get to that eventually. Promise!

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Harry awoke the first thing he noticed was that he felt _terrible._ Although, terrible was a massive understatement. His head felt like he had banged it against a wall repeatedly, his stomach as if he had done at least one hundred and fifty curl ups. Not to mention he was extremely light headed and his vision was blurry even with his glasses on. Suddenly the need to throw up was over powering and Harry groaned loudly, burrowing himself in the body he realized was lying next to him. As an arm encircled Harry's frame another grasped one of his hands that had been lying near his head. Draco seemed about to drift off to sleep once more but stopped when Harry curled himself even tighter around the Slytherin's waist.

"Harry? What is it?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick again."

"Oh dear. Well Professor Snape left a bucket because he said you might as you are still pregnant." Disentangling himself from Harry, Draco reached over the miserable boy and grabbed a bucket that had been placed on the floor near the bed. Grabbing the bucket from his lover's hands Harry sat bolt upright only barely managing not to cover himself in sick.

Draco immediately moved so he was supporting the Gryffindor and rubbed his back soothingly. After what seemed like centuries to Harry his stomach finally stopped heaving. Draco reached in front of the smaller seeker and relinquished the bucket from his grasp. After placing the bucket on the floor once more he lay down again, pulling Harry close to him. Harry sighed and allowed himself to be pressed against the chest of the Slytherin.

"You okay?" Not saying anything, Harry shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. Frowning with concern Draco raised himself so he was leaning on his elbow. "Do you need more pain repressing potion? I can go find Professor Snape."

"No. I've felt worse."

"Well, then what's up?" The only reply he got was Harry shaking his head once more. "Harry, come on. We've gone over this. You can tell me."

"It's just, well……oh, never mind."

"Look, you know you should tell me, that's why you won't so just spill already." The Gryffindor sighed and locked slightly watery emerald eyes with worried grey ones. When he spoke, it was all in a rush. As if Harry was trying to get it over with as quickly as was possible without annoying Draco.

"Before Ron managed to wake me up I was having a dream. It was, well it was with Cedric. We were going towards a group of Deatheaters and he started accusing me of his death. Saying it was all my fault. He talked about how all I did was hurt people. And he, he stabbed me with the sword of Godric Gryffindor." Then, barely above a whisper, "He said I killed him. He's right. I did kill him. I killed Cedric." Just before Harry looked away he saw Draco's eyes widen in shock.

"Harry, that isn't true. I'm a Slytherin, and I hated the goody-goody Hufflepuff with a passion but not even a Slytherin would have killed him. Diggory was a good person, a damn good Quidditch player. He CHOSE for you both to take the cup. You no more killed him then that flying wash rag Weasley has."

"I was being stupid. Just forget it." Harry turned over, with his back to Draco.

"You didn't kill Cedric Diggory. Don't think that. Even his parents said the kid's death wasn't your fault."

"Like I said, I was being stupid. Just forget I said anything." Before Harry had time to react Draco had pushed him so that he was lying on his back again and was facing the Slytherin.

"Look, do you really think that Diggory would have trusted you with his body if he thought it was you're fault he was no longer in it? Do you really think that Mr. and Mrs. Diggory would have agreed to talk to you if they blamed you for their son's death? Do you really think I would lie next to someone who was evil enough to kill a Hufflepuff? Not even Slytherins can mess with them without feeling bad later. If WE couldn't hurt them there is no way in hell you could. Got it?"

"I…uh……...okay."

"Good. Now, answer me truthfully or I swear I will let Mrs.Weasley have her motherly ways with you. Do you need anymore pain repressing potions or anything else? None of your, 'It isn't that bad' bullocks." Despite himself Harry smiled.

"Well, my head and stomach do kinda hurt. I'm a bit lightheaded as well, and that could be why my vision is rather blurry."

"Alright then. I'll find Snape to get the potion but it sounds like you need some food. Why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat?" As Draco rose Harry bit his lip anxiously. Turning, Draco noticed his lover's nervous antics. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure I can stand up." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"And why pray tell is that?"

"I'm just kinda weak is all. I guess last night, and then this morning took a lot out of me."

"You weren't going to tell me how exhausted you really are were you?"

"No, I mean it's not really important and I-." Draco cut him off.

"But it IS important. You could over-exhaust yourself and that would be catastrophic after everything else that's happened in the last few days."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Oh no your not, and you'll do it again and again because that's what you do."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Yes," Draco smirked, "I'll just have to get good enough so that I know when you aren't telling me everything. Now, just take it easy, go back to sleep if you like. I'll come back with the potion and some food in a bit. If you need anything just scream for Dobby."

"DOBBY!"

"Yup, when he heard you had "taken ill" he begged Professor Dumbledore for leave to come and serve you. He's been here since early this morning."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you definitely have friends in weird places, love."

"Yet without any of them I probably would have died by now. I wouldn't get rid of any of them for all the galleons in the world."

"Nor would I have you do so. They're good for you." With a small kiss on the forehead Draco left, leaving Harry wondering if Draco had actually complimented his friends.


	13. Facts

Sorry for the late update. I've been having major computer troubles. As is, this might be the last chappie I am able to submit for some time. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to get the next one up soon so that you'll have everything I've wriiten so far before my computer finally gives up. THE TIME IS FINALLY HERE! You will all know nowHOWHarryis pregnant. I hope y'all are satisfied with the explanation. Let me know! Keep reading and reviewing! (OMFGODS I HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS :SQUEE: I LOVE YOU ALL!)

Eclipse

**Kaladelia Undomiel:** The "who knew" type questions will all be answered in a few chapters to come. Glad you thought it was funny. I try. xD

**Keybladegirl15:** Hmmm, I actually haven't thought about it yet. I'm leaning towards girl I guess.

**Ceyxa:** Awwww, thank you so much. I'm glad you think so. Always nice to hear your talents are appreciated.

**Curalium Lacrimo:** Hmmmm, I had thought about it. I'm still debating. I'll prolly do something along those lines.. Thanls for the review and the input!

**forgotmypassword: **Well, according to my all so knowledgeable mumsey you don't really show untill around your third month so I'm thinking not much. Hehe, she must have had such a mental breakdown when I asked her (what she must have though! xD)

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry had eaten and slept for sometime. After sending Draco off to go do something Harry was left to lie in his bed thinking. He had only been at it for a few minutes before he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." To his surprise, in walked Dumbledore. Harry had been lead to believe that Dumbledore hadn't visited the headquarters once this entire summer! "P-Professor!"

"Hello Mr. Potter. You seem quite startled to see me."

"Yes, well, I thought you weren't going to be here at all this summer."

"I see. Well, I thought it would be best if I paid a visit. After all, I would imagine you have quite a few questions for me."

"Questions, Sir?"

"You are now pregnant are you not?" With a small sigh Harry looked down at the bedspread.

"Oh, those type of questions."

"If you would rather I leave…"

"No, no it's not you professor. Please, stay. I do have some things I'd like to ask you."

"I have to admit, I would be rather disappointed if you didn't. I spent quite some time talking to Madame Pomphrey so I would be able to answer you fully. I was quite proud of myself." The elder wizard smiled at his young student as said student shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess most importantly, how? I mean, I know how, but not _how_. Ug, I'm not making any sense. I mean, how is it I'm pregnant. I'm a guy."

"You see Harry; in the wizarding world male pregnancies are not common, but not unheard of. There is maybe one or so every three years. When two males have sexual intercourse their sperm is obviously exchanged. However, what makes wizards able to conceive through this is that, when two wizards have sexual intercourse however they also exchange magic. For wizards, and witches, intercourse is the ultimate form of becoming one. Both bodies and magics are united. So, two extremely strong wizards, together, are able to conceive. When their magics combine they sometimes become a living entity within a body of one of the wizards. Do you understand?"

"Uh yeah. I think so." Harry nodded slowly. "But Sir, how is a baby able to uh, live in me? I mean, I'm still lacking, uh, essential parts."

"I have been lead to believe that you've been having stomach pains, correct?" Harry nodded, although he was thinking how much of an understatement that was. "Those stomach pains are your body making itself able to maintain a living baby. Male pregnancies are extremely dangerous because of this step in their pregnancy as witches obviously, don't have such a step. It is extremely dangerous because if a wizard is not strong both magically AND physically they can not only lose the child, but sometimes severely damage themselves as well."

"Uh, so if I was more like my cousin for example, I'd miscarry and probably screw myself over pretty bad right?"

"To put it bluntly, yes. You are still in danger though, even if you are strong physically because sometimes the strain of your body rearranging itself is too much of a strain." Harry's eyes went wide.

"You mean I could die!"

"Yes Harry. That is why you must be extremely careful and have checkups with Madame Pomphrey constantly once you are at Hogwarts. The farther along you become the harder it becomes to handle the pains as your body becomes increasingly weak. It is also why you can not take any potions besides those of the pain relieving category. Although, after your third month or so you can't take those potions either. It is unfortunate because all the symptoms of pregnancy are worse in wizards then a witch which means you will have fairly bad morning sickness but you won't be able to take the potion used by pregnant witches to alleviate that particular symptom." Seeing how worried and shocked his pupil suddenly looked Dumbledore reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not fear Mr. Potter. Madame Pomphrey is a very capable mediwitch. I could not put you in better hands if I was to send you to St. Mungos. If you keep yourself healthy there should be no complications."

"Al- alright."

"Good. Now, there are a few things to discuss. Firstly, once at Hogwarts you must always be in the company of another. We could not risk a hex from an enemy to hit you and risk your baby." When Harry nodded that he understood Dumbledore continued. "Secondly, as soon as you get to Hogwarts you will schedule regular examinations with Madame Pomphrey." Harry's exasperated look was enough to show the headmaster that he understood. "Thirdly, I'm very sorry Harry but you won't be able to play Quidditch." Harry spluttered and his eyes went wide.

"WHAT!"

"There is too much chance that you could fall and greatly harm, maybe even loose your baby." Harry groaned.

"The team is gonna murder me."

"As to that, considering I want you to tell as few people of your condition as possible for your safety I have thought of an alibi for you to use with any and all who ask. Simply say that over the summer you had another incident with your aunt. Tell them that, although the ministry would not expel you because of what you did at the end of your last year, they would not lift the Quidditch ban placed on you by Professor Umbridge as punishment. Understood?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said glumly.

"Good, now if you have nothing else you wish to speak to me about I think I should talk with everyone else before I depart."

"No, I think you've covered everything. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good luck to you Harry. Keep yourself well."

"Thanks."


	14. Back at Hogwarts

Wow. It's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry all. I finally had to switch all my files to my mum's laptop but then my mum's laptop stopped allowing me access to the internet so I haven't been able to update. SORRY! Also, I have finished read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and I want to say I'm not really sure how this will change my plot. I know I won't kill off anyone (won't name names incase some of you have yet to read/finish the sixth installment), but other than that...shrugs. I doubt I'll change much. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. It's very possibly my favourite yet! xD So, without further ado...HAPPY READING!

Eclipse

**Drays girl:** Very glad you thought the explanation was satisfactory. I was quite worried about it. Thanks for the review.

**Tommi-Dragon/Wolf:** SQUEE! A new reviewer::dance of joy: Glad you like the story and thanks.

**seshygirl04:** Sorry. That isn't going to be happening in this story. I was contemplating it for another of my ficlets though...

**Fai:** Although I don't like being mocked thanks for the critiscm and for not flaming. I know Draco is rather out of character but as almost all of the situations he's been are where is comforting Harry obviously it makes it rather hard to write him properly. I hope to be able to remedy that as the story progresses. As to Sirius, I'm just to fond of him. I've only written him dead in one of my stories so far. That's just a personal preference. As to the rest... I'm not exactly sure what you mean by adding more emotion but I'll try to add more. Again, thanks for the input.

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry had fully recovered from all that had happened over the summer. Although, as time passed he almost wished it was summer again. Harry was going through hell to get through all his classes every day. He got tired so easily, and even with going to bed early he never felt rested in the mornings. Harry had already skipped transfiguration twice because he felt so exhausted that he might pass out. Not to mention that he had to deal with the constant inquiries from his housemates (to avoid suspicion Dumbledore had left him in his dorm instead of giving him a private room) about why he had quit Quidditch. Possibly worst of all was not being able to see Draco. Yes, they had the occasional night time visits but they couldn't talk during the day and Draco couldn't exactly come to his dorm and be with him at night. Ron was there in the morning but Harry missed his Slytherin love and the way he would whisper soothingly to him.

Currently, Harry was going through his daily routine of waking up early and throwing up what felt like they entirety of his insides. Ron wasn't with him because after awhile Harry had simply told the boy not to bother. Harry hadn't liked that Ron was loosing sleep because he was helping Harry. Still, it made the mornings all the more depressing when he was by himself.

After his stomach finally decided to settle Harry pulled himself up by the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he had been run over. His face was pale and drawn, his were even slightly sunken. Using the counter to steady himself the seeker washed his face and rid his mouth of the foul bile taste. Not feeling like moving Harry sank down the door and locked it. Suddenly, Harry's stomach heaved and he found himself kneeling in front of the toilet bowl once more. He was surprised when he heard a knock on the door and a voice softly calling to him.

"Harry, hey Harry are you okay?" Recognizing the Irish tilt Harry groaned.

"I'm fine Seamus, go back to bed."

On the other side of the door Seamus frowned. _What in the world is the matter with him? This has got to stop._ Walking over to Ron's bed Seamus shook the red head's shoulder.

"Ron. Walk up Ron. Harry's throwing up." Ron mumbled something incoherent into his pillow and made hand gestures for Seamus to go away. "Come on Ron! He's your best friend!"

"Leave him be Seamus, he's fine."

"Then why is he throwing up? Throwing up AGAIN I might add as he has been doin' it every mornin' since the beginning of the school year!" Slightly awake by now Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"He's fine Seamus. Let him be will 'ya?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Now standing at the open door was Harry, paler, if possible then before. Raising a shaking hand Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and managed a weak smile. "Just not a morning person." Ron smirked but Seamus frowned. By now, both Neville and Dean had been awoken by all the noise.

"Stop it. Why are ye pretending there isn't anything wrong with you? I'm not stupid, neither is anyone else. You're practically the livin' dead. You don't sleep, you throw up every morning, ye look like hell, you're always exhausted, and you quit Quidditch! I don't care what anyone says, I know you wouldn't have done that unless something was wrong with you."

"Seamus I-." Harry began but was cut off again by the Irish boy.

"No, don't say I'm imagining it. Or ye really were just in trouble. I'm not stupid Harry. Dean and Neville have noticed it too." Harry looked at the two other boys in the room and they both nodded solemnly. "And they aren't the only ones! Everyone has been asking us what's wrong with you. After all, they think we'd know. Considering we share a room with ya, and we're you're friends and all that. You'd think you'd trust us enough to tell us wouldn't you? But no, you're just going to pretend like everything's okay! Well sorry if I won't play along anymore. I'm worried about ya Harry, and so is everyone else. I can't just stand by and watch you go through hell everyday!" Ron was looking at Seamus in shock, his mouth slightly agape. Neville looked relieved that someone had finally said it and Dean looked approving. Before anyone knew what he was doing Harry went straight up to Seamus and hugged him hard.

"Thank you Seamus. You're right. I shouldn't have hid this from you, from any of you. I'm glad I have friends that care about me as much as you." When Harry let go of the Irish boy he saw Seamus was slightly red from embarrassment but still looked rather smug.

"So spill. What is it? Ye aren't gonna die on us are you?"

"I hope not. Look, I want to tell you. I really do, I just can't right now." When Seamus opened his mouth to protest Harry continued quickly. "It isn't that I don't trust you, because I do. It's just that this information could put me and others I care about in a lot of danger and with so many people trying to figure out what it is you guys could be put in danger too. I can't risk this information being found out because someone tortured you or something. You understand?"

"I guess, but Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that if you need me, need ANYTHING you'll ask." Speaking up finally Dean walked over and put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah mate. Just ask any of us. We're ALL here for you. Not just Ron." Neville too, stood up and moved next to Ron.

"Yup, we're your friends Harry. We want to help." With slightly teary eyes Harry put his arms around all the room's occupants.

"I love you guys."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Harry had calmed down a bit (he had ended up crying happily, at which it was Ron's turn to curse his hormones) the boys all went down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. As it was the weekend the hall normally wouldn't have been as full as usual. In fact usually, the professors didn't even bother to eat breakfast in the hall; instead opting to have it brought to their private rooms. So it was a surprise for the hall to be busting with students, all crowding around the Gryffindor table.

As the boys neared their usual seats they saw everyone seemed to be surrounding Hermione who was trying to keep a letter behind her back. Ron could hear numerous voices telling her to hand it over and Hermione vehemently replying she would never. Right before the boys got to the girl Snape had entered the hall with Draco in tow, the boy looking worried.

"EVERYONE WILL SIT AT THEIR RESPECTED TABLES IMMEDIATELY!" When no one went to move Snape strode farther into the hall and glared at them all. "Or I will be deducting one hundred points from EVERY house!" The students around Hermione scattered, some running to their house tables, others leaving the hall post hast. Hermione sighed visibly and sank down into her chair. With Snape now seated at the staff table no one came back to accost the girl.

"Hermione, what the ruddy hell happened?" Hermione looked up as Ron sat down next to her and Harry on her right. All the other fifth year boys across from the trio.

"You guys haven't read the Prophet yet have you?" All the boys shook their heads. "Well, I can't show you a copy because they took mine but I'll sum it up. The Irish Ministry of Magic has officially withdrawn their alliance with the British Ministry of Magic because of Fudge finally telling everyone all he knows about Voldemort's return. It's rather like what the Ministry did to Dumbledore when he said he supported Harry." The entire group looked at the now pale faced, Seamus.

"Well," Dean looked nervously from Seamus to Hermione and back. "Why were they all attacking you or whatever it was they were doing?"

"Well, as soon as the rumors had circulated a bit everyone started looking around for any of the Irish students. That sixth year Ravenclaw got away quickly, and took that second year Slytherin with her. So no one got those two but then everyone looked here for Seamus. Unfortunately your owl chose that exact moment to sail in with a letter for you. When some people recognized it as yours they caught the poor bird on its way out of the hall to the Gryffindor common rooms and tried to take the letter. I-uh- I kind of took the letter and then sent the bird off so they wouldn't hurt it. Then everyone decided they were going to verbally attack me and threaten me until I handed it over. Dra-Malfoy must have seen and gotten Snape before they could ummm, fulfill any of their threats." The girl seemed to remember, to Harry's relief, at the last moment that she was supposed to hate Draco.

By now Seamus was simply staring at Hermione, lips tight and eyes wide. Dean put an arm around his best friend's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Hey, earth to Seamus. Are you okay?" Seamus turned unseeing eyes towards Dean, as if he wanted to cry.

"Mum was warning me about this over the summer. She was telling me how her friends in the ministry were becoming unbearable once she had formally announced she believed in Dumbledore. She told me I might have some problems at school this year if the Ministry did anything. But, but she-I never thought it would come this far." Seeming to snap out of himself somewhat the Irish boy then turned towards Hermione. "I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault Seamus!" Hermione looked surprised and shook her head so hard her hair whipped about slightly.

"Still, at least you aren't hurt. They didn't hurt you did they?" Seamus' eyes were saucer-sized again and he looked almost fearful of her answer.

"I'm fine. Just thoroughly annoyed." Hermione reached across the table and put a hand on one of the Irish boy's that had been resting on the tabletop. "Don't worry Seamus. This crowd, mainly Slytherins. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws but no Gryffindors. You're one of us. We'll watch your back. It's what Gryffindors do. We're like one huge family. You know that right?" Seamus nodded slowly and managed a small smile.

"Yeah-yeah. You're right. Besides, it's not like this will last forever. I mean, there's only maybe five Irishmen in this school as Hogwarts IS for you Brits. It'll blow over." Seamus looked at all his friends. "Won't it?" Hermione looked at the boy sadly.

"I hope so Seamus. I certainly hope."

All of them became lost in their own thoughts. In fact, so much so that no one noticed when a small note appeared in front of Harry, except for Harry that is who jumped almost a foot in the air. He quickly unfolded the small bit of parchment and read the note.

_Meet me behind the statue of Old John the Conjurer on the fifth floor in ten minutes._

_Draco_

Harry quickly made his excuses and left, almost running to the statue. He was about to walk right paste the statue in his haste but arms grabbed him and pulled him into a hidden alcove.

"Draco!" Harry spun around and threw his arms around the Slytherin's neck. "You really saved Hermione."

"Is she alright. I went and got Snape as quickly as I could once I figured out who it was everyone was standing around."

"You did swimmingly love." Harry began kissing the boy's neck.

"Mmmm. And you're friend, Finnigan? Is he alright?" Stopping his actions for a moment Harry looked slightly confused.

"I don't know. He seemed alright when I left but he was so….well….weird when he found out. I just don't think he could shake off whatever he was feeling when Hermione told him as quickly as he seemed to."

"You think he was pretending he was fine just so none of you would worry?"

"Something like that."

"Well, then that's something you're far too familiar with isn't it?" Harry stuck his tongue out at the slightly taller boy and hit him on the chest lightly.

"Oh shut it you."

"That could be arranged." With one languid motion Draco had brought Harry to him and was kissing him passionately. When Harry broke away suddenly Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I almost forgot to tell you. The whole, keeping my pregnancy a secret isn't going very well."

"Why's that?"

"Well, no one believes the alibi Dumbledore gave me for quitting Quidditch. And everyone's been noticing my odd behavior and uh….how I look."

"You mean like hell frozen over?"

"DRACO!"

"What, did you think I didn't notice? I've been going mad with worry seeing you looking so terrible every day and not being able to hold you and tell it's going to be okay."

"Oh, Draco."

"I don't even get to see you when we plan half the time because you're so frazzled you forget we were going to meet. You know, like the one we were supposed to have last week." Harry's eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth.

"Fuck, I forgot. I'm so sorry!"

"Harry, this isn't about you standing me up this is about you not telling me what's going on with you and me having to find out from other people things that YOU should be telling me willingly."

"I just don't want to worry you."

"Well I am worried."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Draco looked sad and Harry frowned slightly.

"I am sorry that you're worried but that doesn't mean I'm going to become some sort of ask-all-answer-all type of people."

"It's not like I can make you tell me Harry. I just wish you would but I won't force you."

"You know I love you."

"I know Harry, and I love you." Harry found himself being pulled down to the now sitting Slytherin and drawn into his lap. Harry sighed contentedly and rested his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. Loving the feeling of being held by his love again. Before he knew it his eyes were closing and he had to fight to stay awake. _He's so comfortable...and I'm so tired._

"Harry?"

"Mmmm?"

"Tell me truthfully, how are you doing?" When Harry looked into grey eyes, grey eyes that shown with affection he was tempted to lie just so he wouldn't cause the Slytherin anymore stress. _But that's exactly what he doesn't want me to do._

"I'm exhausted. I'm not really sleeping well. And I guess being pregnant is taking a lot out of me."

"Are you still having nightmares?" Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Ron wakes me up whenever he sees that I'm having one but it's not like I can ask him to stay awake all night to wake me up when I start muttering in my sleep."

"No, I suppose not. What has Madame Pomphrey said? I know she must have noticed how sick you look."

"Nothing really. Just keeps telling me to eat properly, take it easy, and to tell her if I need anything. I think she wants me to stop taking classes. She keeps implying that part of the reason I'm so tired is because I'm putting myself under too much stress."

"Well, you probably are." Draco sighed heavily and kissed Harry's forehead. "I hate that you're suffering so much. I wish I could just take you away until the baby was born and make you comfortable."

"I know you do," Harry smiled. "And I would love to let you but I can't do that. I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to stop going to Divination. Trelawney never notices when someone is absent and that should give some time to rest and stuff."

"I guess, I don't like the idea but I can't think of anything else." Harry yawned widely, causing Draco to smirk.

"S-sorry. It's not like I'm bored or anything."

"I know it isn't. Here, why don't you sleep for a bit? I'll wake you in an hour or so."

"Are you sure? Don't you have things you need to do on the weekend?"

"Need, yes. Want, no. All I want is to be here with you. Now sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Harry needed no further encouragement and was asleep within minutes.


	15. Friendship

I know it's not alot but it's something of an update for you.

Eclipse

**owlviennagreen**: No one except for the Order members know. They only know because Draco was there so much with his spywork. Glad you like the story!

**Kaladelia Undomiel**: I actually have no idea what exactly I'm going to do with Snape. At the moment I rather agree with you and want to stab him repeatedly with pointy objects... but plot whise I might have to pull out a loop hole and say it was all an act because I had plans for Snape involving him not being a git. And no need to apologize. You reviewed! Who cares when? xD

**seshygirl04**: Awww, -blushes-, thank you!

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco didn't spend the time while Harry was sleeping catching some shut eye himself (although he had to admit that he was tired). Instead he simply sat and watched his angel sleep. He also spent a good part of the time thinking. He certainly had enough to think about. He worried over Harry's health, thought about their future and how a child would influence their lives, but a huge weight on his mind involved Lucius Malfoy. Out of Azkaban, (There was never any real threat of a life sentence. How could there be with all the bribe money you could ask for?) the elder Malfoy had been sending Draco owls almost every other day. All of the letters held the same terrible purpose; telling Draco the details of the upcoming raid on a muggle village. The Slytherin's father was organizing the whole thing. Of course, the older man was using this as an opportunity to make himself look better in the eyes of the Dark Lord but also as a way to move his son up through the Death Eater ranks. Unfortunately rising in the ranks involved a lot of killing and torturing of innocent lives. Draco didn't like any of the things Lucius was planning for him and had no way of getting out of it. He had told Harry nothing of his worries. Maybe he was just being hypocritical but he didn't want to give the Gryffindor cause for anymore stress. Nor, did he want to say anything until he had anything besides bad news.

So deep in his thoughts was Draco that he didn't notice a figure approaching until Blaise had tapped him on the shoulder. The blond started but relaxed once he registered the form of his friend.

"So here's were you've been hiding. I've been looking for you everywhere," Blaise chastised jokingly.

"Sorry, I didn't really want to go back and I figured I could let Harry sleep. How'd you find us anyway?"

"Oh, I guessed. After checking all the normal places and not finding hide nor tail of you I assumed you had gone to meet Harry. Then it was only a matter of time trying to remember all the little hidden alcoves you told me you two used as meeting places."

"Any particular reason you were looking for me?"

"Naw. Just to tell you there's a meeting in the Slytherin common room about how best to get Finnagin. They've decided that 'cause he's an offending Irishman AND a Gryffindor he's a prime candidate for a joint Slytherin attack. Stupid really. Thought I should tell you though, as 1)You'd want to tell Harry and 2)Everyone wants you to lead in the 'shunning'." Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise shrugged to show he agreed. Blaise then stood up and looked back at the blond.

"Do I need to come now?" Draco looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap and was reluctant to wake him.

"Well that would be nice as I think the entirety of Slytherin house is waiting for you so they can move. They aren't very patient." Draco sighed.

"Oh, alright. I was hoping to let Harry sleep some more. He certainly needs the rest." Draco looked down at his love again and kissed the mass of jet black hair lightly. Blaise kneeled down again.

"How is he?" A bit of concern made itself apparent in Blaise's voice and he too looked down at the lone Gryffindor.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I know what he tells me, but I also know that he isn't telling me everything. I think it's safe to say he isn't doing to good." The blond sighed again; the action seemed to become a more and more frequent for the Slytherin as time went by. "I just wish I could do more for him." Blaise put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry mate. If Potter can take on a Horntail and live to tell the tale I think he'll make it through this." Draco smirked.

"He definitely has a lot of hidden strength in him. I hope you're right."

"It's me. I'm always right you nutter."


	16. Slytherins Attack

Well, this chapter was kinda hard for me to write. At least the beginning. It was hard for me to write the anti-homosexual dialouge. xD Well, it was nessecary so I'm hoping it came out all right. This chapter should answer everyone's questions about who knows Harry and Draco are a couple and who don't. Keep reading and reviewing. Oh, and on a random note, I changed my profile. I made by bio shorter and there's actually a homepage for me now and a bunch of other things. I was on the bored side...

Eclipse

**seshygirl04:** I know I know. :head desk: So much fluff! I must be losing my mind.

**Keybladegirl15:** I'm glad you think so! I hope I can keep it up:)

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After waking him Draco had told Harry what the Slytherins were planning to do to Seamus. The blond had asked Harry to speak with Seamus and make sure the boy understood he shouldn't be by himself at any time. Harry had said he understood and then started to head back to Gryffindor tower to find the Irish boy.

Before he had reached the tower however, he heard yelling and the sounds of fighting. Harry quickened his pace and after a few turns he soon found the source of all the noise in a side corridor. The young seeker hid behind the corner so he wouldn't be seen. A little ways down the hall about ten Slytherins were cornering Seamus; making cat calls and taunting the boy. Three other Slytherins held Dean as the black boy struggled and tried to break free. It seemed the Slytherins had lost their patience waiting for Draco.

"Let me go!" With an almighty wrench Dean managed to pull one of his arms loose only to be punched in the stomach and sink to ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a Slytherin Harry recognized as a seventh year was chastising Dean. "Why do you care so much what we do to your little friend? Hmmm. Is he your friend? Do you care about him? Or is it, maybe, that you _love_ him?" The Slytherin grabbed Dean's chin and pulled his face up, sharply. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The boy paused for a second and stared into the Gryffindor's blazing eyes. "Is that it? You're a filthy faggot. Huh, _fag_. Well, what do you have to say for yourself _fag_?"

Harry had heard enough. Bringing jinxes to the forefront of his mind, Harry began firing spell after spell at the offending Slytherins. He managed to get it down to six before they realized where the spells were coming from and began firing back and Harry had to duck back behind the wall.

Gasping slightly the Gryffindor began looking up and down the hall frantically for anyone who could help him. He began to panic, the hall was completely deserted. Just as Harry was about to run for it he saw Ginny along with a group of her friends, among them Luna and Neville. As soon as Neville saw Harry he stopped and gestured him out to the others. Harry put a finger to his lips to signify for them to be quiet before gesturing them over. Once they were around him Harry had to whisper so he wouldn't be heard by the Slytherins.

"There's a group of Slytherins over there and they've got Seamus and Dean. When I count to three move out from the wall and hex anything in green!" They all nodded. "One….two...three!"

As soon as all the Slytherins were immobile Seamus rose and dashed past everyone, clearly heading back to Gryffindor tower. With a cry of "SEAMUS!" Dean sprinted after him. Harry shook his head and turned to the people standing by him.

"Uh, well thanks guys. Especially for those of you who aren't Gryffindors. You could have walked away but you didn't. So, yeah. Thanks. I suggest we all scatter though before teachers or more Slytherins show up." Everyone nodded and began scurrying back to their respected common rooms; Ginny, Neville, and Colin Creevey following Harry.

Once Harry and Neville got back to the boys dormitory they found Seamus rocking back and forth by the foot of his bed, head in his hands as Dean knelt by him and Ron was looking at the two of them as he sat on his own four poster.

"Seamus, it doesn't matter." Dean was obviously trying to comfort Seamus. At his words however the Irish boy's voice rose.

"Doesn't matter? DOESN'T MATTER! Don't you get it? By tomorrow at lunch the whole school will be talking about the two fag Gryffindors!"

"Well, it's just a rumor isn't it? It'll pass in a bit. It's not as if you two were actually gay lovers or something!" Seamus put his head back in his hands and Dean looked at Ron sadly. "Oh." Ron looked at the two with surprise. Seamus seemed to take Ron's expression for disgust because he rose and stalked over to the sitting boy.

"You listen here, Weasley! So what if we're gay? That doesn't make us freaks or evil or anything like that! We just happen to think you love a person not their sex! We're still people and if you so much as whisper that there's something wrong with that I'll-"

"SEAMUS!" Harry had been trying to interrupt the Irish boy but as Seamus just kept going Harry finally lost his patience and yelled. Once Seamus had stopped and was looking at him Harry lowered his voice and walked over to him.

"Seamus, Ron was only surprised. Look, none of us think any less of you because you're gay. We certainly don't think you're freaks or evil." Seamus looked up at Harry, and when he spoke his voice was almost fearful, as if he thought Harry would take it back.

"Really?" Still on the bed, Ron began nodding emphatically.

"Definitely. I mean dude, if I could take Harry's boyfriend how could I possibly mind you two! You're both my friends. Plus you're Gryffindors. The room went deadly silent and Ron slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Shit." Harry looked as if he was going to kill Ron. Noticing this Ron quickly backed away. "Sorry, mate. It just kinda slipped." Seamus and Dean looked surprised.

"Who's your boyfriend, Harry?" Seamus looked almost gleeful to find out Harry was gay. Harry backed away so he was up against a bookcase.

"Well, uh, you see-," Harry was cut off as the bookcase behind him began sliding to the side and he almost fell backwards. Before he could fall however two arms were encircling his waste.

"That would be me." Said a voice Harry knew all too well.

"Draco! How the hell did you get here?"

"Hidden passageway. Found it ages ago but I've never had any reason to come to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory until now." After he scanned the room and looked at all the surprised faces the Slytherin sighed.

"Let me guess, its Weasley's fault?"

"Well, I guess. RON rather slipped. I s'pose it would have come out sooner or later." Draco frowned.

"I would have preferred later. Anyway, I can't stay long. I heard about what the others did and I wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Yes, I'm fine. Friends found me before the Slytherins could do any real harm to anyone."

"Good. Look, I've dissuaded them from attacking you again for now," And Draco's grey eyes locked with Seamus' green ones. "But don't go anywhere alone. Try to stay with at least three others at all times. No idiotic Gryffindor heroics. Got it?" Seamus nodded mutely in a subdued way.

"You as well love," and here Draco spun Harry so he was facing him. "Try to stick with Hermione and Weasley. The others want to see your blood now. You've gone and upset them even though I seem to recall telling you to keep you head low." Harry had the grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry." Draco had just turned around to go back through the passage when he stopped and called over his shoulder.

"And Weasley?"

"Whaddya want Malfoy?"

"Don't let anything happen to him. I'm trusting you to keep him safe." With that the Slytherin began walking back the way he had come, the bookcase sliding over the entrance and closing with a "click".


	17. All Out

Well, its finally here! And I'm afraid this is all I've written so far so there's no telling when the next update will come. I want you to know however that even if I don't update for eons I will NEVER abandon a fic without telling you. So, have no fear, I will return! xD Also, because of recent rules impossed by I'm afraid I can't answer reviews anymore. :pouts: I hope this gets changed soon. If you have a question or if you would simply like a reply to your review feel free to leave your email (remember to write it with a space and type the 'at'. For example: lotrmaniaticfrek at aol . com) and I'll email you back. I hope you guys like this chapter. It was fun for me to write so I hope y'all will will have fun reading it.

Eclipse

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was two weeks after the incident with the Slytherins. To Harry's dismay, Seamus' fears became real. The Slytherins were the worst to Dean and Seamus but they weren't the only ones. Once, the school had found out about the sexuality of two of the Gryffindor's everyone had gone into a frenzy. There were people that supported the two boys and tried to help them but even though Seamus made sure to never be alone it was still hard to stop the jinx behind the professor's back, the shoving in the hall, or not to mention the constant stream of verbal abuse the Irish boy was facing.

Dean, too, was facing the hexes and battering like his boyfriend however; he didn't have as many people against him as he wasn't also in there eyes a 'traitorous Irishman'. In fact, Harry was fairly sure that if the only reason people were angry with Seamus was because he was gay the whole thing would have blown over after a week. After all, it wasn't like Seamus and Dean were the only known homosexuals in the school.

Harry was currently sitting directly across from Seamus trying to keep the boy from realizing that small pieces of food kept hitting his back as they tried to get past him to Seamus. _Damn. I just want to turn around and hex them all but I don't think Seamus would be happy to know that not only are people messing with him but that they'll go through his friends to do it and not care. He'd prolly cry or something and then start apologizing AGAIN. _Harry sighed and continued to eat in silence, trying not to contemplate how filthy his robes were getting.

Hermione sat on Harry's right and kept trying to engage him in conversation while at the same time scolding him for not eating enough. It was true that after a few bites of sausage Harry had simply sat and played with his food. It wasn't his fault he wasn't hungry. Besides, he knew what would most likely happen. He'd be in the middle of double potions and he would suddenly be starving; or something equally unfortunate.

Wanting to escape Hermione's mother hen-ing as soon as Harry felt food stop hitting his back he rose from the table saying he would be right back and that he just had to use the restroom. Harry's annoyance with Hermione was short lived however and guilt replaced it when he saw Hermione looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Hermione. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione nodded, looking slightly assuaged and Harry left the Great Hall. As Harry walked down the hall he decided he might as well go to the bathroom. Not having anywhere else to go. Plus, he could get a good look at the back of his robes.

Once in the restroom Harry removed his robes and looked at them disdainfully. It wasn't as bad as he thought but his hands were quickly sticky with syrup. As Harry went to work washing his robes so some of the food wouldn't stain he got a chance to look at himself. He was definitely able to see why Hermione was so anxious to get him to eat more, he was pretty pale. On a happier note, Harry was glad to see that although his eyes still had bags under them from lack of sleep they no longer looked sunken and his face didn't seem so gaunt. It seemed that after Harry had gotten back into the flow of Hogwarts and the initial stress that came with the beginning of term had passed he was much more able to cope. Harry was just about to leave after putting his slightly damp school robes back on when a wave of pain went through him and he had to clutch the sink so hard his knuckles went white to keep from falling. The Gryffindor dimly registered the stall door behind him opening as another wave rent through him and his legs gave out. Doubled over on his knees Harry fought to get his voice under enough control to answer the inquiries of a voice he recognized as Ernie's.

"Harry, Harry what is it? What's wrong?" _At least he isn't an idiot. He realized something was wrong instead of asking if I was okay._

"Ernie, please get….. get Draco."

"Malfoy? Harry are you mad? A Hufflepuff going up to the Slytherin table in the middle of breakfast; they'll eat me alive!" It seemed the boy was going to ignore Harry's use of the Slytherin's first name.

"They…..might. Draco….won't. Just get….him." Harry was having trouble finding the breath to talk between bouts of pain. Without any more hesitations Ernie was sprinting out the door.

As the Hufflepuff burst through the doors all eyes turned to him. _This is insane! I can't believe I'm willingly talking Malfoy!_ There were a few surprised looks as Ernie skidded past the Hufflepuff table and began down the Slytherin one. Eyes went wide as he stopped by Malfoy and the Slytherin's all glared. Ernie was panting by now and Draco looked at him curiously.

"What the hell do you want Macmillan?"

"Har-Harry. Something's wrong. Sent me to get you." Draco's smirk was immediately replaced with eyes clouded with worry.

"Where?"

"Bathroom. First floor."

"Tell Hermione and Weasley."

Draco rose from the table quickly and left the hall without a second glance at his shocked housemates. Ernie went to the other side of the hall and quickly told Hermione what he had told Draco. The girl pulled on Ron's sleeve and whispered something hurriedly and then they both left after Draco; Ernie trailing behind.

When the three got to the bathroom it was to find Harry in the same position he had been when Ernie left with Draco kneeling next to him and rubbing his back.

"Harry!" Hermione all but shrieked. Draco looked at the girl as she knelt by his boyfriend's other side.

"We have to get him to Madame Pomphrey." It wasn't Hermione that answered however.

"No," Harry gasped out. "She can't…..help." Draco looked over Harry's back at Hermione.

"Well, lets at least get you up to your dorm." The Slytherin took one of Harry's arms and put it over his own shoulder. "Weasley, will you get his other arm?" Ron scurried over and together the two boys hauled Harry to his feet and went out the door. Ernie simply stared after them, his mouth slightly agape. Hermione turned around, hand on the doorknob.

"Um, thanks Ernie." Ernie could only nod and Hermione sped out the door.

After somehow getting the moaning Harry up to his bed Draco could only stare helplessly at his love as the boy whimpered and lay on his side, curled into a fetal position and clutching his stomach with his eyes shut tight. Ron was pacing the room and Hermione was staring at Harry, biting her lip. After wiping a tear from his boyfriend's closed eyes Draco looked at Hermione.

"Can't you do something! Anything!"

"No, I can't. You remember what Professor Dumbledore said! No potions or spells or anything besides the concealment charm after three months. Harry's into his fourth month by now, it would harm the baby!" Draco's only reply was to curl himself around Harry and wrap his arms around the Gryffindor's stomach, offering his body as comfort.

They weren't left by themselves for long after because the door opened, admitting Neville, Seamus, and Dean into the dorm. Neville's eyes went wide, Seamus gasped, and Dean simply stood there.

"We saw you all leave and when Harry didn't come back we figured something was up," said Dean. "We wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Well it obviously isn't." Snapped Draco. "So sod off!" The Slytherin felt his love squeeze one of his hands gently and said no more. A few seconds later Draco's grey eyes widened as Harry turned on his back, panting slightly and grey met emerald.

"Love?"

"I think….I think they're stopping." The blond sat up immediately and drew Harry into his lap. Draco continued to hold Harry, rocking him slightly until the Gryffindor was breathing normally and it seemed the worst had passed.

When Harry was sitting up in Draco's lap and seemed alright Seamus seemed to burst, as if it had been an effort for him not to speak.

"What the hell was that! What is goin' on?" Harry looked over his shoulder at boy whose lap he was sitting.

"I think I'll have to tell them Draco." Draco muttered something about thick, nosy, good-for-nothing Gryffindors but nodded his head in defeat. Harry took a deep breath and looked at the three people present who didn't know about his condition.

"I'm pregnant." Seamus fell off his bed, Neville's mouth was so wide it looked as if he was trying to stuff a soccer ball down it, and Dean looked quizzical.

"But you're a guy mate! Unless there's something else you aren't telling us…." Dean's eyes went wide at his own conclusion. This time it was Draco who almost fell off the bed.

"Harry is not a cross dresser or a transvestite or….. he is a GUY." Hermione had to stifle her giggles at Draco's and Ron's expressions. Harry only sighed.

"I didn't know guys could get pregnant either. Apparently there's a case of it about once every ten years. If two wizards are really strong or something their magic can combine and make a baby." After a few minutes in which Harry was stared at Seamus shook his head.

"You're messing with us Harry. Look, if you don't wanna tell us the truth-." Harry looked at him exasperatedly.

"Don't you think I'd come up with a more believable story if I was lying to you?" Seamus shrugged. Harry took his wand out of his pocket.

"If you won't believe me," he sat up straighter and muttered a spell. Harry moved his robes to his sides, and there, clearly visible, was a bump. Neville's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of there sockets. Harry threw his arms up.

"See! Now would I make _this_ up!" Dean and Seamus looked at each other.

"Sorry mate. I mean. It's just….we've never heard-," Seamus said lamely. As the boys (minus Ron) drew closer to Harry's bed to examine his stomach Draco's arms around the Gryffindor's now evident bump grew protectively tighter. Harry put his own hand over one of Draco's.

"It's alright, love. These are my friends remember?"

"Friends might still hurt you," Draco growled.

"Draco, its fine. Okay? I trust them. Do you really think I'd tell them if I didn't?" The lone Slytherin begrudgingly shook his head and reluctantly moved his arms away from Harry. With a sudden 'thud' everyone looked over to Neville. The boy had fainted. Draco rolled his eyes disdainfully only to get a glare from his boyfriend.

"Well," Draco said half heartedly. "At least he landed on a bed."


	18. Coming Out

I know, I'm evil! I'm sorry! Lets just say I managed to kill off the rest of the computers in my house and this coupled with school, marching, and writers block left this story woefully unattended. BUT, as a peace offering I bring you updates in some of my other stories as well as a one-shot with our dear Remus Lupin as the main character. Just check out my profile. Remember, if you have any questions or simply wish to have your review responded too leave me a email or comment in my LJ (both links are in my profile). Happy reading and reviewing!

Eclipse

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry awoke to a silent dormitory. He quickly registered that he was not alone though, because of the soft breathing next to him and the arm securely wrapped around his waist. The boy rolled over and his eyes met a pair of grey ones.

"Hello, love." Draco's voice was soft and warm. Harry immediately responded by snuggling into the Slytherin's muscular chest.

"Hullo."

"How're you feeling?"

"Better, I think I'm getting used to the randomness and the aftermath of the stupid stomach pains." Harry said ruefully.

"Well, I suppose that's technically a good thing."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not too long. Maybe three hours or so. I guess this was a fairly light attack since you're awake so soon?"

"Yeah, hurt like a bitch but it didn't last long. Wait, three hours, doesn't that mean we're missing class?" Harry could feel Draco smirking against his neck.

"Yes, but don't worry. We're only missing potions." Harry made to get up, startled.

"_Only_ missing potions! Are you kidding! Snape'll murder me!" Draco pulled the panicking Gryffindor back down to his chest.

"Don't worry, Hermione said she would tell Professor Snape what happened and that I would be staying with you. But Harry, we have to talk about something." The blond sat up, pulling Harry with him, and positioning them so that they were sitting across from each other. Harry raised an eyebrow; Draco wasn't usually the one to initiate the serious conversations.

"What is it?"

"Well, because of this morning, a lot of people have probably jumped to the conclusion that we're together. What with Ernie running in and telling me you were in trouble and then with me actually going. I strongly doubt the student body, or at least the Slytherins, are going to accept what they think of as very uncharacteristic behavior from me without some sort of explanation. Not to mention that when we were carrying you back Weasley and I not only ran into a group of fifth year Ravenclaws, but we also kind of started hexing people out of the way. I don't think they'll forget that." Harry's other eyebrow joined its brother. Seeing this, Draco became indignant.

"We were worried! Top priority was getting you back to Gryffindor Tower. They were in the way." Harry laughed.

"I can just picture it. Ron leaning down so I wouldn't be in the air because he's so tall, you yelling at people to move, and then Luna in the background saying I was probably being eaten alive by a Barmbley Bumblefoot." The Slytherin's indignant expression evaporated and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I imagine we did look rather funny. But Harry, we really do have a problem. People _saw_ us. We're going to have to tell everyone."

"We can't though. If we tell them the truth then the Slytherins will rush off to tell their parents that their Prince is dating the insufferable Boy Who Lived and that he's a traitor. Yeah, you'd be safe from Voldemort's wrath at Hogwarts but your spy status would be shot to hell." Draco shook his head.

"Not important." The Slytherin reached out and touched Harry's cheek. "You are the most important thing to me, love. If my position is given away, then so be it. I'd much rather be able to kiss you in public then go to a Deatheater meeting anyway."

It took awhile for Draco to convince Harry that it would be okay to tell the school but finally the Gryffindor agreed. They had decided to leave the actual telling to Draco. He would slowly but surely start to plant the seeds of rumor that he was dating Harry until finally the whole school had heard it. Then he would finally announce during some free time in the common room with his fellow Slytherins that the rumors were indeed true. If he made sure to do this when the younger kids were in the room the news would spread like wild fire. Harry and Draco figured it was best this way. Then people would have time to adjust to the idea of a love between such supposedly bitter enemies while the rumors spread. So, when Draco actually came out most people would have either become comfortable with the idea or he would already know about their disapproval. It sounded simple enough. Although, that was what Voldemort had thought about killing an infant and look what had happened to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was staring moodily at his breakfast of sausage and eggs the next morning. His stomach was too upset for him to eat and he had a massive headache, not to mention he had potions first thing after breakfast. He decided to try and join in the conversations that were taking place around him. To his horror he found the conversation on his right to be Dean angrily telling off some first year Ravenclaws for throwing badly done jinxes and yelling bigoted insults at Seamus; their only response being to yell more belittling names at the boy. Seamus looked like Harry felt; he too was playing unhappily with his food but where Harry's face held annoyance the Irish boy's exhibited deep sadness.

It was hard enough for Harry to ignore the catcalls and the shouted "faggot" or "filthy gay". He could only imagine how hard it must have been for Seamus and Dean, knowing the comments were directed at them.

Harry was so caught up looking at his friend he didn't notice when heads whipped towards the door as Draco strode angrily down the divide between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. The blond was fuming and the piercing cold stare reminded his fellow students just why he was called the "Ice Prince". Harry turned when he heard someone tell "Malfoy" he was at the wrong table.

"Actually, I'm not." Draco began to lean down towards Harry.

"Draco, what are you-," before Harry could finish Draco's lips were on his own as the blond kissed him. When Draco pulled away Harry could only blink slowly at him. The Slytherin turned so he was facing the rest of the students.

"The whole school suddenly turning homophobic has gotten old. Anyone have any more derogatory terms to throw at Finnagin or Thomas?" No one said a word. "Good." He turned and began to walk back out of the hall; then changed his mind and turned around again, dragging Harry out with him. The Gryffindor allowed himself to be stirred out of the Great Hall, still shocked silent. His silence didn't last however when Draco faced him in the boy's bathroom, looking sheepish.

"Draco! What the hell is wrong with you! What happened to the plan? You know, the one that meant the student body would learn _gradually_ that we were in a relationship," Harry asked angrily.

"I'm sorry love, I really am. I just got so sick of it all. I couldn't wait anymore. It wasn't right, how everyone was acting."

"You could have warned me," Harry pouted. Draco smiled and hugged the pregnant boy.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't plan it. I just sort of, snapped. Forgive me?" Harry looked up at him, seemingly debating.

"I suppose."

"Good, but we best be getting to Potions or Snape will have our heads…at least he's supposed to have our heads."

"AAAHHH!" Harry dashed off out the door, Draco laughing and running after him.


	19. Attack of the Cold

Sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like this. Read and REVIEW! I'm a review whore, what can I say?

Eclipse

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry was having a great deal of trouble concentrating in Transfiguration. He was well into his fifth month of pregnancy now, his sixth almost upon him. The amount of sleep he was receiving on a day to day basis was proving not enough so he was frequently falling asleep in his classes. Today though, he felt worse then usual. Since he had woken up the seeker had felt sluggish and had been going through his day in a kind of trance.

The boy winced as the child inside of him gave a particularly nasty kick and he wrapped his arms firmly around his midsection, the kick being accompanied by a painful throb of Harry's head.

"You okay, mate?" Ron whispered from his location next to Harry. He nodded but before he could say anything the bell signaling the end of class rang and the regular scrambling for the door began.

Once out of the classroom Harry bid his friends farewell as they went their separate ways; Ron to Divination, Hermione to Arithmancy, and Harry back to his dormitory. He was half way up the marble staircase when a shooting pain went through his head, causing momentary dizziness and he had to grab onto the banister for support.

"Harry!" He turned and saw Draco racing to him up the stairs. "Are you alright? Is your stomach hurting again?" Harry shook his head, allowing Draco to help him up the rest of the stairs.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy for a second there." Draco looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure? You don't look well."

"I think I might have a cold or something. I'm just feeling a little sluggish is all."

"If you say so. Where are you headed, don't you have class?"

"I have divination but I'm skiving it off in favour of a steaming bath." The Slytherin nodded. "You better be going though or you'll be late."

"I'll see you later." The blond gave him a light kiss and headed back the way he had come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco was trying to pay attention in Binns' class; he really was but as hard as he tried his mind kept going back to Harry. His boyfriend really hadn't looked at all well, worse then usual. Coming to a sudden decision Draco raised his hand. Binns, looking as surprised as if Draco had just sprouted wings, blinked at him.

"Yes, Mr. Malloy?" Draco rolled his eyes but otherwise he ignored the botching of his name.

"I'm not feeling very well. May I go see Madame Pomphrey?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Before Draco was out the door Binns' droning lecture had already continued.

He made his way quickly up to his dormitories and then through the secret passage to his lover's. When he entered the room he found it empty. The blond walked over to the bathroom and heard running water. He opened it and found Harry sitting in a steaming bubble bath, his head resting against the ledge and his very pregnant belly fully visible. The boy's eyes were closed so Draco coughed in an attempt not to frighten Harry. The Gryffindor's eyes opened and he looked confusedly at Draco.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" The blond shed his robes and sat on the ledge of the bath tub, his hand playing lazily in the water.

"I was worried so I decided to come check on you." Harry closed his eyes again.

"I told you I was fine."

"Since when do I believe you?" Harry laughed lightly.

"Point taken." For a few minutes the two sat in the bathroom silently, each lost in their own thoughts. Then, Harry gasped and clutched at his stomach.

"What is it?" Draco moved so that the Gryffindor's head was on his lap. Harry frowned and rubbed his stomach absentmindedly.

"Nothing, the baby's just very restless today."

"How about we get you out of the water and into bed?" Harry nodded. Draco grabbed a towel and opened his arms for his lover. Harry rose from the bath, albeit with difficulty and allowed the Slytherin's arms to envelop him. The blond wrapped the huge towel around his love's shoulders and turned him so that they weren't facing each other. Draco began rubbing soothing circles on the swollen stomach as Harry allowed his head to flop back onto Draco's shoulder.

"My," Draco said as he felt one of his child's kicks for himself. "You weren't kidding."

"I swear, this child is going to be a football player."

"A what player?"

"Football, it's a muggle sport."

"My child is not going to play a muggle sport."

"Draco…"

"I'm half kidding."

"So you're half serious?" Draco turned Harry once more so that he could look in his face.

"Harry, since we first began dating I knew that for our relationship to work I would have to give up a lot of things I was raised to believe and do but that doesn't mean I can change who I am. I was raised to be a pureblood heir, a proper member of wizarding society. Although I can realize faults in things I was told like, Hermione being below me simply because of her heritage, that doesn't mean it's easy for me. I've had a hatred of everything muggle grained into be since I was old enough to tell the difference between them and wizards. I am a Slytherin, through and through. That can't just change over night." Harry nodded against his love's chest.

"I know. Besides, you know as well as I do that any child we have will probably end up being a Quidditch player. I doubt they could fight the genes." Harry could feel the rumble of the Slytherin's laugher. He fought to stiffen a yawn but failed miserably. Draco pushed the Gyrffindor onto his bed gently.

"Sleep now. You have a little less then a hour before this class is out and then lunch." Harry nodded sleepily, his eyes blinking slowly as they fought to stay open for a few moments more.

"I'll see you in Charms then." The blond nodded and after pecking his love's cheek he left the same way he had come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco was musing over Flitwick's instructions when he heard Hermione's voice and turned. In she walked with Weasley but where was Harry? Immediately, worry gripped the Slytherin's heart as he remembered the boy's sickly hue. Before he had time to think Draco rose and walked right up to the two trio members.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione looked taken aback but answered nonetheless.

"His fever rose so he went to see Madame Pomphrey." Without another word (or his books) the blond walked briskly out of the classroom. "She said it's nothing to worry about!" Hermione called after Draco but he was already gone.

Draco practically ran to the hospital wing and as he entered the door slammed open. Harry looked up at him, startled for the second time that day by his lover's sudden appearance. The Slytherin almost crashed into Harry's bed in his hurry but managed to stop himself.

"Are you alright!" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. When I woke up I had a bit of fever so I came here but Madame Pomphrey says I've just got cold. She wants me to stay here so I can get a proper rest and she can make sure I don't get worse (which I shouldn't). She's worried I'll strain myself or something if I go back to class." The Slytherin visibly sighed.

"Thank merlin, I was so worried." Harry's mouth turned into a small smile.

"You're always worried."

"Yes, well, someone has to be."

"Mr. Malfoy!" The two students both turned and saw Madame Pomphrey bustling in with some unknown concoction in her hands. "What do you think you're doing? No, never mind. You need to leave so Mr. Potter can rest."

"Yes, Madame Pomphrey." The Slytherin's voice sounded so innocent he almost had Harry fooled, that is to say, he almost had Harry fooled until he was at the door but turned and winked.

"Now," Madame Pomphrey said after the blond had left. "Drink this." Harry glared at the vial, wishing he could make it disappear. He knew from experience it would not taste pleasant. When he felt the nurse's eyes upon him, Harry took the vial and downed the contents, trying not to taste it. He didn't have to worry about not tasting it for long before he was fast asleep.

Madame Pomphrey shook her head at the boy in front of her and carefully removed his glasses. His presence had graced her hospital wing far to many times for someone his age. He had gone through so many things, both physically and mentally. In fact, the boy was so accident prone Madame Pomphrey would consider herself lucky if she could manage for the boy to carry his child full term. She spared the boy a cursory glance but clucked her tongue when she saw the bags under his eyes. Shaking her head again, the nurse left the boy's bedside and walked back into her office, thinking of all the other times she had tended to Harry and how, somehow, his sickly and sleeping form was more disconcerting then all the other times, wounds and all because there was so much more at stake.


	20. Breaking Up

AN: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. :is ashamed: I know this is the last thing you want to hear but I just had a lot of really bad shite going down in my life and I've been uber busy trying to get myself back together. I'm terribly sorry for the wait on ALL of my stories, loves and I'm working to update all of them presently. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers! Please review so I know I'm still loved... or so you can properly chastise me. 

Eclipse

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors as the Slytherin chaser got a goal past Ron. Harry had almost decided not to come to the game, he knew it would drive him insane watching his team. Although, he had thought it would be Ginny, who was seeking, that he would be yelling at. To his dismay, he found the whole situation infuriating. It wasn't that the team was doing badly, on the contrary Ginny had stopped Draco from getting the snitch twice thus far, although she was unable to get it herself in the process. Only problem was the whole games was being played like that. It was like the two teams were fighting and the Gryffindors were stuck on defensive, unable to break the pattern and create a good offense. Katie Bell had landed one goal, but with the last goal the score was tied again.

The raven haired boy was torn, he wanted his team to win of course but it was hard to concentrate on that while thinking about how sexy Draco looked in his Quidditch robes. He wished Ginny would hurry up and catch the snitch so he could snog the blond silly.

Hermione had been surprised he was coming to the match at all, she had assumed he wouldn't be well enough. If he told himself the truth, so was Harry. At this point in his pregnancy Harry should have been a complete and utter wreck. Oddly enough, he felt wonderful, better than he had in ages.

Draco, on the other hand seemed to have contracted some sort of bug because he had felt absolutely horrible that morning. Harry had tried to convince him not to fly (with Ron flailing frantically behind the blond's back, trying to make him shut up because if Draco flew ill it would be easier for Ginny) but the blond had refused. Apparently if the Slytherin team backed out of another match (their keeper had suffered a broken leg the first match of the season) they would be disqualified. Still, Harry couldn't help but wish he could give some of his sudden good health to his boyfriend, the Slytherin certainly needed it.

"HARRY!" Everyone was standing and screaming, Hermione yelling in his ear.

"What? What I miss?" He quickly looked up at the sky to see what had happened. To his surprise and joy he saw Ginny waving the snitch about in her hand.

"It was brilliant!" Neville said excitedly. "She used that move you did before, first year. She dived and pulled out just in the nick of time. To Malfoy's credit he saw what she was doing but he must've thought she was completely bluffing because he didn't even try!"

"Wow," Harry murmured. "He must not have been able to see the snitch, the angle of Ginny's dive must have blocked it from view!" While everyone else filed out of the stadium to go to lunch Harry tried to get to Draco before the boy entered the Slytherin locker rooms.

As he got close he saw that the boy was rather green, and not just his robes. His shoulder's were slumped and he looked as if he was about to fall over on the spot. When the Gryffindor called out to him however, the blond immediately straightened and composed himself, mask firmly in place. As Harry sidled up next to him he put his hands on his hips and glared at the slightly taller boy.

"Oh no you don't, I saw that."

"Saw what?" Draco asked innocently.

"If I say 'at ease' will you stop with the aristocratic posture?" Draco's grey eyes became clouded with confusion.

"What does 'at ease' mean?" Harry's frown broke and he chuckled, hugging the blond.

"Sorry, it's a muggle thing. I wanted to get you to stop pretending like you're okay."

"Oh, but I'm not that bad." Harry snorted.

"You're GREEN, Draco." The Slytherin smirked. "I mean you're a sick green, you wanker."

"I'm just a little nauseous is all, nothing to worry about. I'll just go back to my dorm and rest and I'm sure I'll be fine by morning."

"Alright, if you say so. I'll come check on you tomorrow, okay?" The Slytherin nodded and with a quick peck on the cheek and a wave he walked into the locker rooms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm telling you 'Mione, he needs to see Madame Pomphrey." The trio were sitting in front of the fire, Ron and Harry playing their habitual game of weekend chess with Hermione alternating from watching and reading. The current topic was one that made Ron roll his eyes a lot and Hermione to glare at him in turn: Draco.

"Well Harry, you said he looked ill but just because he's ill doesn't mean he needs to see Madame Pomphrey. After all, I doubt he's the type to allow himself to be uncomfortable if he can help it." Harry nodded. "In fact, I'm sure of it. If he was really feeling that bad he WOULD go to Madame Pomphrey."

"I guess," Harry said reluctantly.

"Speaking of Madame Pomphrey, what did she have to say about your sudden amazing health?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really," Harry said. "She's as curious as I am. She even said that I should be having the insanely intense pains that Dumbledore warned me about ages ago."

"That's wicked, mate!" Ron blushed slightly as Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Well it is!" He said indignantly. "Really weird, but who are we to frown upon Harry getting a break? It isn't as if he gets them a lot." The other two looked at him strangely but nodded. They were interrupted by Dean running in through the portrait hole, a black eye forming on his face and his lip cut and bleeding.

"Good sweet Merlin! Dean, what happened?" Hermione rose and walked over to the boy. She had to force him to stand still long enough for her to heal him.

"Some Slytherins jumped me again, after the match. Luna Lovegood and some of the other Ravenclaws saw and managed to break it up really quickly." He thanked Hermione and rose, a determined look on his face.

"Have any of you seen Seamus?" He questioned.

"No, why? Are you afraid they got him too?" Harry rose halfway from his chair, worry evident in his voice.

"No, I'm just looking for him. He saw me on my way back to the castle but right after I told him what had happened he gave me this sad look and started crying. Then he just says 'Its over, I'm breaking up with you' and runs off. I was so stunned that before I had my legs working again I had completely lost him."

"WHAT!" Three voices said in unison.

"I know, crazy right? Last night he was telling me how much he loved me and now he's breaking up with me. Something must've happened because judging from the fact that he was crying as he said it I'm assuming he didn't actually want to break it off."

"Dean, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said. Dean just shrugged.

"Like I said, I think something happened. I don't think he wanted to break up with me at all so it isn't as if this is painful or anything. I'm just really confused." They all nodded. "Any idea where he might have gone?" He asked.

"Half a sec, I'll go find out for you." Harry's eyes lit up and he sped up the stairs. Dean's eyebrows rose.

"Er, Harry has a way of tracking people." Ron fumbled out. The dark skinned Gryffindor just shrugged again.

"No need to explain, just another of the many secrets that are Harry Potter." There was the sound of Harry thumping back down the stairs.

"He's sitting by the lake, right where it meets the Forest."

"Thanks, Harry. And thanks again Hermione, for fixing my face." With that he ran out the door, determined to figure out what exactly had gone wrong with his boyfriend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Dean finally found Seamus he was panting and out of breath, he plopped ungracefully next the to the Irishman until he got his breathing back under control. Then, a stroke of brilliance hit the boy and without further ado he leaned in front of Seamus and kissed him. The other boy moaned as Dean plunged his mouth and seemed to involuntarily respond to the kiss by parting his lips and entangling his hand in Dean's short hair. After a few minutes the Gryffindors broke apart. Seamus stared out at the lake, not meeting Dean's gaze.

"Seamus," Dean began. "You know as well as I do that you didn't want to break up with me. That kiss just proved it." The boy said nothing for another several minutes but tears began to flow from his eyes.

"I didn't want to." He whispered.

"Then why did you?" Dean was suddenly subject to teary, fire filled green eyes making contact with his own.

"I had to! It has to be this way! Don't ya see? They're only hurting you because you're with me!" Dean's brow furrowed.

"So what you're saying is that, you broke up with me to protect me?" Seamus nodded sadly and covered his face with his hands. Dean moved so that he was kneeling in front of his love. He forcefully pulled the boy's hands away from his face and looked him in the eyes.

"You have done some stupid things, Seamus but this takes the cake. Next time you plan on protecting me how about talk to me first? Did you ever think that maybe I don't mind getting beaten up occasionally if it means I can come back to the common room and have you to comfort me? Did it occur to you that maybe I don't mind because I know that in the end, you'll always be there? That it's okay because I love you so damn much I would do anything to keep you?"

"I-I just didn't want you to get hurt any more."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't try to break up with me again."

Dean allowed himself to fall back onto his bum, pulling Seamus into his lap and hugging him hard. The embrace was full of comfort, fulfilling the need both boys had to be engulfed by the other's love.

"I'm sorry." Seamus mumbled into Dean's neck.

"I can think of a way you can make it up to me." Dean said teasingly.

"Only one?" Was the purred reply.


	21. Weakness Or Strength?

Thank you all who reviewed trying to help me get my butt in year. I was having a very hard time of school and for awhile a severe case of writer's block. I will NOT abandon the story. Especially not when I have it all planned out. :) Is anyone even still there? I really am sorry, I hope you guys are still reading.

Eclipse

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Harry was busy actually enjoying his food for once, and staring off into space, thinking about his twit of a boyfriend. When Neville began speaking to him, Harry was thrown completely off guard. Normally, he'd attempt to mask his lapse in concentration but by now he was so confused as to what Neville was on about it would be no use.

"What was that, Nev? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I said that Malfoy looks rather pique-y. I hope he's alright."

Spluttering and coughing, Harry tried to hide his surprise (not to mention the fact that he had almost choked on his pumpkin juice). If it had been Hermione, or maybe even Ron, Harry wouldn't have been so struck, but Neville?

"What?" Neville responded indignantly. "Is it so strange for me to make a concerned comment about someone when they look as if they were hit by a bus?"

Composing himself, Harry looked Neville in the eyes. "When your concern is for my very Slytherin boyfriend who happened to invoke your hatred every chance he got for the better part of six years? Yes, it is quite strange."

Neville turned a delicate shade of pink and ducked his head. Harry smiled, remembering just how cute the boy could be at times. Pausing in his thoughts, Harry realized that Neville was now giving him a muttered apology.

"It's okay Nev, don't be sorry for being nice."

"But I'm not being nice, you're right. I don't really care how Malfoy is."

"Then why..." That flush was gracing Neville's features again.

"Seamus told me to ask."

This time Harry really did laugh aloud. So, Draco was growing on his once-enemies. Granted, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the blond was ill, and had been for longer than strictly possible. Countless times, Harry had tried to pry an answer out of the blond as to why he wouldn't just go and see Madame Pomphrey. Surely she wasn't as bad as all that, Harry ought to know! The Slytherin must have realized he'd have to explain himself eventually. However, it seemed that until he had no other choice, Draco was going to uphold the ancient practice of his house and reveal nothing.

To say that Harry was worried would be a massive understatement. He was so anxious over his lover he could hardly stand to look at him. As if on cue, Draco entered, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry immediately frowned. The two bigger boys were standing closer to the blond then was usual. Judging by the attempted facades of indifference that leaked worry, it looked as if the two were so near Draco in case he fell. Was the blond truly that weak? He could fall over at any moment?

Parkinson's look of disapproval and concern when her supposed fuck buddy sat down wasn't lost on Harry. For Slytherins, self proclaimed emotionless aristocrats, so many of them openly worrying about Draco surely mean the sky was falling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, Harry was glaring at his boyfriend, having just barely caught him before he disappeared into the Slytherin common rooms.

"Harry!" Draco looked genuinely shocked. Stepping back away from the now closing entrance, the blond looked Harry up and down.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "Are you alright?!"

Draco began prodding the brunette gently, as if there was some sort of physical injury. Impatiently, Harry batted Draco's probing hands away.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay. It's you who is seriously **not**. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"You mean like how you always tell me, eh?"

"No!- it isn't - I mean - Draco! I'm worried, EVERYONE is worried about you. See Madame Pomphrey. She's confidential if... if you don't want me to know, she won't spill your secret." The Gryffindor couldn't help but stutter over the last part, the hurt creeping into his voice. Draco sighed heavily before wrapping his arms around the pregnant boy's waist and locking their eyes.

"Never, NEVER, think I am keeping something from you to upset you. It isn't that I don't want to tell you, it just isn't important. I don't **need** to see Madame Pomphrey. I'm just peachy, really."

"Now You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Harry, I'm _okay_."

"A)If you were fine then you wouldn't feel the need to keep reassuring me of said good health. B)If you're perfectly dandy, then why are all your Slytherin chums so openly concerned?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? The anxious looks. The awkward pats on the back. The standing too close, as if you're going to collapse. The raised eyebrow. The unusual emotions your whole house seems to start exhibiting when they see you. People coming up to me and asking me what unsightly potion my boyfriend swallowed. Me not being able to answer. Draco, THAT is what I'm talking about." He took a breath, realizing his rant had just turned into a bit of a tirade.

For a few seconds, Draco didn't say anything, just stared, wide eyed. It seemed the blond hadn't anticipated such an upheaval of accusation. After all, when faced with hard core observation there isn't much you can dispute without point-blank lying.

"I-I-I-fuck." Wearily, Draco placed a quivering hand over his eyes.

"Fuck indeed." Harry's tone was harsh, until he took in his boyfriend's state. Gently, the Gryffindor took both of Draco's hands within his own, rubbing his thumbs over the clammy palms.

"Draco, love, you're SHAKING. Tell me what it is."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No," the blond sounded honestly sincere. "I really can't. You'll do something positively stupid and repulsively Gryffindor. It'll be okay, that I can promise."

Harry still looked unconvinced but seemed to decide it was better to let the issue drop for the time being. A few more words were exchanged and with a light kiss on the lips, Harry left. To the Gryffindor's credit, he only cast one concerned look over his shoulder.

"You can come out now Blaise, I know you're there." Draco seemed to crumple in on himself, shoulders slumping and head hanging.

Blaise pushed off from the pillar he had been leaning on, the desire to lecture evident in every line of his face and the set position of his arms.

"You can't lie to him forever, you know." The boy said. "This is one of the most moronic things I think you've ever done, the least you can do is tell Potter what's what so he can stop his blasted worrying. He harassed a Slytherin first year half to tears the other day, trying to get the kid to spill on what ails you."

"If I tell him, he won't let it go on." Draco's head whipped up, grey eyes a hailstorm of emotion. "I won't loose him. I can't." Blaise uncrossed his arms and placed an uncharacteristically gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"So you're willing to allow him to endure losing you? That's pure idiocy mate, I'm not going to lie to you."

"Blaise? Shut it."

The blond attempted to shrug out from his fellow Slytherin's light hold but stumbled, almost falling. Reflexes sharpened in a way that only years of training in the Dark Arts under paranoid parents could breed, Blaise managed to get his opposite arm around the blond's waist and clasp Draco to his chest. Blaise gave the blond a squeeze, before disentangling them from such an unmanly position.

"I love 'ya mate. Just be careful. You know what I think on the matter, I won't harp at you any more." Draco's relief at that statement was practically tangible, that is until Blaise chuckled evilly at him.

"I didn't say anything about stopping Pansy." Draco's groan of dismay was swallowed up as the two Slytherins entered the snake pit, Blaise allowing his housemate to lean heavily on his shoulder.


	22. Aha!

A/N: I will not abandon any of my stories here without stating it, so don't worry about that. Things have been busy with work and school. My life is rather shot to hell right now, and if you'll excuse my bluntness, I'm pretty fucked up and have been for awhile. At first I had no motivation to write anything worthwhile, then I had no inspiration to update here (even once I had written more installments). I'm sorry for the wait, I truly am. Being a fanfic reader as well as a writer, I know how frustrating it can be when an author leaves a story hanging for any length of time. I hope I haven't lost anyone, but I'm fairly sure I must have, it was unavoidable.

Kelly

XxXxX - serperations between parts of the stories or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry bit his lip when he saw Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walk in. There was a big gaping hole where Draco should have been. The blond had been off for almost a month, never seeming to recover after that Quidditch match. He was completely out of it most days, more and more frequently not even he coming to class. Harry had continued to try multiple times to get him to go and see Madame Pomphrey but the Slytherin was being more stubborn then usual and refused every time. Lately, when Harry would go and check on his boyfriend Draco wouldn't even see him! He'd lock himself in the bathroom or something. The Gryffindor knew there was something his boyfriend wasn't telling him. He knew there was something wrong with the blond aside from a common sickness. But, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

What made Draco's sudden ill health even more unfortunate was that Harry, himself was feeling spectacular. He had begun to really wonder about what Dumbledore had told him. If the stomach pains were supposed to get worse as the pregnancy progressed then why had they gone away completely? It didn't make any sense but Harry wasn't about to question it.

The boy rose and walked over to the entering Slytherins. They looked at him warily, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle backing away. Harry looked squarely into Blaise's defiant eyes.

"What's wrong with Draco?"

"He wasn't feeling well," the boy replied.

"Where is he?" Harry questioned. Blaise shook his head and looked at his feet.

"He told us not to tell you." Harry frowned but before he could open his mouth to protest Blaise spoke over him. "Look Potter, I know you care about Drake but the only thing you can do for him is leave him alone right now." Harry shook his head and walked out the door.

"Sorry," he said over his shoulder. "But I don't believe that and neither do you." Blaise came out after him and continued trying to dissuade him all the way to the Slytherin common rooms. When Harry reached the doors he frowned, he didn't know the new password for that month. His eyes locked with Blaise's and the Slytherin began shaking his head empathically.

"No way, I'm not telling you!" Harry rounded on him.

"Zabini, you aren't a complete idiot. Listen to me, you know that I can help Draco. You know as well as I do whatever is the matter with him he shouldn't be dealing with alone. He needs me, he just doesn't want to upset me. I'm not a delicate, little, glass flower. I won't break. We are in a _relationship_. This implies that we are there for _each other_ and will help _each other._ Just because I'm knocked up doesn't suddenly make our relationship one sided." Blaise opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a minute or so. He brought his hands to his head and began massaging his temples.

"Draco's gonna kill me." Harry smiled and clapped his hands, jumping up and down.

"THANK YOU!" Blaise blinked at the boy's sudden change of emotions then shrugged it off. With a wave of his hand and a resigned sigh he said the password and watched as Harry bounded in.

Harry practically ran to his love's dorms. When he got to what he knew was the correct door he knocked softly.

"Dray?" There was a low moan, full of pain, from inside the room, causing Harry's eyebrow's to knit together. Harry quickly shoved the door open and ran to his lover's bed.

Draco lie there, hopelessly tangled in his sheets as he writhed about. He was pale, even more so then usual and his body was caked in sweat. His dry, white lips were open in a silent scream, barely allowing panting breaths through. When Harry looked in the blond's eyes he saw they were dull and glazed over, the Gryffindor wasn't even sure Draco could see him.

Before he knew what he was doing Harry had drawn Draco as close to his chest as his concealed bulge would allow. He began running his fingers through the blond's sodden locks and humming softly. After what seemed like hours but could have only been fifteen minutes at most Draco's body stopped spasming and the blond unwrapped his arms from his stomach. There was something all to familiar about that gesture.

"W-what are you doing here?" Draco's voice was hoarse and the boy fought to speak through his frenzied breathing. Instead of answering his question Harry glared.

"Draco, why are having _my_ stomach pains?"


	23. Murder

XxXxX - separations between parts of the story or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts/Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco wasn't entirely sure how to proceed with all his bits remaining in tact. In the face of Harry's fury, an anger so terrifying the Gryffindor seemed hardly to be breathing, Draco just didn't know what to do. He was caught, oh he was BEYOND caught. Somehow all the reasoning for his actions that the blond had come up with over the past weeks didn't seem as logical now.

Wincing, Draco managed to push himself upright, receiving no help from the frozen Harry. Draco grasped his lover's hands, trying desperately to find some of the naive forgiveness that his boyfriend was known for. Surely it was just hiding, the blazing of Harry's eyes was merely a front. Christ, the blond couldn't get his hands to stop shaking.

"I know you're angry," stating the obvious, rookie mistake. Idiot. Harry's eyes narrowed. "I did it to help you, love. I knew if I told you, you'd never agree to it. But it was all for you, don't you see? You have to understand." He was babbling but he couldn't stop. All the times he had rehearsed this moment, all the words he had carefully constructed in a perfect order, all abandoned him.

"What. Have. You. Done?" The Gryffindor's tone wasn't icy, it was glacial.

_XxXxX Flashback XxXxX_

"_Draco, what in the world is going through your head? You're giddy."_

"_I have a surprise for you." The blond grinned, all Malfoy charm. Harry laughed lightly and allowed himself to be steered into a shockingly empty Slytherin common room._

_Harry gasped, he couldn't help it. Draco had adorned the room absolutely gorgeously. The soft light from a few scattered candles floating about the room seemed to sparkle, almost like little stars. A whiff of freshly cooked bread and a tantalizing pasta the pregnant boy couldn't name had his mouth watering in an instant._

"_It's lovely, Draco. Really, thank you." The blond just grinned indulgently and, hand placed over the small of his boyfriend's back, gently pushed Harry to a small couch in front of the fireplace._

_Harry sniffed the steaming glass that was handed to him. Cinnamon? Apple? "Cider?" Draco nodded, bringing their glasses together gently and crossing their arms, taking a sip from Harry's cup._

_Untwisting their limbs, Draco drew Harry into his arms as the Gryffindor continued to sip delicately at the warm beverage, comfortable and content._

_XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX_

"It was the cider, Harry." The Slytherin was trembling so hard that simply trying to take a steadying breath was painful. "I-I put a potion in your cider. Well, yours and mind... it-it switched things up...gave me your pain. I just, Harry... love...I just didn't want you to hurt anymore."

For a second, Harry didn't so much as blink. Simply stared. The blond felt as if he was about to come apart at the seams. What if Harry didn't understand? What if the boy wouldn't forgive him? What if Harry _left_ him?

"You-you _drugged_ me? You _slipped me a potion_? Why you-you-YOU GIT! How DARE you? Who gave you permission to judge how I was coping? Who the Hell gave you the right to interfere with MY pregnancy?!" Draco winced again, trying very hard not to faint on the spot. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

"I ASKED YOU WHO?"

"W-who?"

"Who decided it was okay to help you go behind my back and LIE to me? WHO HELPED YOU?" He roared.

The blond opened his mouth to deny an accomplice but clamped it shut again when he met Harry's glare. His boyfriend's look just oozed "don't you dare."

"Severus." the blond muttered.

Without another word the Gryffindor stormed off. Draco was so stunned he couldn't move. He just barely caught up to Harry before he reached the Potion master's lodgings.

"SNAPE! SNAPE, OPEN UP." Harry was pounding on the door so hard Draco briefly was concerned he'd hurt his hands.

"Potter," Snape threw open the door. "If you do not immediately desist your infernal racket I will have you expelled. What on Earth do you want?" Harry jerked his arm over his shoulder and yanked Draco forward.

"Fix it," he said in deathly tones. Instead of responding snarkliy, Snape actually seem to sober. Gesturing for the two students to enter, he simply looked on sadly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The potions master had Harry and Draco face each other and link arms, much as they had done before on that happier night. For his part, Draco would have been happy to look anywhere but at his steaming boyfriend. Said boyfriend would have none of it however and continued to afford the blond a deadpan death glare that showed no sign of easing up in the near future.

"Potter, Potter this is important, are you listening to me?" Harry bit out a forced "Yes" but otherwise gave no indication that he was paying his professor the slightest attention.

"Hear me well, Potter, this is no light business. Mr. Malfoy has been shouldering the better part of your worst period of pregnancy. The pain he was been taking for you is innumerably more excruciating than that of which you remember. If you are not prepared at least mentally for what is to come, the shock could prove too much and you could loose your child."

"So what you're telling me is because of _him_," the "him" was spit out, as if Draco's name wasn't even worth Harry's civility, "the danger is even worse than it was before and I have to deal with an even higher risk of losing my child?" Snape nodded curtly, but otherwise said nothing.

"Are you positive that you want to do this, Mr. Potter? There is no reason to reverse the potion's effect yet, your body as been progressing as it should have all along, you simply haven't had to feel any of it."

"Positive."

With one last worried look at his catatonic prize pupil, Snape indicated for them to drink each other's goblets. Once that was done, Harry all but chugged the remainder of his potion down. The effect was immediate, right before his love's horrified eyes, the pregnant boy crashed to the ground. Draco rushed to gather the wildly jerking Gryffindor into his arms before he gave himself a concussion.

It wasn't until Harry was practically frothing at the mouth that Snape knelt down and pressed a small vial to the boy's lips. Draco's head jerked up and he grasped his professor's wrist.

"What are doing?" Draco demanded, voice cracking. "You said Harry couldn't have any potions this far into his pregnancy! You said it could harm the baby!"

"I know what I said, Mr. Malfoy. Potions are indeed very dangerous for both Potter and the child. However," he said grimly. "Allowing him to remain in his current state is far worse."

Draco let the man go, tears welling up in his eyes as the immensity of the situation fully hit. Forcefully opening Harry's lips, Snape all but shoved the vial's contents down the boy's throat. As his boyfriend went eerily still in contrast to his previous spasming, Draco couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't just murdered his own child.


	24. As Paranoia Reigns Supreme

XxXxX - separations between parts of the story or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts/Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco had been standing next to the bed of his boyfriend without moving for nearly five hours. He knew he was starting to worry the professors as they kept trying to get him to go rest, or at the least sit down, but he couldn't muster the will to care. How could he care about himself when Harry was lying as if dead; ashen skin, hardly breathing, revival potions having no effect? This was his fault. All of it was his fault. _Merlin, what have I done?_

"Draco?" The blond hadn't noticed Blaise enter, but then again he hadn't really been paying attention to anything in the room since he had arrived aside from Harry.

"This is all my fault," he whispered.

"Yes it is." Blaise's voice wasn't harsh, but it wasn't gentle either. Slytherins aren't exactly renowned for their skills in the art of comforting. That was more a Gryffindor thing, more a Harry thing. Draco choked on a sob. "But," Blaise continued, drawing the normally composed Malfoy into a tight embrace. "You also might have saved him. There's no way to know that Potter would have gotten through this whole pregnancy without you bearing that bulk of time for him. For all we know he would have ended up in this bed all on his own, maybe in an even sorrier state. In fact, knowing Potter even a little, I can safely hypothesize that he definitely would have ended up in here sooner or later."

"It doesn't matter now. I've lost him. He'll never forgive me for this." Without any more warning Draco completely broke down. Blaise just barely managed to brace them both before the blond was clinging to him, practically collapsing. Blaise was mildly terrified. This scene was disconcertingly similar to many of the sleepless nights he had watched Draco at Grimmauld Place, when Harry had been missing and no one thought he was ever going to be found.

Blaise just held the boy, knowing full well there was nothing he could say that would change the immeasurably wretched nature of the whole situation. He was no good at this, that was Pansy's job in their little group of friends. Blaise wondered if she had found Granger or Weasley. They had come up to the hospital wing together, expecting the worst when Harry hadn't returned to class. After they had seen that all their worst assumptions were indeed correct, Pansy had gone to find the other two trio members and inform them of the situation. That, at the least, would be one less thing Draco had to shoulder. Blaise wasn't sure Draco would even have been able to explain himself to them. Either Weasley would have become so furious he socked his old enemy before the blond had finished or Draco himself would have been overcome by his own guilt. Neither outlook was a pretty one, thus Blaise and Pansy had decided they would simply deal with it. Blaise was slightly concerned that the Gryffindors would take things out on Pansy but even he had to admit that the girl could take care of herself.

_**BANG!**_ Draco and Blaise sprang apart, both whipping around to stare at the door. Speak of the devil. There was Pansy, standing calmly behind an irate Weasley and panicking Granger. Before anyone could make a move, the red head had barreled himself towards Draco and slammed the boy violently into the wall.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Weasley was shrieking, but suddenly his voice dropped to a somehow even more lethal whisper. "I will end you." With the taller boy's arm crushing his windpipe, Draco could hardly be expected to defend his actions. Not that he would have, both Pansy and Blaise knew that Draco was prepared to take whatever punishment the Gryffindors saw fit to extol. Blaise moved as if to drag Weasley off his best mate, but Pansy grabbed his wrist, shaking her head minutely. Grudgingly, he nodded. It wasn't their job to protect Draco from what was bound to happen sooner or later, especially as a later date might mean they weren't around to make sure things didn't go too far. At least if Weasley and Granger enacted their vengeance now, the other two Slytherins would be able to make sure Draco wasn't permanently damaged.

A rasping cough from the bed and a small gasp from Hermione, who had immediately dashed to her prone friend, caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks. Slowly, as if opening his eyes was an excruciating sort of pain, Harry's lids fluttered. As the pregnant boy's gaze swept the room, it turned to stone as it met the sight of his boyfriend being nearly strangled by his best friend. Normally the sight of one of Draco's eyes swelling and purpling, the blond's lip cut and bleeding, and the obvious evidence that the boy had been crying would have started some sort of chain reaction inside Harry. Normally forgiveness, a sympathetic instinct, or at least pity, would have graced his features.

Not today. Today there was no sign that Harry had ever looked at the disheveled Slytherin with anything but contempt or extreme loathing. Draco opened his mouth to say something, anything, but another rough shake from his assaulter indicated that this was not the time for his apologies. With a hoarse voice, and utterly unfeeling facade, Harry uttered the very words Draco had most feared.

"Get out. I don't want to see you."

Weasley let him go, pushing him so forcefully towards the door that Draco fell forward and crashed into the floor. For a moment, he didn't move, the horror overtaking him so all-encompassing that it was as if he had been petrified. Seemingly without any signaling between them, Pansy and Blaise swooped down as one and each grabbed one of the blond's arms. As he was hauled to his feet, Draco couldn't help it, silent tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry couldn't sleep. Hermione and Ron had left a bit ago, only when Madame Pomphrey had all but hexed them out. Part of him knew this had all been stupid, that he should have tried to be more rational about what Draco had done. He knew Draco had acted out of love, at least he _thought_ he knew. Iit just didn't change the serious breach of trust. After all the people that had screwed Harry over, even with all his issues truly letting people in when all those he trusted seemed to end up dead or abandoning him...he had trusted Draco. To have that trust be broken hurt, hurt more than Harry knew how to bear.

Not to mention the fact that Draco's actions clearly showed the blond's own lack of faith in Harry. This had been the one thing in his life that Harry had any sort of control over, something that was really in HIS power. And Draco took it away. It had always been touch and go, there had always been danger, but this child was in Harry's body, his body and no one else's. To have someone strip him of even that control, no matter who, was crushing. It was as if Harry just couldn't do anything right, nothing. Not be savior, not act like normal kid, not fit in with the other Gryffindors, _not be a father_. A small voice in the back of his mind hadn't stopped lecturing since Harry had started towards Snape's dungeons. The safest thing he could have done was to let Draco continue as he had, bearing the brunt of the pain. Harry hadn't been able to do it though, he couldn't just let it go as if this was all okay! This was his to cope with, all of it. As long as everything was firmly in his hands, Harry knew the baby was safe. He had already done enough to endanger this child.

Half of the Gryffindor was so hurt and furious with Draco he never wanted to see him again. The other half of him was just soul-smotheringly sad. He couldn't believe this had happened. Draco had been a constant in Harry's life, a GOOD constant. To have everything suddenly go so wrong was something neither of them had ever thought possible. Yet it had gone wrong, it had gone worse than wrong.

Draco knew Harry, he knew that drugging him would just be breaking Harry's trust. How could he have done it anyway? Was this about Harry at all? Did Draco just play the good boyfriend so that he would be able to steal their baby away? No. Harry couldn't really believe that. Still... the nagging paranoia that was staring to run rampant in the Gryffindor's thoughts was so hard to ignore.

A small rap on the door had Harry frantically looking for his wand. Who would be here to visit him now?! When the door opened though, it was to reveal a trembling Draco Malfoy. The boy's left eye was swollen shut by now, the dark violet hue made all the more startling by the contrast of alabaster skin. The cut lip looked as if it was still bleeding. There was even a large cut right by Draco's hairline that even in his furious state, Harry was surprised he had missed earlier. Ron had really let loose. Somehow Harry wasn't really that upset about it.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you," the pregnant boy bit out, venom practically spewing from his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have come. But I couldn't let you think-couldn't let you think I did this to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Harry! Never. Please," Draco whispered. "Please believe me. You don't have to forgive me, just please know that I only did this to help you. That is the only reason."

"To help me? To _help_ me, he says. Yes, I'm sure that was your reason. It has nothing to do with the fact that you see me just like everybody else. It's all well and good if I'm fighting, just point me in the proper direction, eh? But heaven forbid I get to choose for myself where I go, heaven forbid I get to do anything for myself! I'm just a train wreck waiting to happen, I'm going to let everyone down, right? That's what you all think." The blond's eyes had gone huge, his mouth hanging open. "Well I won't have it! I WILL take care of this baby. I'll be damned if I let the wizarding world take this from me too."

"Harry..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear any of it. I can't trust you, you're just like the rest of them." Unbidden, a sob escaped Harry's throat.

"Harry..." Draco tried again, raising his arm as if to place a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"NO!" Harry shouted, throwing himself away with so much exuberance he nearly fell off the other side of the bed. "Don't touch me. Don't you DARE touch me."

"Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you're doing in here after hours, upsetting my patient?!" Madame Pomphrey had clearly been awoken by all the yelling, practically bristling as she made to drag the Slytherin out of the room if necessary. Draco wouldn't budge.

"I love you," he said, sounding as if Ron was pinning him up against the wall all over again.

"You never loved me. Leave me alone."

Just before Harry turned so that his back was towards the door, he caught a glimpse of Draco's face. His eyes were completely dead, his expression as if he had just been stabbed in the gut repeatedly. Madame Pomphrey took advantage of the blond's shock to force him out of the room, ranting about the audacity of students all the way.

It was those eyes that stayed with Harry though. It was those eyes that he couldn't escape. Even as he finally dozed off, it was those eyes had nightmares about.


	25. Stupidity v Love

XxXxX - separations between parts of the story or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts/Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall stood serenely next to his bed as Harry blinked sleep out of his eyes. Trying to gather his thoughts -waking up to your head of house in any capacity is a little nerve wracking- Harry slowly sat up. His body still ached from all the spasming but he really was feeling a good deal less like something scraped off the train tracks.

"Much better, Professor." She smiled down at him.

"Glad to hear it Mr. Potter, glad to hear it." She made as if to leave. "I have a class to get to, but don't hesitate to let me know should you need anything."

"Professor, um, one thing?" She turned, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"How many days have I been in here?"

"Nearly three days now, actually. Madame Pomphrey would like to keep you awhile longer however, just to make sure you're properly stabilized."

Harry groaned loudly, falling back into his pillows with a whoosh of air . Professor McGonagall just continued to smile, patting the boy's shoulder before turning once more and taking her leave. _Three days. I've been in here three days. Draco hasn't come back. Do I really want him to?_ Shoving the infirmary pillow over his face and shouting in frustration even Harry had to admit, he didn't have the foggiest idea what he wanted.

"Potter?" Harry gulped and removed the pillow. Blaise was standing in front of him, Pansy in the door way. They both looked tense and as if they hadn't slept the night before. For a minute no one spoke.

"We're here because of Draco," Blaise finally managed. Immediately, Harry's face hardened. The other boy must have noticed this because he raised a hand in apology. "He didn't send us, Potter. In fact," he added. "Draco would probably jinx us both if he knew we were here."

"Then what-,"

"He's in trouble, Potter." Pansy cut in. "He's been quite messed up the last few days. Not eating. Not sleeping. Not going to class. Not talking. The only thing he has done really, is sit on top of the astronomy tower alone and refuse to see anyone."

"Why?" Harry forced out.

"Contemplating suicide for all we know, I daresay it's crossed his mind. I don't think you truly grasp the levity of the situation." Her tone was so matter of fact; how could she be that apathetic while talking about Draco throwing himself off the astronomy tower!?

"And now he's gone and done something absolutely ludicrous!" Blaise exploded. Clearly trying to calm himself down, the Slytherin took a few deep breaths before continuing. "He decided that the only way for him to prove his love for you was to go profess it to the one person who will kill him for it."

"Voldemort!" Harry gasped. Blaise flinched, pinching his nose tiredly.

"The Dark Lord would just use Draco to get to you, he wouldn't kill the twat. No, it's worse than that, Potter. Draco has gone to tell his father."

"No!" Harry only had a very vague notion of Draco's father, but it wasn't a pretty one. A very straight-laced and stern aristocrat, he ran his household with an iron hand, no margin for error. Any mistake was punished, often with a dark hex of some kind. Draco feared his father, feared him so much that he avoided going home at all costs. This made him miss his mother terribly, but the ever present terror of Lucius Malfoy overshadowed everything else. The man hadn't always been such a tyrant, but the master he followed tolerated nothing less than brutality in his servants. Anything else would be cause for severe retribution, and the head of the Malfoy family was not willing to sacrifice his family just for lack of a back bone.

The Gryffindor didn't say anything, the emotions overwhelming him actually making the boy dizzy.

"We just thought you should know." Pansy was saying. "In case he doesn't come back. We thought you should know that he risked his life to prove that he loved you."

Then they were gone. They hadn't even waited for a response. It took Harry's brain awhile to catch up but when it did, he was lost in a flurry of action. Haphazardly throwing on the clothes meant for when he was well enough to leave the infirmary, Harry sped as fast as he was able out the door. Granted, that wasn't particularly fast, but the two Slytherins walked slowly; both lost in thought and weighed down by the prospect of losing a friend.

"Wait!" Harry bellowed. They both stopped dead in their tracks and whirled to face the pregnant boy. "How can I get to Draco? How do I get through all the wards and into Malfoy Manor?!"

"You can't be serious," Pansy scoffed. "You can't _get to Draco_, are you off your nut?"

"I assure you, I am entirely serious and with all my wits. No one else is getting hurt because of me. I'm not losing anybody else."

Blaise cleared his throat nervously. Harry had no doubt that if it wouldn't have hurt the baby, they would have jinxed Harry unconscious already and chained him to his infirmary bed. Not having such an option however, clearly made Blaise at least, antsy. Pansy simply looked annoyed.

"Look, Potter, Pansy is right. You can't go to Malfoy Manor. The only thing you'll manage to do is get yourself killed with Draco. Without you he stands a chance of winning his father over, or at the very least fighting his way out. Your presence will only complicate things for the worse, I promise you."

Harry planted his feet in a way familiar to all parties. Even those in the Slytherin House knew of the fabled Potter stubbornness. It was with crossed arms and a knit brow that Harry finally put his ultimatum on the table.

"No Blaise, YOU look. Be that as it may, I'm not risking Draco's life by putting only his winning charm up against his father's cane. Either you two help me get in there, or I stumble in like a prize fool just to cause enough of a distraction that Draco can get out."

"So you'd risk your own life and that of your child! Haven't you learned anything?" Pansy was definitely agitated, her voice piercingly shrill.

"Lucius Malfoy wouldn't kill me. He'd take me to his master. I can count on both the Order coming after me and a chance during the journey to Voldemort to escape. That's more of a chance than Draco stands with his father. So yes, I'd risk it."

Blaise brought both hands to his face, as if not being able to see Harry would make him disappear and put him back safely in the infirmary. When peering through his fingers only showed Blaise the same adamant picture the Slytherin took a literal step back, muttering angrily. Pansy's glare just oozed fury, it was clear that she would like nothing more than to smack Harry across the face for sheer incompetence.

"Fine. Have it your way, Potter, but we will not be responsible for this lapse into utter stupidity." Pansy spat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Harry had been briefed on the ins and outs of Malfoy Manor by Blaise (Pansy had refused to assist and left almost immediately), if anything, the Gryffindor felt more nervous than he had in the first place. He knew this wasn't his most stellar plan ever, but they normally panned out alright didn't they? At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Just as he was about to step into the fireplace that would take him to Draco, a dissatisfyingly small amount of protective spells in place due to his condition, he heard thundering footsteps racing towards him.

"HARRY!" Hermione tumbled into the room, only barely managing to stop herself before she tripped over her quarry, Ron crashing right in behind her and nearly knocking them both on top of their friend. Harry glared at the smug visage of Pansy behind them; a silent 'traitor' was met only with a unconcerned shrug while the girl held her nails up to her eyes for a detailed inspection.

"You simply can't do this! This is suicide! Harry, this is just plain idiotic! You can't play right into Voldemort's hands, you just can't!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I have to." Without another word Harry pitched himself into the flames.


	26. Choices

XxXxX - separations between parts of the story or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts/Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the floo spat him out, Harry appeared in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor. Disoriented and more then a little woozy, the pregnant boy had to reach out for the nearest counter top to steady himself. He was thankfully alone, not even a house elf in sight. This was quite a lucky break as, now that he was here, Harry realized had had absolutely no plan or idea of what to do next. Where should he go? How could he stay undetected? Could he even defend himself from Lucius Malfoy's knowledge of the Dark Arts?

The sound of something and very breakable shocked Harry from his contemplations. The boy was driven to movement as the sounds of destruction increased. Following the noise, he was led into what must've been the parlor. The scene that met his eyes was enough to make all the colour drain from his face. Before he had a chance to rush forward though, shuffling behind him made the boy whirl.

"Harry, wait! It's just us!" Hermione squeaked as both she and Ron quickly put their hands up in a sign of non-violence.

"What are you two _doing_ here," Harry hissed.

"You can't do this. Lucius Malfoy will KILL you if he sees you right now. Just look at him!"

Hermione certainly wasn't wrong. Lucius' white-pale hair was all about his crimson visage, having escaped his ponytail. The man brandished his wand as if to strike Draco across the face, never mind an Unforgivable.

Draco was the stark opposite of his screaming father. No colour in his face, he simply stood there and swayed. Harry could tell that his lover was about to snap however, the tenseness in his jaw and gleaming eyes bespoke of the difficulty he was having in attempting to reign in his flaring temper.

"How dare you risk this family just so you can experience a bloody Gryffindor FLING! Do you want to die?! Do you have a burning desire to have your mother, myself, and anyone you've ever cared about tortured and killed? What is the _matter_ with you?!" Draco's father continued screaming.

"Harry. Is. Not. A. Fling." Draco bit out.

"I beg your pardon?' Lucius shrieked.

"He isn't just some random fuck, father. I love him."

"_Love_." Lucius spat. "You're a child. You don't have the foggiest notion of what love is!"

Harry saw it, just then, his lover snapped. Draco's shoulder's tensed yet further and his chin rose definitely. The boy took a deep breath and then locked dancing grey eyes with his father.

"I know that he's having my child."

Narcissa gasped, hand to her forehead, visibly struggling to maintain her fragile hold on consciousness. And now it was Lucius' turn to mimic a newly deceased specter. In fact, the older Malfoy looked whiter than his hair, if such a thing was possible.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius intoned again, his voice was devoid of all emotion, radiating the numb fury that was surely about to explode forth.

"Harry is pregnant, pregnant with **our** child."

When Lucius didn't say anything, opting apparently to continue with his shell-shocked contemplation, Draco seemed to soften marginally.

"There is no going back for me father. He is my life and my love. I could never betray him." Harry's heart melted at hearing such words come out of Draco's mouth, just a little bit.

"And what makes you think precious Potter will be able to surpass the Dark Lord's wrath unscathed? Hmm? He will die, Draco." Lucius' tone of voice no longer harbored its previous tones of fury; he now just sounded sad; sad and soulfully disappointed.

"He'll survive. Father, he's stronger than you –or the Dark Lord- give him credit for."

Lucius strode over to the fireplace, resting one of his arms on the mantelpiece. It almost seemed as if maybe comprehension was going to dawn upon the Malfoy head. Harry held his breath. Because of the silence in the room Lucius' next action caused everyone, save himself, to jump. He slammed a curled fist upon the mantle so fiercely a picture nearly fell into the flames.

"Explain this to me, _son_," the word 'son' was practically spewed. "How is it that you can so willingly put ruin to your family, death to the Malfoy name, and put yourself in front of the Dark Lord's _Avada Kedavra_ without so much as batting an eye? Where is the remorse? Where are the apologies? _Where is the strength to fight for your own life_?"

At first Draco didn't say anything, he just bowed his head. The seconds stretched, Harry would have given the entirety of his Gringott's vault to know what was going through his boyfriend's mind at that moment. When Draco's head finally rose and his eyes met the steely ones of his father Harry nearly gasped. It felt as if the Gryffindor was looking at the same eyes that had gazed morosely back at him after their owner had punched a wall at a loss for what to do when the emotions became too much what seemed oh-so long ago.

"I'm protecting my child, father. Harry and the baby now own my whole being; and with that my desires and sense of self-preservation have taken a back seat. Keeping my family alive is my priority, just as you've always taught me. Now you tell me father, what is so wrong with that?"

"What of this family, Draco?" Have you given up on us? Abandoned those who raised you?" Lucius almost sounded lost to Harry's ears, young and scared, maybe even how he must have sounded when he first pledged his allegiance to Voldemort.

"I would never abandon you, or mother, not ever. I will always make myself available to you, should you ever need me."

"Are you truly that blind?" Lucius' voice was rising again. "It will always be us against them. You can't have both worlds! You have to choose which of your loyalties you will honour, which of your_ families_ you are going to watch die."

Harry could have sworn that Draco stopped breathing entirely. Suddenly, the Gryffindor had doubts. Why would the Malfoy heir sacrifice all that he had ever known? Why would he risk so much? It was insane! Harry wouldn't even be able to blame him if Draco decided to take the easier way out and stick behind his father.

"Then," Draco visibly swallowed and Harry gulped. "I choose the moral high ground, father. I will do what I feel is right. No more killing innocents or children. No more murders committed out of vengeance not even my own. No more nightmares of the things I've done that I can not abide within myself. I stand by Harry. I choose the side of light, father."

The picture frame fell to the floor with an audible _crack_.

"Then you will die." Lucius whirled, wand raised, but just as Draco's own hands flew to his robe pocket, heavy footsteps came running down towards the three Gryffindors from the kitchen. They didn't have any time. It was already too late. By the time the trio heard the new arrival they had already been spotted.

Bellatrix Lestrange was on them and they had no hopes of even slowing her down before she hexed them.


	27. Time to Say Goodbye

A/N: Yes, these chapters are shorter than normal. This is simply the way they're working out with me still stopping them in logical places.

XxXxX - separations between parts of the story or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts/Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bellatrix's actions were terrifyingly swift; she had all three Gryffindors floating in front of her before even being in sight of the parlor.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the room first, bouncing together, the helpless puppets of Bellatrix's _mobilicorpus_. Narcissa gasped audibly, swooning and barely catching herself by leaning heavily onto the arms of her chair. Lucius' eyes bulged so comically he actually looked like a cartoon in danger of his eyes popping right out of their sockets like pierced balloons.

"No!" Draco shouted, moving more quickly than it seemed possible he could have even registered the scene in front of him. The blond would have rushed forward, his wand was already raised, but his father physically held him back. It looked as if Lucius Malfoy was more than content to allow his sister-in-law handle his unwanted guests, probably believing this would rid him of a whole host of the problems plaguing his person. He didn't get the chance to egg her on however. Before the taller man could move to act, despite his son's heart-wrenching screams, his wife beat him to it.

"_Petrificus totalus_." Narcissa's spell hit her sister full in the chest, Bellatrix's face frozen in a look of pure, unadulterated, shock. Silently, Narcissa flicked her wand and moved Bellatrix down the hall, and into the kitchen. Moving her shaking wand hand to point at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Narcissa fiercely and pointedly set them loose. "_Finite incantatem_!"

Lucius shoved his son aside and flew at his wife. "Have you lost your mind woman?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He roared.

"He is our son, Lucius. Our son." Tear filled eyes met Lucius' dancing ones. "When did our unquestioning obedience to the Dark Lord supercede the duty we have to Draco? The love of a parent should come above everything else, above our own lives. If saving our one and only son, our son and his…" she tripped over the word. "…his family means going against all that I've known then it is done. Parents are not meant to bury their children. Never." Lucius just laid unseeing eyes upon her, unbelieving, not registering what she was saying. "Lucius," she continued. "I will not do anything to hurt our son so grievously. And I will die before I let you or do anything that ensures his own death. If protecting the Golden Boy keeps my son in my arms for even a second longer then so be it, I will protect him. If doing everything that is in my power to maintain my child's happiness means I have to betray all that I've ever known and even the Dark Lord himself, at the cost of my own life, then I am dead as I stand before you. For I can not betray my child, Lucius. I will not."

Everyone was silent. No one seemed to so much as breathe while Lucius absorbed his wife's words. Slowly, as if through quicksand, the man raised a trembling hand to cover his face. The gravity of the situation hit the whole room with that gesture. If Lucius turned over Harry, Hermione, and Ron then Draco would follow. Lucius would be the death of them all if that was the route he chose. Or, if the father understood Narcissa's reasoning then they might actually get out of this alive. Even if they did manage to get back to Hogwarts though, Lucius' and Narcissa's lives would be forfeit. Bellatrix was too strong a witch to be spelled into silence forever, nor could any holes in her memory or orders to maintain silence keep the secret of the Malfoy's involvement from her Master's own probing mind. Lucius suddenly rose his head sharply, the picturesque Malfoy confidence and yes, arrogance, etched in every line of his face.

"If this is to be the way of things, then we shall just have to do it properly. I will use every remaining breath in my body to make my son," and his eyes fell on the ruffled form of Harry on the floor. "-and his family, safe."

A bigger smile than any of the trio members had ever seen on Lucius' normally grave visage broke out over his face as Narcissa hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Father-," Draco began, but Lucius cut him off.

"There isn't time. We must move without delay if you four are to get back to Hogwarts unscathed. Bellatrix's arrival is almost certainly preceding an arrival by more Death Eaters for a meeting sooner rather than later, she only comes to this place under her master's orders." With that, Lucius strode purposefully across the room until he was in front of the trio members. Draco tensed but his concern was unwarranted. Without any further to-do, Lucius hauled both Harry and Hermione up by the crooks of their arms, exhibiting a surprising amount of strength for a man as willowy as himself.

"Draco," the older blonde turned to lock eyes with his heir.

"Father."

"Quickly. Get them upstairs to your room; use the floo in your room to escape. Get them through first so that you can cast a chilling spell directly following your own departure. If the fireplace is still warm then your whereabouts will be painfully obvious to searching parties. Quickly now, go!"

Narcissa began ushering Hermione, Ron and Harry up the stairs but Draco stopped. The colour drained from his face as he looked at his parents.

"Come with us!" he said vehemently.

"We can't, darling." Narcissa responded. "We have to stay here to do our best to make sure you aren't followed. Bellatrix will be free momentarily it is unlikely that your father and I will be able to overpower her in time to stop her apparating. The others will be here in a matter of minutes to chase you down."

"But, you'll be killed." Draco's voice hitched on sobs as he clutched at his mother's hand, halfway up the stairs but unable to look anywhere but at the parlor below.

"And if we are, it will be with the knowledge that our son is alive because of it." Lucius looked serenely at his son. "Go, Draco," the man repeated. "You have your own family to care for now. One day you'll understand."

At the mention of Harry, Draco seemed to unfreeze. He nodded, tears now streaming down his face. The last thing he heard before his parents disappeared from his view as he stumblingly climbed the staircase was his mother's whispered "I love you."


	28. True Colours

A/N: This is almost it guys! One more chapter (two at most, I haven't decided yet, but I'm leaning towards one).

XxXxX - separations between parts of the story or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts/Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco tumbled through the floo only to land in a pile on the floor of Snape's personal chambers. Slowly they began to detangle themselves, no one speaking or so much as looking at each other. It was painfully obvious to all parties that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were as good as dead. No matter what help was sent, or how quickly, there was no hope. If by some miracle, aid arrived early enough to whisk the Malfoys away, where would they hide? What place was really safe enough that Voldemort wouldn't find them? The answer, as each of the students was stubbornly not bringing up, was no where. Draco's parents had just died to save him, and by proxy, them all.

"What on earth is going on?!" Snape stood at the now open door to what had to be his lab.

No one spoke. All at once, the trio members turned to gaze upon Draco's ashen and tear-streaked face. What could they say? Anything they managed would merely echo hollowly, resembling sentiments that should have been read out from a greeting card. No, they couldn't say anything. It wasn't their place. Draco alone had the right to explain. Once the words were spoken, once it was admitted aloud that Draco had just lost his parents, there would be no turning back. There would be no more skirting the truth or denying what had happened. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would really be gone.

"Draco?" Snape questioned softly, kneeling in front of the boy and tilting his student's head up. "Draco, what has happened?" Draco hesitated a long while, but eventually met his professor's eyes. When the blond began speaking, it was as if from a distance, the pained sentences coming out of a mouth that could not belong to Draco; it just couldn't.

"I went to tell father about Harry, about our child. Father and I argued. But then-then Bellatrix rushed in. They had showed up and she hexed them," he indicated the stock-still trio members "but before she could do anything mother had cast a spell at her. Mother told father that she would not let anyone harm me, or my family and that she would die before she would let him. He finally saw things the way mother had, and ushered us all up to my fireplace so we could floo out of there."

Snape's composure didn't slip, if anything his face looked harder and more grave then normal. The words coming out of his mouth sounded foreign and harsh, more like a man confronting a hated rival than someone who had just lost two of his friends.

"They are dead then?" He directed at Draco. The boy nodded, seeming to collapse in on himself, only silent tears escaping the already bloodshot eyes.

"Or will be soon," he muttered.

Without stopping to offer his condolences or any sympathy whatsoever, Snape rose and practically flew to the door of his chambers.

"I must go talk to Dumbledore. Once Voldemort realizes their betrayal he will be seeking blood. And there is no way Bellatrix could have ignored Mr. Potter's condition. They will be on us soon, we must prepare. I suggest you all go get some rest before this battle truly begins in earnest." With that, he was gone. No words of comfort or reassurance; even the fake kind would have offered some sort of consolation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Draco," Harry called quietly, unsure of what to say but terrified to say nothing. The Malfoy heir, upon the two of them going back to the Slytherin dungeons, had merely sank down at the end of his bed. The blond hadn't said a word; he just sat there, eyes unseeing. The tears had long ago dried up, but in their absence Draco seemed to be entirely devoid of all emotion. It scared Harry, more then he cared to admit.

"Draco," Harry tried again. "Draco please, say something. Anything."

"What do you want me to say," the blond mumbled haltingly, as if every syllable made his heart hurt just that much worse.

"I don't know," his boyfriend confessed. "But when you don't say anything I-I get scared."

"I can't believe it came to this," Draco whispered. "I suppose I knew it would, in the end. I guess all of us did. I just always assumed I would die with them. I never thought they would sacrifice themselves like this. I couldn't in my wildest dreams have imagined this, I-" he stopped, the emotions flooding back and choking him.

"Oh Draco." Harry scooted towards the blond and enveloped him from behind, kissing Draco's hair and squeezing him as tightly as the huge bump under his clothing would allow.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not now, not so soon." Draco began to cry again in earnest, leaning back into Harry and clutching their hands together tightly.

Eventually the blond's sobs quieted and he allowed Harry to pull him down to the head of the bead. The Gryffindor held his boyfriend to his chest, whispering soothing words and petting Draco's hair. They had nearly fallen asleep when the door flew open to let in Pansy, Blaise, Seamus, Dean and Neville. They all rushed over the threshold, Pansy charming the door locked behind them.

"Harry! Malfoy! Thank Merlin you two are alright!" Seamus had a hand over his heart, panting loudly as if he had just run a mile. Dean was braced over his knees trying to catch his breath and Neville wheezed like a broken vacuum cleaner.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore the squeak in his voice as it cracked.

"We overheard a bunch of Slytherins out by the lake. They were talking about how they had just received orders to go ahead and kill Malfoy! Except, they weren't sure what to do because they didn't seem to actually want to murder anybody." Seamus continued.

"What?!" Both Harry and Draco exclaimed.

"We didn't give them long enough to reach a verdict. We ran back as fast as we could and when you weren't in Gryffindor tower we figured you two would be here. We left them debating whether they actually were going to storm over here and kill you or not." When he was done speaking Seamus allowed himself to fall to the ground with a _whoosh,_ clearly worn out from all the exertion as the adrenaline he had been functioning under the influence of wore off.

"What will you do?" Pansy asked, directing her question at Draco.

"Slytherin House has likely turned against you Draco, you aren't safe here." Blaise added.

As if on cue, there was a _**BANG **_and multiple fists began pounding on the door. Jinxes started flying and Pansy's locking charm was removed almost within two minutes of her arrival. The door flew open for the second time that night, this time only to reveal Crabbe and Goyle, their backs to the room, blocking the way.

"Let us in! Draco!" The voice of Millicent Bulstrode was recognizable. "We don't want to hurt him, you big oafs! We want to get him out of here before someone else does!"

"It's okay Vince, Greg. Let them in," said Draco, slowly rising from the bed.

"What if they're lying?" Goyle grunted as a wayward fist collided with his stomach.

"I don't think they are. It's okay." Draco repeated. "If they wanted to kill me they would have already. Last I checked, hexes can still go over the heads of you two, although I appreciate the effort."

As one, Crabbe and Goyle moved to the sides of the door, letting the damn break and the flood to commence. At first, everyone talked at once, completely jumbled, but eventually the crowd calmed down enough for actual discussion to take place.

It was declared that Slytherin House had decided to side with Draco, at least a large proportion had. The small percentage of students backing their families and the Dark Lord were easily cowed by their peers and posed no more danger. Any opposition had effectively been stifled over the course of a measly two hours since the reality of the Malfoy betrayal and reached Hogwarts. It was then that the information started bursting forth from various members of the assembly. It seemed that Voldemort had big plans for the Slytherins, losing them would truly be quite a blow to his campaign. Especially, as Blaise suggested with a huge grin on his face, if the Dark Lord didn't realize he had been deceived. If all the Slytherins continued communicating with their families and other pure blood friends outside of Hogwarts as if nothing had changed, they might actually be able to one-up those who wished to take siege to Hogwarts.

The snakes had shown their true colours.


	29. Poetic Justice

A/N: This isn't the last chapter. One more, so it will end up being an even 30. :)

XxXxX - separations between parts of the story or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts/Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week since the faithful Slytherin Revolution, as Seamus was calling it. It was odd, everyone continued going about their daily lives as if nothing had happened. Nobody treated each other differently. Insults were still shot across Potions. Neville still had at least one query over his masculinity a day. It was the normalcy that was so strange, the knowledge that an entire world was about to change and yet there was no sign of the impending transformation whatsoever.

Of course, acting as if nothing had happened was the only logical course of action. If Voldemort got even the faintest whiff of what was brewing at Hogwarts they would all be besieged by morning.

Still, there were some facts that couldn't be hidden or denied. One look at Draco Malfoy reminded you of the futility of trying to ignore reality, in case anyone miraculously managed to forget the immensity of the situation in the Wizarding World for even a second. News had spread around thoroughly by now. Everyone knew that the Malfoys had chosen the side of light, in the case of Lucius and Narcissa, as their last act. A majority of the Slytherins refused to so much as look at Draco (at least they pretended so).

He was so grave and…lost, he seemed so lost, that was the only way to describe it. Harry couldn't get through to the blond, no matter how hard he tried. You would think, considering that all of Harry's existence seemed to have revolved or revolve around death that he would have gotten the knack of the whole thing by now but that was sadly just not the case. Trying to comfort Draco, or even just get him to open up the tiniest of cracks was like trying to flirt with a stone wall. Impossible. He was absolutely unreachable, even Snape had taken the blond aside after a Potions class! All to no avail, at least if Draco's unchanged and forlorn demeanor had anything to say on the matter.

Finally fed up with what was basically the silent treatment, Harry, about to blow, forcibly trapped Draco in his room.

"I have to go to class, Harry," Draco said, monotone and miserable. "Step away from the door."

"No. Not until you talk about this. You can't just brood and dwell! I know I'm not exactly the best person to give you advice on this, but it isn't healthy. And Hell, we all know I'm the world's biggest hypocrite so I guess it doesn't matter. Draco, you can't start to heal until you accept. And acceptance doesn't come from shutting out the world and determinedly reinforcing your own sadness." Draco didn't say anything, just stared at Harry with those unseeing eyes, normally like swirling mercury and now reduced to the hue of emotionless pavement.

"I don't want to talk about this, Harry. Move or I will move you."

"You have to! Draco, this isn't something you can ignore. You can't just shut me out. Please, _please_, talk to me. You just lost your parents, Draco, your parents." Suddenly, Draco's eyes blazed and he whirled on Harry.

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you really think I'm not being eaten away by the guilt of murdering them? They died because of me, because I acted like a selfish and impudent child. All I cared about was forcing my new found liberated reality on them! I didn't give a rat's ass for their reality, or what revealing everything to them would mean. I didn't care! I didn't care that my desire to force my father to see things my way could cost him his life. I didn't care that telling my mother I wasn't her perfect little deatheater would break her spirit and end her life. I didn't care! What kind of son doesn't care?" The last bit was spoken on a choked sob. Draco sank to the ground, head in his hands and tears flowing freely now.

"Oh Draco… Draco, no. Love." Harry carefully lowered himself to the ground to face his boyfriend. "Is that what you think? You think this is your fault? That they died because of you?" The blond hiccuped and began repeating "I murdered them" over and over, like some sort of perverted mantra.

"Draco. Let me tell you something. They died _for_ you, not _because_ of you. There is a huge difference there, huge!"

"But I didn't care-I didn't care." Draco howled.

"You did. Do you really think your parents would have preferred to live in utter ignorance if it meant that you would be unhappy for the rest of your life? They were your parents; they loved you more than anything. They would have wanted to know, Draco. This isn't your fault."

The blond sharply raised his head, staring at Harry. He looked almost crazed, mad with an emotion Harry chose not to identify. Draco had stopped crying, but Harry almost wished he hadn't. The choked sobs were far preferable to the deranged lunatic staring him down.

"You're right. It isn't my fault. But I know whose it is." The blond stood up so quickly it nearly gave Harry whiplash as he fought to get a grasp on what was going on.

"Draco, what are you saying?"

"Bellatrix ruined all of this. It would have been fine if she hadn't come. And there is no doubt that she was the one who would have run to her master like a cat with a mouse to inform him of my parents' betrayal. I bet the bitch even got to cast the killing curse, the Dark Lord would have reveled in the irony and poetic justice of having my mother killed by her own sister. Bellatrix. Bellatrix will pay."

"Draco…" Harry tried. "Draco darling, you're scaring me. Talking is good, but see reason! Calm down."

"Oh, I am calm. One has to be calm when using an unforgivable or it could go awry." With that, Draco, sprinted out of the room.

"W-what?! DRACO WAIT!" Harry got to his feet as quickly as he could, but even as he dashed out of the Slytherin common room after his lover he knew it was no use. Even on the best of days Harry would have had trouble catching Draco, the blond was incredibly fast and most definitely had Harry beat when they both had their feet on the ground. The problem was this was not the best of days. Heavily pregnant, unable to walk without waddling, out of breath embarrassingly quickly, and with Draco having a head start, Harry was well and royally screwed.

Guessing his intent, Harry made his way as fast as he could to the gates of Hogwarts. Draco wouldn't risk a teacher seeing him, so he would never use Snape's floo and besides, he hadn't stopped to get any powder. No, Draco would have had to apparate.

Harry went as fast as he could, but he wasn't surprised to reach his destination and see no sign of the blond. No, it was too late.

Draco was gone.


	30. And So It Ends

A/N: Well guys, this it it. The end! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! It's been a long ride, and I'm extremely grateful to all of you who have been with me since the beginning. You all are the reason this fic didn't die. I hope you enjoy the ending.

-Kelly

XxXxX - separations between parts of the story or points of view

_blahblahblahblah - _thoughts/Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Harry panted with exertion as he rushed to Snape's chambers. He didn't know who else to go to. Someone had to stop Draco from a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Snape was the blond's best bet, especially if Draco had already reached Bellatrix. At least, Harry thought Draco was headed for Lestrange. He could have an ulterior target but Harry sincerely hoped not, because if that was the case he had absolutely no idea how to stop his boyfriend.

Reaching the door to Snape's chambers, the pregnant boy didn't even bother knocking, he just barreled through.

Snape was sitting at his desk and upon Harry's arrival; he rose so quickly he almost knocked over his chair. To Harry's surprise, Snape immediately hurried towards him and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Potter, what is it? Are you okay? You're ghastly white. I'll help you get to Madame Pomphrey."

Harry hadn't even though about what he must look like. He certainly felt like he was about to pass out. Snape must have assumed something was wrong with the baby and Harry hadn't been able to make it to the hospital wing.

"N-no." The Gryffindor struggled to catch his breath. "Not-not me. It's Draco. I-I think he's gone to- gone to kill Bellatrix Lestrange! I-I could- couldn't stop him. You can't let him do it!"

Having relayed his message, Harry's body promptly betrayed him and he passed out cold on the dungeon floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" A worried female voice pierced through Harry's fogged brain, causing all the evening's events to come rushing back. Draco. Draco crazed and blood thirsty.

The boy sat up sharply with a cry of "Draco!" but soon realized that he should have stayed down. Harry's head felt like it was splitting in half and his vision swam.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Harry." Ron appeared at Harry's side and gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Now Harry," Hermione on Harry's other side looked worried- never a good sign. So it had been she who initially spoke. "You have to try and remain calm. You-" Harry yelped in surprise pain, interrupting her. It felt as if his abdomen was being run over.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" The baby, Harry had lost the baby. He shouldn't have been rushing around so much, he shouldn't have gotten so worked up.

"Harry. Harry!" Hermione grabbed the pregnant boy's hand and squeezed it painfully hard. "You're in labor. Madame Pomphrey had to induce contractions and start the process. When you fell in Snape's chambers you fell pretty badly; Snape was barely able to catch your head before you cracked it completely open. Madame Pomphrey needs to start the operation to remove the baby. It'll be like a muggle C-section, in a way, but because it's all magic the whole thing is a lot safer."

"B-but Draco isn't here." Harry's mind was reeling. Where was Draco? Snape had gotten to the blond in time, hadn't he?

"It's okay, mate. Snape went after him. It's _Snape_. He'll get there in time." Ron placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, his big-brother instincts most likely recognizing that his best friend was about to burst into tears and hyperventilate.

Harry wanted to say 'no,' wanted to tell Pomphrey just where she could stick her ruddy wand, that they had to wait for Draco…but he knew that wasn't actually an option. Draco wasn't here but Harry knew what the blond would say if he was. Harry had to assure their child's well being. It's what Draco would want and it was what had to be done.

Just then another excruciating pain engulfed the pregnant boy's senses as a contraction hit. Grinding his teeth against the pain, Harry met Hermione's anxious stare.

"Get Pomphrey."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco blinked his eyes slowly against the flaring light of the hospital wing. His body ached and throbbed, he had to have at least three ribs broken. There was still blood dripping down his arm.

How had he gotten here? Oh…that's right, he had gone after Bellatrix. He had just caught up to her; she had been on the move, no doubt going around murdering in the name of her master. Draco had raised his want to cast the killing curse just as she had begun to turn around, sensing danger. Then the bitter struggle had begun. It was Bellatrix after all, she wasn't about to go down without a fight. No, it wouldn't be that easy.

He hadn't been able to finish her. Severus had apparated smack-dab in between them and with no warning, knocked the blond out. That bastard! Who the Hell did he think he was, to ruin Draco's revenge? How had Severus even known? Harry. It had to be. Harry must've gone and found the Potion's master.

Harry! Where was Harry? Everything was so loud. There were so many people. What was going on? Slowly, Draco sat up in the bed, looking around dazedly. All the commotion seemed to be focused in the back of the wing, around an enclosed section.

Hermione stood against the curtain, ringing her hands and pacing. Dumbledore and McGonagall's heads bent together in quiet discussion. Severus leaned stoically against a wall, emotions hidden as always. Weasley, upon seeing Draco conscious, shared a glance with Hermione and then began walking over.

"As much as I would love to smash your face in Malfoy, because you're a fucking twat, Harry needs you. Pomphrey had to induce labor. They had to go ahead with surgery, he couldn't wait for you."

For a second Draco couldn't absorb what the red head was saying. Then it clicked. Harry in labor. Harry in pain. Harry being cut open.

Draco shot out of the bed but moved too hastily, nearly crashing to the linoleum floor. Luckily Weasley reached out and caught the blond, hauling him to his feet.

"Is he okay? Is the baby alright?!" Draco struggled against Weasley's arms even though they were the only think keeping him upright.

The piercing cry of a new born answered Draco's inquiry before Weasley could.

Wordlessly, the Gryffindor helped a trembling and pale Draco towards the curtained off area shielding Harry and the baby from view.

Suddenly Pomphrey pulled back the curtains, revealing a beaming Harry holding a squirming little bundle with black fuzz and grey eyes. Instantaneously, tears came to Draco's eyes. Unable to speak, the blond reached out and grasped one of his boyfriend's hands. Harry had done it. Both the father and child had survived.

"Draco," Harry smiled up at him softly, expressing more emotion than the blond would have believed possible; forgiveness, joy, relief, all were evident across the Boy Who Still Lived's face.

"Meet Adrian Lucius."

FIN.


End file.
